Noches de cuentos
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Un rey que explotaba a sus esposas cuanto podía le es tendido una trampa por una astuta bruja, quien lo mantendrá distraído con sus picantes historias. Basado en las mil y una noches.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1** _El Plan_

 **Hace mucho que el mundo empezó a evolucionar, las personas se volvieron razonables y empezaron a otorgar derechos sin importar genero, raza o edad. Claro que no es así en todos lados.**

 **En un país apartado del resto del mundo, una remota y pequeña isla a kilómetros de la India, llamado ¨Muttaea¨, donde lo principal en la vida de sus habitantes era el placer carnal. Esto no implicaba engañar o ser infiel, pero si el hombre no estaba satisfecho con su mujer podria desecharla y buscar una nueva. Esta ley había sido elevada por la familia real hacia siglos atrás, y el nuevo rey, un príncipe arrogante y egoísta de nombre Saotome. Era un atractivo moreno, de cabello marrón oscuro y unos ojos color miel que hacían que su rostro se viese mas dulce de lo que en realidad era su persona.**

 **El explotaba al máximo la ley que le dejaba desechar esposas. Usándolas hasta que se aburría de ellas, entonces las echaba y se buscaba una nueva. Pronto todos los ciudadanos ya estaban molestos con aquel egoísta rey, incluso los hombres que gozaban de se beneficio, pero el rey usaba a las chicas de los súbditos como esposas y luego las desechaba, y no podían mas que sentirse terriblemente ofendidos. Finalmente, cansados, un grupo de 5 hombres y 5 mujeres, buscaron dentro del espeso y oscuro bosque de la isla una hechicera que nunca se revelaba ante los demás habitantes, mas todos conocían de su existencia, por que si un niño se perdía aparecía al día siguiente contándoles su travesía con la amable mujer que lo guió hasta su casa, mas si una persona se atrevía a hacerle daño al bosque luego contaba con temor las horribles pesadillas que lo perseguían cuando cerraba los ojos y mucho mas.**

 **De no ser por que una de esas mujeres, prácticamente, se había criado en el bosque, jamas hubiesen encontrado aquella pequeña cabaña oculta entre la maleza. Los mismos arboles parecían confabular para esconderla, siendo sus troncos extrañamente torcidos alrededor, formando un muro de gruesa y dura madera. Finalmente, el representante del pequeño grupo, se acerco intimidado y esta se abrió la puerta ante el primer toque.**

 **- _Pasen, por favor...-_ La voz que salio de adentro sonó suave y extrañamente dulce, el grupo de 10 se observaron, y finalmente entraron a la extraña cabaña. Allí dentro todo era rustico, y daba el aspecto típico de la cueva de una bruja, o hechicera, con frascos con contenidos que eran mejor no conocer, libros en idiomas que no eran conocidos, mesas repletas de hojas y polvo, y en una silla había una figura sentaba, cubierta por mantas de tantos colores que habría podido marear a un pavo real. **

_**-Señora... hemos pedido a buscar su ayuda...-**_ **La mano cubierta por un guante negro salio de entre las mantas, elevándose para callar al hombre que hablaba.**

- ** _Ustedes quieren que pare a su rey, no es así?... Puedo lograrlo, mas hay un precio que deben pagar...-_ Al escucharla los 5 hombres dieron un paso al frente.**

 _ **-Pagaremos lo que sea! Le podremos conseguir el dinero que usted pida! Solo haga algo!-**_ **El hombre que hablo sonaba desesperado, pero a la ves intentaba ser autoritario, pensando que de esa forma lograría hacer acceder a la mujer mas rápido.**

 **- _Shhh... guarda silencio-_ Sin elevar ni siquiera la voz, el sonido que soltó la mujer causo mayor temor que los gritos de aquel hombre. Poco a poco la sombra se fue poniendo de pie y todos sintieron su sangre helarse. _-Su dinero no sirve aquí, y menos si estas aquí solo para ordenarme... mi precio no es monetario, mi precio sera algo mas grande y mas personal... yo detendré a su rey, pero también a ustedes, si yo lo hago la ley que les da la libertad de dejar a las mujeres se anulara... y ustedes abran de aceptarlo...-_**

 **Las mujeres del grupo se sorprendieron, pero la sorpresa de los hombres fue aun mayor, y en ese momento comenzaron a discutir sobre si aceptar aquella oferta o no, al final, el mas grande se acerco unos pasos. - _Señora... el honor de nuestras hijas vale mas que esa ley... aceptamos su oferta y dejaremos que nos cobre ese precio...-_**

 ** _-Muy bien... nuestro trato esta hecho...-_ Entonces una espesa neblina le nublo la vista a todos, al disiparse estaban en el medio del bosque, no en la cabaña, ni la extraña mujer seguía allí.**

 **...**

 **- _Espero que mi nueva esposa sea mejor que la anterior...-_ Murmuro el rey, recostado en su exuberante trono mientras comía un racimo de uvas rosadas. Entonces entraron sus fieles sirvientes tocando las trompetas, anunciando a su nueva esposa. Allí entro en escena una de las mas adorables criaturas que sus ojos hubiesen visto. Una joven, de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos grandes de color oro, un hermoso cabello que parecían ser pétalos de flores rosadas, unos dulces labios color fresa y sus maravillosas curvas bien marcadas por ese hermoso vestido de seda, color agua, que caía hasta sus tobillos pero que estaba abierto a un lado, tentando la vista con una de sus largas piernas, mostrando que no tenia calzado alguno, solo una tierna tobillera de plata sin dijes o decoración alguna.**

 _ **-Mi Señor...-**_ **La voz de un hombre lidero el grupo e hizo una reverencia frente al joven rey Sataome. Su voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos de golpe, mas no lo demostró.- _Le hemos traído a esta joven que se ha ofrecido para ser su nueva esposa...-_ Se movió a un lado, aquello había hecho que el joven arqueara una ceja con curiosidad, por que sabia de su reputación entre los aldeanos, y que una joven se ofreciera era nuevo. **

_**-Es un placer para mi... poder ser vuestra esposa...-**_ **Su tierna y dulce sonó en sus oídos como canción de un ángel, y el rey sonrió satisfecho.**

 _ **-Me alegra oír eso de una joven tan bella como tu, estoy seguro de que nuestra primera noche juntos sera memorable...-**_ **Ante sus palabras la joven solo asintió suavemente.**

 **...**

 **Se llevo a cabo una hermosa ceremonia de bodas, donde extrañamente, no había familiares de la novia, pero el rey no parecía notarlo, y nadie se lo hacia ver tampoco.  
Al acabar la lujosa fiesta, y darse el lujo de banquetes, música y bailes, la pareja recién casada se marcho a su habitación, donde Saotome estaba listo para tomar a su esposa, pero en ese momento, ella lo hizo acostarse en la cama, y quedando solamente en un negligee blanco se sentó sobre la cama a su lado y paso sus suaves dedos por su mejilla, cuello hasta su duro pecho. - _Mi rey... si me lo permite... me gustaría contarle una historia para poder encender sus deseos.-_**

 ** _-Mi querida esposa, solamente con ver tu hermosa piel me encuentro encendido...-_ Tomo la mano de la joven y beso sus dedos suavemente, intentando traerla, pero ella se mantuvo sentada y apoyo su dedo indice sobre sus labios.**

 _ **-Es una tradición familiar... la primera noche de bodas, contaremos una historia... pero no te preocupes, las mujeres en mi familia somos las mejores narrando historias mi señor... y si le parece aburrida podrá detenerme... solo permita me cumplir con esa tradición...-**_ **Al ver sus hermosos ojos el joven solo soltó un suspiro y acepto aquello, no podía negarse a tal humilde petición de su nueva esposa.**

 **- _De acuerdo... puedes contarme una historia si tanto así lo deseas-_**

 **La chica sonrió suavemente, haciendo que el corazón del otro se acelerara, y entonces se acomodo, empezando su relato...**

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que les haya parecido un primer capitulo interesante, si les gusta mi fic les recomiendo mi fanfic de Fruits Basket ¨La aman¨, el de ouran High Host Club ¨El acuerdo¨y el de Amnesia ¨Bad End¨


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2** _Cura para el mal de amores_

 _Hace mucho tiempo..._

 **En una pequeña aldea de pobres campesinos, donde el sol golpeaba la tierra hasta dejarla dura y quebrada, y el viento soplaba tan fuerte que las casitas mas humildes quedaban destruidas en miles de pedacitos, nació una bebe. Era una pequeña niña, y aunque sus padres estaban felices de haber tenido a una sana niña, no podrían conservarla. Necesitaban muchachos para que trabajasen la tierra, y tener una niña solo significaba tener una boca mas que alimentar con comida que pocas veces conseguían, por ello, un destino triste le esperaba a la recién nacida...**

 **Todo lo que entraba en aquel frondoso y oscuro bosque jamas volvía a salir, había historias en la aldea de que allí vivía un espantoso y deforma monstruo que comía todo aquello que se moviera. Lamentablemente, entre llantos de una madre y regañadientes del padre, la bebe fue dejada dentro de ese obscuro y tenebroso bosque, donde ningún rayo se sol se atrevía a pasar, y no había ninguna hoja que cubriese las ramas desnudas de los arboles, y cada arbusto estaba decorado con cientos de espinas. Un recién nacido solo no sobreviviría las primeras horas allí, era imposible, pero aquella niña no estaba sola.**

 **En el bosque vivían unas jocosas criaturas, que siempre se habían ocultado de los humanos. Esas extrañas criaturas se las conocían como hadas, eran pequeñas y poseían magia, misteriosos poderes que durante años les habían servido para poder ocultar el verdadero bosque a los humanos, pues todo lo que ellos tocaban era destruido. Pero al ver a aquella bebe llorando, salieron de su escondite un grupo de 5 hadas, y observaron a la pobre niña abandonada. - _Pobre retoño... apenas ha brotado y ya quieren cortarla...-_ Dijo una de ellas, pero era difícil de verlas, pues emanaban tanta luz que eran casi como esferas de las cuales salían alas que se movían tan rápido como las de un colibrí.**

 **- _Sigue siendo un humano hermanas, si ha de morir o no, el bosque lo decidirá-_ Dijo otra de las hadas en un tono de reproche.**

 **- _No hay forma que pueda sobrevivir! Y es solo un bebe, no podrá hacerle daño ni a una hoja de sauce... debemos ayudarla... si muere y no hemos hecho nada seremos tan malvadas como los humanos que matan a nuestros amigos animales y nuestras hermanas las plantas...-_ Después de una larga discusión las 5 hadas decidieron llevarse a la pequeña hacia su escondite, donde apenas cabía, pues era dentro de la tierra en una cueva subterránea. Allí dentro le dieron de comer de una flor un liquido blanco como la leche que soltaba, y volaron a su alrededor, divirtiendo la como luces de colores que le daban un tierno espectáculo hasta que quedo dormida.**

 **...**

 **Por los siguientes años, aquellas hadas fueron las protectoras, la familia, las amigas de aquella bebe que se convirtió en una niña y luego en una jovencita. Cuando cumplió los 16, estaba dotada de gracia, belleza, movimientos suaves y elegantes, cosas que ni siquiera jóvenes de la mas alta clase social podían dominar tan pronto. Aquellas hadas habían sido excelentes institutrices, enseñándole todo lo que un humano debía saber y todo lo que una hada debía saber. Ella podía preparar la lana a mano, hasta tejer, cosechar y preparar pan aun sin horno, reconocía cada planta venenosa y cada medicinal, podía entender el lenguaje de los animales y el de las personas, aunque nunca se había acercado a ningún otro humano.**

 **- _Ya tienes 16 años... y con la mayor pena que puede tener nuestros corazones debemos dejarte ir al mundo de los humanos... nosotras ya no tenemos nada mas que enseñarte y te dejamos sabiendo que estarás bien, y que lograras grandes cosas-_ El largo cabello de la joven fue trenzado en dos, y le dieron un nuevo vestido de un color rosado perla, que llevaba hasta sus pantorrillas y tenia mangas delicadas que les sobraba ligeramente un poco de tela, haciendo forma de pétalo en sus muñecas. No necesitaba maquillaje, ella era hermosa naturalmente, no necesitaba accesorios, pues no tenían valor para ellas.**

 **Todas las hadas del bosque se reunieron para la despedida, dándole como ultimo regalo una bolsita de una extraña tela violeta, llena de monedas de oro con las que podria comenzar su nueva vida con los humanos, ademas de un consejo: ¨ _No importa lo que digan, muchos te pueden criticar, pero tu sigue tu camino que quieras sin mirar nunca atrás¨._ Finalmente se despidieron, y la muchacha se marcho, dándole una ultima sonrisa a la única familia que había conocido y tenido. **

**_..._**

 **El camino era largo. Aunque sus pies estaban desnudos la tierra no parecía hacerle daño, en ningún momento pareció tener amague de querer parar o descansar, siempre se mantuvo, solo paro un momento para recoger unas frutas que fue comiendo en el camino, y otras pocas las guardo en su única bolsa que no tenia mas que dos vestidos, unas hojas con información que ella misma había escrito y bolsitas con semillas, muchas semillas.**

 **Finalmente, después de caminar por una horas, llego al final del camino, divisando el pueblo de los humanos, un mundo desconocido por ella aunque siempre le habían dicho las hadas que allí pertenecía. Las casas eran enormes comparado a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, donde debía estar sentada o arrodillada para caber, los caminos no tenían plantas y pasan esas grandes ruedas de madera tiradas por caballos, la gente iba de un lado para el otro, hablando, riendo, gritando, niños correteando alrededor de las faldas de sus madres y vendedores ofreciendo mercancía en cada lugar a la vista. Y muy en el fondo, a lo lejos, lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, algo que siempre había escuchado pero que era la primera ves que veía: un castillo.**

 **Era gigantesco, quizás el bosque entero podria caber en toda esa estructura. Tan imponente y bello, la muchacha podria desear ir, pero como sus compañeras le habían dicho: _Allí solo pertenece la familia real, solo ve si te invitan, pero trata de ir desapercibida._ Eso era verdad, si quería vivir una vida pacifica entre los humanos debía intentar no llamar mucho la atención, siempre le han temido a lo diferente, y una niña que fue criada por hadas no seria considerada normal.**

 **Solo decidió olvidar aquella idea del castillo y continuo su camino, adentrándose en las calles del pueblo. Lo primero que hizo fue comprar unos zapatos finos y pequeños, de un color verde muy llamativo que nadie se atrevería a usar, pero a ella le parecieron hermosos.**

 **Camino por las calles de forma tranquila, mientras sacaba una roja manzana de su bolsa, mas no pudo comer. Aunque la gente era animada y parecía tener vida divertida no todo era así, pues en las sombras había niños sentados, estirando sus manos por migas que comer. Entonces no pudo dar ni un solo bocado y se acerco dándole a ese pequeño y a lo que parecía ser su hermanita toda las frutas que llevaba consigo, y la sonrisa que les dieron fue la sensación mas gratificante que había tenido en toda su vida. Entonces supo que no trabajaría en el campo, en la cocina o con hilo y aguja, quería hacer algo que ayudara a la gente, y tenia la idea perfecta.**

 **...**

 **Meses mas tarde todo el pueblo sabia de la joven ¨curandera¨. No había enfermedad que no pudiese curar con sus ¨pociones¨, sus manos o con consejos. Pero no era magia alguna, la muchacha solo tenia conocimientos superiores a los de los aldeanos, pero dejaba que creyeran lo que quisiesen siempre y cuando le dejaran ayudar.**

 **En este tiempo logro adquirir su vivienda propia, que era pequeña pero muy cálida. Con su pequeña cocina, su propio huerto con sus plantas medicinales, y por dentro sus cosas, desde la cama hasta sus rústicos muebles, tenían colores vivos, no solo neutros o oscuros.**

 **Un día los caballos resoplaron frente a su puerta, y el ruido de las trompetas prácticamente sacudió su casa. Y luego siguió unos golpes en su entrada, algo asustada por todo eso, la muchacha se apuro en ponerse una capa, pues el frió del invierno era notable en cuanto uno salia de su hogar, y fue a abrir. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver ahí al mensajero real, quien la observo elevando una ceja mas hizo una reverencia formal como saludo y saco un pergamino que abrió suavemente.**

 **- _Se solicita que todos los médicos y curanderos del pueblo se presenten en el palacio con el fin de atender a nuestro príncipe, Shinomiya Natsuki, de su enfermedad. Es una concurrencia obligatoria, y quien logra sanarlo recibirá un generoso pago...-_ La muchacha solo se quedo con el rostro de sorpresa, mientras aquel mensajero cerraba el pergamino y la observaba de nuevo - _Rápido, vaya a buscar lo que necesite y venga con nosotros señora, no tenemos tiempo que perder...-_ Ante aquello la muchacha frunció el ceño, aquel hombre no era para nada amable, pero no se iba a quedar discutiendo, sobre todo ahora que sabia que podria entrar al castillo y ayudar al príncipe.**

 **Corrió** **dentro de su casa y tomo aquella bolsa que la había acompañado en su camino a una nueva vida, y la lleno con hierbas y sus frascos de infusiones. La cerro bien, se coloco la capucha de su capa mas ajustada y salio de la casa, para poder subirse a un caballo que le entregaron, un animal magnifico y muy dócil, quien la recibió con mas ternura que aquel grosero mensajero.**

 **Llegaron al castillo rápido, o para ella fue muy rápido por su emoción, mas al llegar se sintió mucho mas que intimidada. Aquel lugar era mas grande, no, era gigantesco. Tuvo miedo de entrar, mas le pidieron que pasara dentro, cuando lo hizo pudo ver el hermoso lobby, con loza seguramente importada, las morrudas, los muebles, incluso el techo era una obra de arte. Pero ambiente estaba reunidos los 2 médicos del pueblo y un grupo de personas que se llamaban a si mismos curanderos.**

 **Uno por uno tuvieron la oportunidad de pasar a los aposentos del príncipe. Pudieron revisarlo y al salir hablaron con el mensajero, diciéndole lo que tenia y lo que debía hacer. El proceso no duro un día, ni una semana, duro un mes de fracasos tras fracasos. Finalmente, la joven era la ultima que quedaba y la ultima esperanza que tenia el mensajero, o sino, iba a tener que viajar hasta tierra mas lejanas en busca de otros médicos.**

 **Algo intimidada, sintiéndose presionada, la joven entro a la habitación. Cuando vio al príncipe quedo deslumbrada, jamas había visto un joven mas apuesto en su vida. Tenia un hermoso cabello rubio que se enrulaba sobre la almohada, unos hermosos ojos verde jade con largas pestañas oscuras, tras los finos vidrios de unas gafas, aunque estaba acostado se notaba que era de gran altura y una buena contextura física.**

 **Ahora la joven se sentía peor, con su corazón desbocado, y el rostro le ardía, tal ves lo que el joven tenia era contagioso. - _Por favor... acércate...-_ Vio como el joven se iba sentando en la cama y al verla sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento cósmico, donde podía asegurar que la tierra se había detenido. - _Tu... eres la curandera... del pueblo, no es así?-_ Podía escuchar como su voz estaba cansada, aunque intentaba sonar fuerte para hacerse escuchar. Entonces se acerco, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando su rostro, pasando la mano por su frente. **

**- _Su majestad no parece tener fiebre...-_ Fue retirando la mano, pero entonces el la tomo con cuidado y la sostuvo contra su mejilla. Se sorprendió un momento, pues su pequeña mano cabía perfectamente en una de las de el. **

**- _Por favor, no me llames así, dime Natsuki...-_ La chica no pudo arquear las palabras, solo pudo asentir levemente, sacando le una sonrisa al príncipe que prácticamente la deslumbro. - _Eres tan hermosa como te recordaba...-_ Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron, y extrañaron. **

**- _Su ma... Natsuki... me conocía de antes?...-_ El rubio asintió levemente, y paso uno de sus largos dedos por su mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente. **

**- _Estoy seguro de que tu pusiste un hechizo sobre mi... por que desde el momento en que se vi en el pueblo hace tres meses, mi salud solo ha empeorado... dime que clase de embrujo pusiste sobre, que puedo hacer para que me liberes de el... una criatura tan tierna y dulce como tu no creo que deba tener malas intensiones... dime que no me equivoco...-_ Aquello solo sorprendió aun mas a la joven, pues ella no hacia hechizo. Mas la ternura lleno su corazón al oírlo, y se acerco, acariciando su rostro con cuidado. **

**- _No le he puesto ningún hechizo... pero se exactamente que hacer para liberarlo de este mal que lo aprisiona... por que puedo entenderlo perfectamente...-_ En ese momento se fundieron en un beso, y el príncipe poco a poco fue recobrando su fuerza, pues, tomo a la joven por su cintura y la elevo para acostarla en la cama, bajo su cuerpo. **

**Sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección. Desde las piernas de la joven que rodearon la cintura del joven, hasta los fuertes brazos de el que hacían que sus cuerpos se pegaran. En aquel momento dejaron que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos, que bailasen sensualmente sobre la cama, mientras que sus bocas se encargaban de besarse mutuamente, hasta que sus labios se hincharon y las ropas se hicieron un estorbo.**

 **Se desvistieron uno al otro. El príncipe sabia exactamente que necesitaba, lo supo todo ese tiempo pero ahora mismo se daba cuenta, necesitaba de aquella muchacha que había visto ayudar a los niños en el pueblo. Necesitaba su hermosa piel, sus tiernos ojos, su amplia sonrisa. Sus ansias fueron tan grandes que no espero ni un solo segundo antes de marcarla como suya, penetrando su cuerpo virgen de una sola estocada, haciendo que ambos gimiesen, la joven con un ligero dolor.**

 **Poco a poco los gemidos de dolor de la joven se fueron transformando, cuando el empezó a jugar tiernamente con sus pechos, mientras sus embestidas eran suaves y lentas, ayudándola a acostumbrarse a la sensación. Finalmente, ambos empezaron a buscar mas, los movimientos de ambos se volvieron mas bruscos, toscos, sentina que necesitaban beber del otro y que nunca tendrían suficiente.**

 **Al salir de la habitación, la joven, estaba acompañada de un feliz y vigoroso príncipe quien la rodeaba con sus brazos. - _Esta joven me a curado! y ya se que recompensa entregarle! Sera mi esposa! -_ Ante aquello todos los presentes, sobre todo el mensajero, quedaron sorprendidos. - _Mi enfermedad era un mal de amores... y mi única cura es tener a mi amada doncella a mi lado por el resto de nuestra vida...-_ En ese momento, frente a todos, los jóvenes amantes se dieron un beso y compartieron una sonrisa.**

 **...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3** _La cueva de las maravillas_

 _Hace mucho tiempo..._

 **Un joven guerrero caminaba por el sendero de su vida sin un camino fijo.** **Era valiente, con una hermosa cabellera rubia y unos granes ojos celestes, era amable con todos, muy servicial, pero no tenia familia o un hogar, el vivía cada día yendo de pueblo en pueblo, ayudando en lo que la gente le pidiese, a veces gratis, a veces recibía pagos. Incluso muchos reyes habían pedido por su presencia para que los ayudara, y se hizo conocido cuando se corrió la voz de sus grandes hazañas.**

 **Fue un día, cuando estaba descansando en la taberna de un pequeño pueblo de artesanos, metido en el medio del un bosque de arrayanes, cuando un joven mensajero entro corriendo. Todos en el lugar se giraron al verlo, estaba jadeando, con su rostro cubierto de sudor y su ropa estaba llena de polvo y lodo, se notaba solo con verlo que había recorrido un camino largo y nada sencillo.**

 **Aquel desconocido miro a todos lados y se enderezo, intentando lucir lo mas serio posible mientras sacaba de una pequeña bolsa que colgaba a un lado una carta. Se aclaro la garganta y miro a las personas que estaban en el bar - _Pedimos cordialmente que el caballero conocido como Kusuru Syo venga al castillo del conocido de Rey de las Nubes, para asistirlo en la salvación de su pueblo...-_ Parecía haber acabado de leer cuando elevo la vista y volvió a mirar a las personas - _Quien... quien de ustedes es el caballero Kusuru? ...-_ En ese momento todos los hombres de la taberna se giraron hacia la única persona que no se había girado, un rubio de ropa humilde que bebía tranquilamente un tarro de cerveza. **

_**-Ese soy yo...-**_ **El rubio estiro un brazo, tomando un espada que estaba apoyada en la barra, tenia una hermosa empuñadura de plata con los mas exquisitos grabados y su filo brillaba a todo lo largo, aunque el lugar carecía de luz.**

 **Claro que cuando se puso de pie el mensajero se quedo mirándolo - _Los niños no deberían estar en lugar así bebiendo-_ Su comentario se debía a que el caballero era de una altura bastante particular, y sus rasgos faciales eran suaves como los de una mujer, por supuesto que eran detalles que no eran del agrado del rubio, que instantáneamente exploto al escucharlo. **

**Necesitaron cinco hombres del pueblo para sostenerlo, pues a pesar de su pequeña contextura física era un joven sumamente fuerte, y su temperamento le agregaba muchas fuerza. - _Por favor, discúlpame, pero no esperaba que usted... luciese así, en serio, perdone me. No se ofenda por lo que dije, y por favor, acompáñeme, el reino del que provengo de verdad necesita su ayuda-_ Quizás había sido su tono de desesperación, pero la ira del joven Syo se apaciguo, y cuando los hombres lo soltaron solo se acomodo su ropa y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, acomodando su espada en su cinturón. **

**- _Muy bien, iré contigo, para ver cual es el problema que enfrentan y que puedo hacer...-_ Estiro la mano y un amable señor le alcanzo la bolsa que tenían todas sus cosas, no tenia demasiado, pues siempre viajaba y no podía estar cargando con mucho, por lo que había aprendido a vivir con los justo y necesario, ademas de disfrutar de lo pequeño. El mensajero ante la positiva respiro sumamente aliviado y parecía que estaba a punto de arrodillarse en el suelo, mas el joven solo paso a su lado y apoyo la mano en su hombro - _Ya no se preocupe, y marchemos... si es tan urgente no tenemos tiempo que perder...-_**

 **Ambos marcharon de inmediato. el reino al que iban, del cual procedía el mensajero, no estaba lejos, pero el camino no era sencillo, pues estaba metido entre las montañas. Era un lugar conocido por que el castillo estaba ubicado en lo alto y parecía estar envuelto en las grandes nubes del cielo, y de ahí provenía su nombre: ¨El reino de las nubes¨.**

 **El mensajero no tenia buen aspecto mientras hacían el recorrido, podía notarse su falta de experiencia, pero igual se podía ver el asombro en sus ojos al ver al joven caballero que se movía con suma familiaridad entre los senderos rocosos y empinados. - _Espero que no tome a mal la pregunta... pero debo saber, por que usted no usa armadura como otros caballeros?-_ A pesar de su agitación, el mensajero se las arreglo para poder hablar, y en respuesta, el joven rubio lo miro, sin enojo, mas bien suavemente.**

 **- _No hay una sola razón por la cual no uso... la principal es que las armaduras suelen llevar escudos, y yo, joven amigo, no soy el caballero de ningún reino en especial. Y otra de las razones es que el movimiento resulta muy limitado si las uso, si llevara una ahora no podria hacer este recorrido con tanta facilidad y probablemente estaría... como usted o peor-_ El mensajero pudo escuchar la ligera burla en su voz, mas no podía decir nada, quizás se lo había ganado por haberlo llamado niño antes. - _Pero ahora dígame usted, que clase de problema es lo que tiene que ha venido a buscarme de tal forma?-_**

 **Podía** **verse la tensión en los hombros del mensajero cuando el otro hizo la pregunta, mas solo bajo la vista y suspiro un poco - _...Hace varios días el oráculo del reino dio un terrible aviso... nuestro rey... de hecho... toda la familia real caerá enferma y eventualmente morirán... No nos dijo cual seria la enfermedad, no nos dirá cuando pasara, ni por que, pero todos tememos por ellos pues son... muy buenos con todo el reino, desde nuestro amado rey hasta sus dulces hijos...-_**

 ** _-Entiendo su problema, y de verdad es lamentable. Pero yo no soy un medico, un brujo o un curandero, no puedo combatir una enfermedad...-_ Al escucharlo el caballero fue descendiendo su paso, pues asistir al castillo seria inútil, el no podía enfrentar enfermedades con su espada.**

 _ **-Lo sabemos... pero usted puede ayudarnos igual, por que la visión del oráculo no acaba ahí... también nos revelo como podríamos evitar aquel devastador futuro...-**_ **El rubio no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por sus palabras, pues pocas veces el destino era capaz de evitarse, de hecho, nunca había escuchado que fuese posible. _-Hay una cueva... tras las cascadas que se forman en la punta de las montañas y que caen hasta la base, formando la mas intensa neblina de agua que vaya a ver... hay una cueva. En su interior habita una extraña ave que jamas sale, no come ni duerme, y dice que empolla sus huevos eternamente. Si entramos a esa cueva y tomamos uno de esos huevos, que dicen que son del tamaño de la cabeza de un hombre adulto... debemos darle de comer su interior crudo a nuestros reyes, y ellos jamas deberán enfermarse... pero debemos ser rápidos, pues no sabemos cuando caerán enfermos, el oráculo solo nos advirtió que mientras menos tiempo gastemos mas posibilidades de que se salven tendrán...-_**

 ** _-...Entonces el rey me pedirá que vaya a esa cueva para traerle uno de esos huevos, no es así? ...-_ El mensajero solo asintió con la cabeza, y en ese momento la conversación se finalizo, pues estaban entrando al hermoso pueblo de las nubes, en la entrada los guardias los frenaron, pero cuando el mensajero les mostró la carta del rey, les entregaron dos caballos y les abrieron las puertas para que fueran al castillo. **

**El caballero se maravilloso por la belleza del lugar, jamas había visto tanta naturaleza en un pueblo, era como si las casas, la montaña y los arboles convivieran en uno solo. Mas se sorprendió aun mas al ver la enorme edificación que era el castillo que se encontraba en la cúspide de la montaña, era un castillo intimidante pero hermoso en todos los sentidos.**

 **Ambos bajaron de sus caballos, y entraron al enorme castillos. Fue un joven sirviente, vestido con ricas telas quienes los guió por los pasillos hasta un gran salón, donde un hombre robusto de una espesa barba, acompañado por una mujer de suave mirada y un cabello cano, los miraba desde sus enormes tronos. - _Mensajero! Has vuelto al fin! Confió que has traído al caballero...-_**

 ** _-Si mi señor...-_ El mensajero dio una suave reverencia y aquel hombre, el rey, se paso la mano por su larga barba mientras miraba al joven caballero.**

 **- _Ese debe ser su joven escudero, no es así?-_ Ante aquella pregunta, el caballero hirvió con furia, mas no dijo nada por que estaba en presencia de un rey. Pero el mensajero se puso derecho rápidamente y negó.**

 **- _No mi señor, este es el caballero Kusuru Syo-_ El rey observo al caballero, de pies a cabeza, examinándolo. **

**- _Ya veo... entonces me disculpo joven caballero...-_ Syo, para mantener su compostura, asintió ligeramente con su cabeza, aceptando las disculpas del rey. - _Creo que mi mensajero te a informado el sombrío futuro que le espera a mi familia, y a mi...-_ Aunque el hombre se mantenía firme, podía verse en su mirada su tristeza, su preocupación, era como si su mirada fuese la de un hombre 100 años mas grande. El joven solo asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, ligeramente. - _Por favor, dime vuestro precio y le aseguro que se lo consedere... solo le pido que acepte ayudarnos...-_**

 ** _-Aceptare su pedido, mas tengo dos cosas que decirle su majestad. Mi precio se lo daré cuando vuelva... si fue algo fácil no pediré mucho, si arriesgo mi vida, me temo que tendré que pedirle mas...-_**

 ** _-Pero si quiere que le pague después, como esta seguro que yo le pagare?-_ Dijo el rey sorprendido ante la confianza del joven.**

 **- _Y a mi de que me serviría una paga si muero en el camino?...-_**

 ** _-...Hablas con sabiduría para ser tan joven. Muy bien, no habrá duda que te daré la recompensa que pidas en tu regreso, ahora dime, que es lo segundo?-_**

 ** _-Por que me han buscado a mi, y no han ido los caballeros de vuestro reino?-_ El rubio no podía sentir extraño que no hayan ido alguno de los guardianes del reino o algún caballero del rey, pues el poder salvar a la familia real podria ser el mas alto honor que podrían recibir en su vida.**

 **- _Tu duda es bien fundamentada joven caballero... ninguno de mis hombres ira por que dicen las lenguas que aquella cueva solo pueden entrar los mas nobles caballeros, y vuestra reputación le precede, joven. No me cabe duda alguna que usted podrá entrar sin problemas. No me malinterprete, no es que desconfié de mis hombres, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder mas tiempo-_ El caballero podía entender perfectamente la preocupación del rey, y decidió que tampoco perderia mas tiempo, así que comenzó a alistarse para su partida a aquella cueva.**

 **Al salir con una bolsa prácticamente vacía sobre su hombro, un hombre sobre un caballo lo estaba esperando con otro. Le entrego el segundo caballo que monto sin problemas y lo guió fuera de la cuidad, hasta la misma entrega por la que había pasado. - _Podrás llegar en caballo, debes rodear la montaña por aquel camino, luego encontraras un puente, no debes preocuparte, es ancho y resistente, al cruzarlo llegaras a la montaña vecina, allí, después de cruzar el bosque, encontraras la cascada, ahí debes acercarte a pie, por las rocas, hasta que logres meterte tras el agua y veras la cueva...-_ No podía evitar dudar ante sus palabras, la verdad es que dudaba de que la cueva estuviese allí, pero todos hablaban tan seguros de su existencia, y el ya había dado su palabra a al rey, así que no quedo mas que ir allí.**

 **Aun así avanzo por el camino que le había dicho aquel hombre, su caballo lo llevo hasta el puente y aunque colgaba de una montaña a otra se veía bastante resistente y seguro. Aunque avanzo lentamente con el caballo, llego al otro lado sin problemas, viendo aquel frondoso bosque que parecía no tener alistamiento de humanos en su interior. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error, cuando de entre los troncos un joven, cubierto por una capa marrón se acerco a el. - _Quien eres tu?-_ La voz del caballero sonó tan fuerte que vio el pequeño cuerpo del joven estremecerse. **

**- _No quiero importunarlo, pero e venido aquí en su encuentro... yo lo guiare por el bosque... usted no es de aquí, y sin un guía se perderá... y tampoco podrá cruzarle a caballo, sera imposible cruzar aquel frondoso bosque...-_ El caballero no podía evitar desconfiar de aquel misterioso personaje, pero tenia razón en algo, aquel bosque seria impenetrable para un animal tan grande como el caballo, y su mejor opción seria cruzarlo a pie. **

**- _Muy bien muchacho, seras mi guía, pero si intentas algo no dudare en matarte...-_ Dijo con suma seriedad pero en un tono tranquilo. Observo como el otro solo asintió con la cabeza y se movió frente a el, a la entrada del bosque, adentrándose lentamente. - _Por que quieres ayudarme?-_**

 ** _-No es por usted... deseo salvar a mi rey...-_ Sus palabras, de nuevo, tenían sentido, era solo un joven del pueblo que quería salvar al rey y quizás tener alguna recompensa.**

 **...**

 **El bosque era difícil de penetrar, pero aun así, ese joven encapuchado se movía como si fuese parte del mismo bosque. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio el tiempo que duro el recorrido, pero cuando el rubio comenzaba a desesperarse pudo escuchar el claro ruido del agua cayendo, lo que era señal clara que se estaba aproximando a la cascada. - _Puedo ver que conoces bien este lugar...-_**

 ** _-He crecido aquí... aunque a mis padres no les agrada la idea que venga por estos lares aquí es donde puedo estar en paz...-_ Podia entenderlo perfectamente, podía verse que era el lugar perfecto para tener tiempo a solas, alejarse todo lo que podria agobiarlo y no pensar en nada por un rato. **

**Una leve sonrisa se formo en el rostro del caballero - _Envidio tu lugar para relajarte... es hermoso sin duda...-_ Pudo ver como aquel personaje se giraba un poco, pero no le respondió, solo lo guió hasta que salieron del bosque al espectáculo mas hermoso de la naturaleza, la caída de una cascada con un arco iris que se formaba en su base. - _Jamas había visto algo tan hermoso...-_ Pudo ver al joven misterioso asentir suavemente con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la cascada, y tocaba la roca húmeda.**

 **- _Debemos ir con mucho cuidado... las rocas están humedad, y aunque el agua no nos llegue a tocar, podemos resbalar y eso seria nuestra irremediable_ _muerte.._.- Le sorprendió con que tranquilidad aquel joven hablaba de morir, entonces tomo su muñeca, le resultaba muy pequeña de hecho, y lo jalo hacia atrás.**

 **- _Si es tan peligroso permite me ir primero...-_ Sin esperar su respuesta el rubio se encamino primero, y se apego a la pared de roca, avanzando lentamente. Pudo sentir como el otro joven lo seguía, no pudo evitar pensar de si alguno de los dos podria pasar dentro de aquella cueva suponiendo que existiera. Pero la duda de su existencia se resolvió cuando al meterse tras la caída del agua pudo encontrarla. Sus ojos se abrieron al verla, brillaba cual diamante, y de hecho sus paredes estaban llenas de hermosos cristales que eran los que producían aquel brillo.**

 **- _Hermoso, no crees?-_ Cuando se giro hacia su acompañante sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca. Se sorprendió cuando se desprendió de aquella capa que se había humedecido por el roció de la cascada y rebelaba una hermosa mujer, vestida como un chico, pero aun así su figura no dejaba duda de su genero. **

_**-Usted... usted es una mujer!?-**_ **Su exclamación de sorpresa hizo que la chica arqueada una ceja, mas solo avanzo dentro de la cueva, tomando una de las rocas que brillaban que estaba tirada en el suelo, cual si fuese una antorcha para iluminar el camino.**

 **- _Mejor no pierda tiempo en ese detalle buen caballero, y camine... el tiempo es lo mas valioso que tenemos ahora...-_ El rostro del joven caballero enrojeció, tal ves de vergüenza, tal ves por la belleza de la joven. Mas no dijo nada y solo camino junto a ella, sin poder evitar admirarla. Sintió un irremediable deseo de tocarla, de abrazarla, besarle, hacerla suya, jamas había sentido tanta pasión en su cuerpo, tantos deseos.**

 **- _Creo que eres... la criatura mas hermosa que e visto...-_ Sus palabras sonaban mas dulce de lo que el mismo esperaba. Jamas le había hablado así a ninguna mujer. Instantáneamente tomo su fina muñeca y la detuvo, atrayendo la contra su cuerpo, que parecía encajar perfecto contra el de el. Al verla de cerca pudo ver sus hermosas mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo, mientras que sus ojos se corrían hacia un lado, evitando el contacto con los de el. **

**- _Por favor... no tenemos tiempo...-_ Sabia que tenia razón, pero su dulce voz solo lo hipnotizo mas. Finalmente sus labios acabaron uniéndose a los suyos, siendo el deseo que sentía por aquella desconocida mujer imparable. Se acariciaron mutuamente, se pegaron uno al otro mientras el la iba recostando de a poco en el suelo, con cuidado de no tirarla, si no, acostarla con delicadeza.  
Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire se miraron fijamente, mientras que sus respiraciones chocaban constantemente, al igual que los senos de la joven se pegaban al pecho plano del otro, y podía jurarse que el palpitar de ambos se había vuelto uno solo.**

 **- _Jamas me había sentido así por ninguna mujer...-_ Los labios del rubio descendieron por su cuello, haciéndole suspirar deliciosa mente, mientras que las manos de la chica se iban aferrando a la tela que recubría su espalda. - _Por favor... déjame hacerte mía... no podre resistir un minuto mas... siento que mi cuerpo podria derretirse aquí mismo solo para poder fundirse con el suyo-_ Palabras mas hermosas, mas candentes, mas apasionadas, jamas le habían sido dichas a aquella joven que simplemente asintió ligeramente con su cabeza, dejándose llevar al mundo del placer por el caballero.**

 **Se fueron acariciando de a poco, delineándose el uno al otro. Syo estaba hechizado por el cuerpo de la joven, y solo pudo despojara e aquella ropa que no le hacia justicia a su hermosa figura, y entonces la pudo admirar por completo, sintiendo hambre, hambre de su cuerpo, de sus senos, su vientre, sus piernas, sus labios, todo. En el momento que bajo su cuerpo para poder tomar esos suaves montículos y llevarse uno a la boca, que su hambre comenzaría a saciarse, pero no, solo empeoraba mas y mas, al igual que el problema creciente y doloroso entre sus piernas.**

 **Con una ansiedad proveniente de su joven edad, el muchacho se despojo de la ropa de forma rápida pero algo torpe, sintiendo un alivio al poder liberar su erección, que en el momento donde la soltó, hizo que la otra se sonrojara, quizás de pena. - _Perdona... estoy siendo brusco... pero es que no se cuando mas pueda resistir, sobre todo cuando me miras así...-_ El estaba siendo honesto, aquella mirada de la joven solo le encendía mas, por que podía ver en esos ojos que ella también ardía de deseo por el.  
**

 **Sus cuerpos se unieron poco a poco. El joven comenzó a penetrar a la muchacha, jamas había sentido algo igual, su pequeña entrada apretaba cada centímetro que entraba en ella, mientras que ella soltaba dulces gemidos que hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Por fin, al llegar al himen, esta pequeña barrera se unieron a un beso, mientras que con una suave pero rápida estocada, lo rompió, arrebatando le la virginidad a la muchacha.**

 **Hicieron el amor en aquel suelo, dentro de aquella cueva iluminada por rocas, olvidándose de todo lo que pasara en el exterior. En ese momento solo se tenían el uno al otro y querían beber de sus cuerpos hasta saciarse. Paso el tiempo hasta que pudiesen llegar junto a ese climax deseado, que dejo a ambos sin fuerza o energías, pegados uno al otro sobre el suelo que se había vuelto la cama perfecta. - _Espero que no te haya hecho daño...-_ Susurro el caballero mientras atraía a la joven contra su pecho para acariciar su cabello revuelto.**

 **- _No te preocupes...me encuentro bien-_ Cuando se miraron a los ojos se acercaron para un nuevo beso, pero entonces el graznido de un animal los tomo por sorpresa y ambos se pararon, sosteniendo sus ropas contra ellos, mientras que el joven saca su espada de entre las mismas. - _No! ... es el ave... mira...-_ Le hizo bajar la espada lentamente y entonces ambos pudieron observar un ave de unas plumas mas negras que el carbón, era un negro que provocaba un vació en el lugar, mas sus garras, sus ojos y su pico eran de un verde que brillaba con la mas pulida de las esmeraldas. **

**- _Jamas había visto un ave así... no me cabe duda de que debe ser de la historia... entonces... debemos sacarle un huevo...-_ Pero al decir eso la muchacha lo miro, como una reprimenda mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba un poco.**

 **- _No puedes hacer eso, son sus huevos...debes ir con cuidado y tomarlo con su permiso...-_ El muchacho la observo, parecía hablar cual si fuese una loca. Mas se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y muy lentamente, y estirando las manos con las palmas abiertas, se acerco a la particular ave - _Tranquila... soy yo... vengo a tomar uno de tus huevos, si?... no te haré daño... sabes que no seria capaz...-_ Y como si el ave le concediera el permiso se movió un poco y la joven pudo tomar uno de sus huevos mientras el otro la miraba estupefacto.**

 **- _Como..?-_**

 ** _-He venido aquí durante años... supe de esta cueva desde hace mucho...-_**

 ** _-Y por que me necesitaban?...-_**

 ** _-Por que quería tenerte aquí...-_ Sus ojos se encontraron y entonces lo entendió todo.**

 **- _Quien eres y para que es el huevo?...-_**

 ** _-...Soy la princesa... y este huevo es de gemas... y si así lo quieres. Sera el regalo para mi padre para que acepte... que nosotros dos...-_ La timidez parecía que comenzó a ganarle a la muchacha, mas el otro comprendió y se acerco acallando la con un beso.**

 **- _Tu eres mi recompensa perfecta...-_ En ese momento se unieron en un dulce beso, del cual seria el inicio de muchos mas.**

 **...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, tengo un anuncio, comenzare a publicar un fanfic M de vocaloid, si les gustan mis historias les gustara este, espero que lo lean. Muchas gracias**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4** _La musa_

 _Hace mucho tiempo..._

 **En una ciudad conocida por tener a los mejores talentos musicales había un joven que destacaba, tanto por su voz, como por su música y su indescriptible belleza. El estaba consiente de todas sus virtudes, por lo que era arrogante, pretencioso, le gustaba jugar con la gente, sobre todo con las jóvenes damas que hacia suspirar por el. Aunque ellas sabían que no eran exclusivas había a muchas personas que les molestaban mucho la actitud del otro.  
Entre esa gente había un hombre peligroso, un hechicero quien estaba enamorado profundamente de una de las llamadas ¨chicas de Ren¨. Todo este tiempo espero aquel sujeto hiciera una sola buena acción, algo pequeño que le hiciera ver que no era tan mal sujeto, pero el ver como jugaba con todas las jóvenes damas, incluyendo a su amada, y que derrochara sus talentos en idioteces solo hizo crecer su ira, hasta que al final se decidió a hacerlo cambiar por la fuerza. **

**...**

 **La noche estaba completamente oscura, las nubes habían tapado toda estrella en el cielo y no había señales de la luna en ningún lado. Aunque era un lugar muy tranquilo nadie se le ocurriría salir a tan altas horas en una noche tan poco agradable con esa. Sin embargo Ren estaba caminando por la desierta calle de camino a su hogar, con el estuche de su saxofón en una mano y sostenía su chaqueta sobre su hombro con la otra mano. Parecía estar totalmente despreocupado, mientras chasqueaba la lengua al ritmo de una canción mientras caminaba.**

 **Pero, entonces, de entre las sombras de un callejón una sombra oscura salto frente a el. Era un sujeto encorvado cubierto por una gruesa capa negra. - _Mhh... lo siento, pero creo que estas perdido, los fenómenos se juntan por aya...-_ El muchacho sonrió ladinamente apuntando con su pulgar a cualquier dirección tras de el mientras intentaba rodear al desconocido.  
Entonces una mano tomo su brazo y lo detuvo, miro a aquel hombre intentando soltarse, pero entonces la voz que salio de el le hizo congelarse en el lugar y su sangre se heló.**

 **- _Lo que Dios te otorgo el hombre te lo arrebata... Tu voz, tu canto, no hablaras o cantaras, no podrás ver, y tu rostro nadie podrá admirar, tu amigo sera tu saxofón pues sera el unico instrumento que conocerás...-_ Los ojos celestes del muchacho se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como el brillo eran desprendido de la mano del extraño y comenzaba a subir por su brazo hasta su cuerpo-... _Mas el amor, una canción del corazón podrá salvarte de una vida de miseria... pero quien amara de verdad a un hombre como tu? Un hombre que solo juega con dulces palabras que ya no podrá pronunciar? Y tu rostro inútil sera de ahora en mas...-_ Y entonces todo se volvió negro...**

 **...**

 **Al despertar al día siguiente sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en la misma calle donde se había encontrado con aquel extraño sujeto.  
Lentamente se fue levantando y vio como las personas empezaban a salir de sus casa de a poco. Entonces suspiro un poco y se toco el rostro para masajearse en las cienes, mas al tocarse solo sintió una superficie lisa y fría. Espantado por eso corrió hacia la primera mujer que cruzo su camino y tomo sus hombros para preguntarle que tenia el rostro, pero al momento de hablar la voz no salia de su garganta. - _Suéltame! Fenómeno!-_ La muchacha lo empujo espantada y se alejo, entonces al girarse pudo verse en el reflejo de una ventana.  
**

 **Era una mascara, lisa y completamente blanca que cubría cada centímetro de su rostro. Era como ver a un fantasma, sin dibujos, sin marcas, solo un blanco intenso con la forma de su nariz y tres agujeros, dos para los ojos y uno para la boca. Desesperadamente intento sacársela, pero al tirar de ella solo sintió dolor en todo el rostro, era como si estuviese clavada a su piel. Entonces noto como las personas comenzaban a detenerse para mirarlo, y tuvo que tomar su saxofón del suelo para salir corriendo a su casa.**

 **Entro lo mas rápido que pudo, y fue corriendo a su habitación, donde cerro la puerta y se sentó frente a un espejo, mirándose fijamente. Se masajeo la parte trasera de su cabeza, su cabello era lo unico que podía tocar en ese momento, e intento recordar lo ocurrido antes, y fue entonces donde las palabras de aquel sujeto sonaron en su cabeza: ¨** ** _... Tu voz, tu canto, no hablaras o cantaras, no podrás ver, y tu rostro nadie podrá admirar.¨_ Eso solo le hizo pensar, acaso era un hechizo? La magia era real?**

 **Negándose** **a que pudiese ser algo absurdo intento gritar, hablar, decir algo, pero era inútil, de su boca solo salia aire sin sonido. Y aunque intento mirar en el espejo si la mascara tenia pegamento en los bordes o quizás estaba cosida, solo se veía como una mascara normal, que podria sacar fácilmente. Y entonces un rabia lleno su corazón y acabo desquitándose contra el espejo, partiendo lo de un golpe en muchos trozos que cayeron en el suelo, mientras sus nudillos soltaban pequeñas gotas de sangre.**

 **Podía** **recordar perfectamente cual era la forma para salvarse, para poder volver a ser quien era, típico de cualquier cuento: El amor. Río ante la idea y se dejo caer en su cama mientras miraba al techo, pensando que a lo largo de los años muchas mujeres hermosas le habían dicho que lo amaban y el les correspondió, pero sabia que esos sentimientos eran mentiras. Ella solo iban tras su rostro, tras su nombre y su fama, el las aceptaba, para poder pasar el tiempo con algo de diversión, pero el amor verdadero, ese amor puro y tierno de las películas no existía en verdad y si dependía de el para volver a la normalidad, estaba perdido.**

 **No podía quedarse allí, no quería que nadie le apuntase con la mano y lo tratara de fenómeno. Conocía a su padre, seguramente el lo mandaría algún hospital para mantenerlo internado, y aun si le dijesen que no pueden hacer nada lo mantendría allí, pues sin su rostro y sin su voz a su padre no le servia de nada su presencia. Entonces no pudo evitar reir en su cabeza, si tan solo su madre estuviera allí seguramente seria su única aliada, pero ese ángel ya había partido al cielo hacia mucho tiempo, por que eso pasa con el amor de verdad, te lo arrebatan rápidamente para que no puedas ser feliz.**

 **Quitando todos esos pensamientos de su mente decidió enfocarse. Tomo un bolso y metió allí dentro sus documentos, sus tarjetas, dinero y sus posesiones mas valiosas. También tomo su saxofón y las llaves de su automóvil. Metió en el baúl su bolso y junto al asiento del acompañante metió su estuche de saxofón, y emprendió un viaje lejos, hacia el sur donde su familia tenia una cabaña para vacacionar, allí podria pasar el tiempo mientras decidía que hacer.**

 **...**

 **El tiempo que viajo fueron mas de dos días, con pocas paradas para poder cargar el tanque del automóvil, comprar algo de comida o ir al baño. Trataba de evitar salir de su vehículo, quería evitar a las personas, sobre todo las tiendas pues los vendedores creían que podria tratarse de un ladrón o un loco. Estaba cansado de la forma que lo miraban, estaba cansado de todo, de hecho, pues en esos dos días las horas que durmió no llegaban a hacer ni 5 entre ambos días.**

 **Su vista comenzaba a ser afectada por el largo viaje y las faltas de horas de sueño. El camino empezaba a volverse borroso, sus parpados estaban amenazando a cada parpadeo con mantenerse cerrado, y no importaba cuantas veces agitara su cabeza o cuanto café bebiese, el sueño era un enemigo que no se rendía hasta vencer.**

 **El destino era un cruel jugador, pues parecía que Ren no había tenido suficiente castigo con ser privado de su mayor afición, cantar, y de su rostro, necesitaba sufrir mas. Fue en el momento, los pocos segundos donde su cabeza cayo presa del sueño donde su auto desarranco hacia un lado de la carretera que surcaba en una pequeña compre junto a un bosque, y aunque despertó en ese momento, fue un momento por que el golpe que recibió cuando su auto salio rodando lo dejaron inconsciente.**

 **Por suerte no todo en el futuro era de un turbio negro, y quizás había algo de luz en un camino plagado de miseria. Pues en este mundo también hay almas bondadosas, que hacen el bien sin mirar a quien.  
**

 **...**

 **Cuando abrió los ojos vio el techo blanco, iluminado por una pequeña lampara que colgaba sin decoración o forma de cubrirla. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y cuando atino a sentarse el dolor ataco cada centímetro de su cuerpo. De hecho, podía asegurar, que eran pocos centímetros los que no se encontraban vendados por la gruesa tela blanca.**

 **Suspiro y al llevarse una mano al rostro sintió aquella mascar, y la frustración volvió a el. Mas antes de hacer una rabieta o algo vio a un costado la puerta entreabierta, y asomada una dulce figura femenina. - _Oh... lo siento... no quería molestarte...-_ Su voz resulto suave, y al entrar cargaba una bandeja con un plato de lo que parecía ser sopa y un vaso con agua - _Esperaba que hoy despertaras... llevas tres días inconsciente y creo que debes tener hambre, no es así? -_ Se acerco apoyando la bandeja sobre la mesa - _Has tenido un terrible accidente, te encontramos en el bosque, colgando de un árbol... hace unos días encontraron un auto destrozado, pensamos que puede ser el tuyo y tu saliste despedido de el...-_ Quería responderle que todo era correcto, mas no podía hablar.**

 **A pesar del dolor se sentó en la cama apretando los puños, pero al levantar la vista observo sobre una silla la funda de su saxofón. - _Es tuyo supongo...-_ Se giro hacia la muchacha y asintió, entonces ella se acerco y tomo la funda acercándosela a el - _Estaba junto al árbol donde te encontramos...-_ Abrió la funda y observo que su saxofón estaba sano y salvo, eso le dio un alivio. - _...Quisimos sacarte la mascara, pero no pudimos desenganchara... creo que somos algo torpes aquí...-_ Miro a la muchacha reir avergonzada, era extraño el hecho de que no lo viese como un tipo raro o fenómeno, solo lo comentaba de la forma mas casual.**

 **- _...No puedes hablar?-_ Cuando negó la cabeza pudo ver tristeza en el rostro de la muchacha, por que? Acaso sentía lastima por el? No debería, pensó. - _Bueno... sabes que? Te traeré una libreta y un lápiz! Si! así podrás decirme quien eres y contactarnos con tu familia, ahora come que se enfriara tu sopa-_ Jamas había visto una sonrisa tan sincera desde su madre, francamente eso lo desoriento bastante, y comenzó a pensar de que en realidad estaba muerto o en coma.**

 **Cuando la vio marcharse de la habitación se tomo el tiempo de examinar el lugar. Las paredes y el techo estaban pintados de blanco, pero era un blanco ya sucio y gastado por el tiempo, había una estantería con algunos libros lo que lo llenaba hasta la mitad, junto a el había una pequeña cajonera donde la joven había puesto la bandeja con la sopa y el agua, y la cama en la que estaba tenia unas sabanas tejidas como eran las de la casa de ancianos. _Donde estoy?_ Penso, pues era obvio que no era un hospital.**

 **Miro la ventana de la habitación, a duras penas logro levantarse y se arrastro de a poco hasta llegar. Al asomar la miraba afuera distinguió un hermoso día** **, un campo verde y un grupo de 5 niños que jugaban con un enorme perro que podria ser una cruza entre un ovejero y un gran danes por su enorme tamaño y su espeso pelo.**

 **Entonces la vio salir, la misma joven que había estado en su cuarto salio a ese enorme jardín con un canasto de ropa. Mientras los niños correteaban a su alrededor ella tenia aquella ropa en una cuerda que iba de una pared a un poste clavado en el suelo. Aquello le daba un aire familiar, como un cuadro o un cuento, pero una mueca se formo en su rostro bajo la mascara al pensar que ella estaba casada, que tenia niños.**

 **Una risa llego hasta su garganta mientras volvía a arrastrase a la cama, por que estaría decepcionado? Pensaba que ella se fijaría en un extraño? En alguien con su rostro cubierto por una rara mascara y que ni siquiera podía hablar con ella? Mas aun, por que el se interesaba con una mujer del campo habiendo estado con bellezas de la pasarela o de la televisión.**

 **...**

 _ **Por que es encantadora...**_ **Por fin tenia la respuesta que se había formado en su mente el día que llego. Habia miles de razones para fijarse en las mujeres, pero pocas para querer pasar el resto de su vida junto a una, esa muchacha era lo mas parecido a un ángel que había conocido, quizás, incluso mas angelical que su madre. Era impresionante cuanto podía saberse cuando no se habla y solo se puede escuchar, aquella muchacha no tenia problema en contarle su vida, y el no le molestaba escucharle en lo mas mínimo.**

 **Era una luchadora, sintió vergüenza de si mismo cuando averiguo que la joven había crecido en ese lugar que era un orfanato bastante olvidado por las personas pero también por el paso del tiempo. Allí residían un grupo de tres monjas, junto a la chica y un grupo de 12 niños entre 5 y 10 años. Era una joven que brillaba tanto con su sonrisa que nadie hubiese imaginado que alguien fuese capaz de abandonarla, ni siquiera cuando era una bebe, una pequeña e indefensa niña. El había tenido una vida sencilla, pero estas personas se esforzaban cada día, y le enseñaban a los niños a lo mismo, y el solo había aprendido a derrochar el dinero y su talento.**

 **Ya había pasado medio mes, y por fin sentía que podía moverse libremente, cada ves con menos vendas en su cuerpo. Aunque los niños huían de el al verlo, se daba cuenta que también lo perseguían por el edificio, su mascara lo hacia un poco aterrador pero también le daba curiosidad a los niños, y cuando alguno se acercaba siempre le preguntaban: Te pica la cara? Eres feo? Duermes con la mascara? Y toda clases de preguntas que no podía contestar con su voz, pero se comunicaba atrevas de un cuaderno.**

 **Nunca había vuelto a tocar su saxofón, ni siquiera había vuelto a abrir su estuche en ningún momento. Pero sentía que debía hacer algo por ellos, aunque en su corazón había algo de temor, pensaba que había la posibilidad de que no pudiese tocar, no quería darles esperanzas y luego decepcionar a los niños... ni a ella, no quería hacer el ridículo frente a ella.**

 **Aunque ese momento, cuando la vio en el medio de la ronda, leyendo un cuento para los niños sentados en el verde pasto, mientras es el estaba allí encerrado mirándolos por la ventana se dio cuenta que no podía tener miedo.**

 **Abrió** **la ventana y sacando a su viejo amigo comenzó a tocar. Y entonces se dio cuenta que aun podía, que el sonido salia, esas canciones en su cabeza seguían allí, ni una sola nota se había movido de su lugar, la música salia incluso mejor que antes, podía escuchar que su sonido no era el mismo, de hecho era mas agradable y mas dulce.**

 **Cuando la canción acabo observo como el publico lo miraba fuera de la ventana. Jamas había visto rostros mas brillantes como esos, jamas había sentido tanta satisfacción en su vida, allí viendo la sonrisa que el pudo formar en los rostros de los niños sabia que tenia suficiente en la vida.**

 **...**

 **Esa misma noche, después de cenar y que los niños le pidieran que tocara nuevamente para ellos, se marcho a su habitación, y allí estaba ella. Parada junto a la ventana admirando las estrellas. - _Tu canción a sido hermosa... jamas había visto a los niños tan emocionados, no se como podríamos agradecerte...-_ Cuando se giro hacia el sus miradas se encontraron un momento, y lentamente ella se acerco. - _Me gustaría... poder...ver tu rostro...-_ Sus finas manos se acercaron a su rostro mas el las detuvo con cuidado, seria inútil. - _Lo lamento... no quería molestarte...-_ Vio la decepción en sus ojos y negó suavemente, entonces, aunque no llegara a nada acerco sus manos a la mascara.**

 **Cerro los ojos un momento y entonces sintió el frió recorrer sus mejillas, una sensación que casi había olvidado. Al abrir los ojos vio la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica, sus mejillas encendidas en un rojo intenso y en sus manos la mascara blanca. Entonces, atónito, se llevo las manos al rostro y pudo sentirlo, sintió su piel, sus facciones, estaba libre de la mascara. Una carcajada salio de su garganta y salio de su boca, su voz también había vuelto. - _Gracias! Muchas Gracias!.-_ Cargo a la muchacha desde su cintura y la elevo a lo alto.**

 **- _Es...Espera!-_ La muchacha se aferro a el con temor de caer, en ese momento se miraron a los ojos y el muchacho se acerco mas a ella, pegándola contra su cuerpo. **

**- _Mi nombre es Ren, y tu debes ser el ángel que enviaron del cielo para que encontrara...-_ Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron aun mas al escuchar sus palabras. - _Lamento haber tardado tanto haberte encontrado... pero puedo decirte con toda la seguridad que te adoro, eres mi inspiración, mi salvadora, mi ángel, mi musa...-_ Cada palabra sonaba con tanta intensidad que podria derretir un bloque de hielo. Ademas sus manos lentamente se pasaron por la cintura de la joven, hacia mucho tiempo que quería tocarla, pero no sin antes decirle todo lo que pensaba. - _Siento que fui hecho solo para amarte... ahora dime, angelito... tu estas hecha para amarme a mi?...-_ Vio una sonrisa formarse en su rostro, y aunque ella no respondió con palabras un leve asentimiento con su cabeza fue suficiente para el. **

**Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos dejo caer a la joven sobre su cama. Entonces, como un lobo, se coloco sobre ella, sin darle chance a escapar. - _Quiero escuchar mas de tu melodiosa voz_ _...-_ Con una sonrisa picara se acerco a ella, devorando sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo su vestido, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel. **

**- _Espera... n..no es muy pronto?...-_ La pregunta de la joven le hizo un poco de gracia, de hecho ella tenia razón, pero el jamas había esperado tanto por una mujer como lo había hecho por ella, y jamas había sentido tanta atracción por alguien como con ella, sentía que su cuerpo podria explotar en cualquier momento. **

**- _No... por que te espere toda mi vida...-_ Miro sus grandes y confundidos ojos un momento antes de volver a besarla. Mientras que sus habilidosas manos se deshacían de la ropa de ambos en cuestión de pocos minutos.**

 **- _Como... hiciste...?-_ La muchacha se sorprendió, y avergonzó, al notar su completa desnudes, y aunque quiso cubrirse el otro no lo permitió. **

**- _No te preocupes por eso detalles... concéntrate mejor en lo que haré...-_ Jalo sus piernas para abrirlas y se agacho entre ellas, besando la cara interna de sus suaves muslos mientras se iba acercando a su zona intima. Sintió el calor que emanaba y con sus dedos lentamente separo sus labios, ignorando las protestas de la joven, y paso su lengua lentamente por allí, saboreando su excitación. El solo sentir su sabor y escuchar sus gemidos hizo que su miembro se endureciera hasta el punto que empezaba a doler.**

 **Cuando sintió su cuerpo tensarse se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de acabar, entonces se separo de ella lentamente para poder admirar su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos llenos de placer. - _Ren...?-_ Fue escalando por su cuerpo, acomodándose entre sus piernas.  
**

 **- _No te preocupes... voy a continuar... pero quiero que ambos lleguemos juntos...-_ Paso las manos por sus largas piernas, hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos suavemente para elevarlos - _Si te duele... quiero que me lo digas y parare, esta bien?...-_ Posiciono la cabeza de su miembro y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, escuchando como un agudo y cortado gemido salia de su boca. - _Dios... estas tan apretada... siento que podria volverme loco...-_ Se relamió los labios lentamente mientras sentía como su interior ajustaba todo el largo de su miembro a medida que entraba. **

**Sus cuerpos se fueron fundiendo el uno con el otro. En un baile donde la música era el sonido de sus cuerpos amándose.**

 **Al día siguiente, al despertar, el hombre miro a la muchacha junto a el y sonrió. Habia encontrado a su musa y la dueña de su corazón.**

 **...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5** _Una desconocida_

 _Habia una vez..._

 **En una mansión en lo alto de las montañas, un joven de renombre. Era arrogante, y le gustaba mucho dar ordenes a los sirvientes de la casa, siempre sostenido por el dinero de su familia y un apellido de mucha altura. Pero incluso, dentro de los círculos sociales mas elevados, las voces susurraban que aquel muchacho era el ser mas despreciable jamas conocido.**

 **Aunque quien lo viese no pudiese nunca imaginarlo, pues tenia unas suaves facciones, una pequeña altura y unos grandes ojos como los de un cachorro. Quien lo viese podria creer que no era mas que un joven inocente, pero quienes lo conocían podían asegurar que era el muchacho mas caprichoso que alguien tuviera la desgracia de tratar.**

 **- _Amo Nagi... debe prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche, son ordenes del señor que usted asista...-_ Dijo su mas anciano sirviente, era Toshiro, un hombre de entrados años, una barba siempre recortada, uniforme impecable, quizás uno de los pocos humanos capaz de resistir a la actitud del joven amo de la casa, quizás por el hecho de que el mismo lo vio nacer y algo de cariño podria tenerle a ese, así llamado, ¨demonio¨. Pero igual forma servia a todos los amos de la casa, desde al joven Nagi, hasta sus dos padres, quienes esa noche debían asistir a una fiesta de gala en una ciudad vecina, y el menor estaba obligado a asistir y socializar con aquellas personas.**

 **Ya se acercaba la hora de la fiesta, de hecho faltaban solo dos horas para ser exactos, pero el menor continuaba en su habitación, recostado en la cama escuchando la música que salia de su reproductor mientras leía un libro. - _No me siento de ánimos para ir allí, y menos con ese traje que me mandaron mis padres...-_ El menor se refería a ese absurdo traje negro con rayas grises que lo hacia ver como un acordeón, estaba cansado de que sus padres le compraran ropa en sus viajes por Europa, seria mejor que le compraran una computadora nueva o un teléfono de celular ultimo modelo, o por que no un automóvil? **

**- _Pero Amo Nagi... sus padres han insistido en que debe ir a esta fiesta...-_ El anciano mayordomo no sabia como hacer entrar al razón al muchacho, muchos sabían que era tan obstinado que no importaba si era orden de sus padres o de un rey, el se mantendría firme.**

 **- _Diles que me e enfermado o que me morí, inventales algo, pero no voy a ir, ahora retírate de mi habitación, quiero estar solo...-_ Movio la mano para hacer que el otro se retirara, y el anciano no tuvo mas opción que irse de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, tratando de ver que podria decirle a los señores de la casa como razón para que el joven no iba a asistir a la fiesta.**

 **...**

 **Pasaron las dos horas para que fuese el horario de la fiesta, luego pasaron tres, luego cuatro. Su teléfono no paraba de sonar, eran sus padres que esperaban regañar lo seguramente, así que no lo contesto, solo lo metió dentro de su enorme armario y cerro la puerta.**

 **Al asomar el rostro por el enorme ventanal de su cuarto pudo observar las horribles nubes de tormenta que se acercaban a la dirección de la mansión - _Genial... con una tormenta muy grande seguramente nos quedaremos sin luz...-_ Aunque a tan altas horas de la noche podria simplemente acostarse a dormir y esperar al día siguiente, le molestaba el solo hecho de que su casa se pudiese quedar sin luz, así que rápidamente ordeno a los sirvientes que estuviesen listos con velas y linternas, ademas de que desconectaran todo aparato que pudiese dañarse en caso de tales apagones. **

**- _Muy bien, eso sera suficiente-_ Ya preparado, decidió quedarse despierto unas horas mas, ordenando en la cocina que preparar un par de sus postres favoritos y bebida caliente, quería pasar el resto de la noche con la televisión encendida para poder disfrutar de las películas que mas le gustaban.**

 **Cuando estaba dispuesto a sentarse frente a la televisión el timbre del lugar resonó en las habitación y tuvo que fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Si se tratara de sus padres entrarían con sus llaves, no tendrían por que tocar el timbre. Así que, por curiosidad, se asomo mientras que Toshiro abría la puerta. Pudo observar del otro lado una persona, una persona envuelta en una manta negra que no dejaba ver ni la mas mínima linea de su rostro, ademas de que estaba empapada pues al parecer la lluvia ya había comenzado, ademas de que estaba curvada, quizás por el frió.**

 **- _Señor... solo le pido que me deje pasar hasta que la tormenta pase, entonces me retirare, prometo no hacer nada...-_ La voz suplicante sonó en el lugar, mas el menor, menos que conmovido se acerco para echar a aquella persona extraña. **

**- _Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo permitir el paso a ningún extraño...-_ Dijo Toshiro con verdadera lastima por la persona desconocida, pues sentía pena de echar a alguien a la calle con una tormenta tan fuerte sobre sus cabezas. Mas el extraño no se marchaba, entonces el menor se acerco como una fiera cuando un relámpago ilumino todo el cielo y la luz momentánea le hizo observar un tierno y hermoso rostro bajo esa capa negra. **

**- _Toshiro... deja a esa persona pasar, que no ves que hay una tormenta horrible afuera?... Deja que pase y se saque esa capa empapada, tráele toallas pronto-_ No hizo mas que dar ordenes con una amable sonrisa, que era obviamente fingida, mientras el anciano se retiraba y el sostenía la puerta, dejando que la persona pasara a la casa. - _Adelante, adelante, pase...-_ Cuando termino de entrar solo cerro la enorme puerta y lo observo. **

**- _Muchas gracias... es usted muy amable por permitirme la entrada a su casa. Afuera hay una tormenta que solo advierte ponerse peor y estoy muy lejos de la ciudad para poder hospedarme en un hotel...-_**

 ** _-No te preocupes por eso... ahora sácate esa capa empapada o pescaras un resfriado-_ Dijo con ansiedad, pues solo quería confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Lentamente el extraño se saco la capa, sosteniéndola doblada sobre un brazo.**

 **Era la dama mas tierna que hubiese visto, sus ojos, sus labios, sus facciones, todo se unía en una sola y dulce imagen. Era como ver un tierno ángel, y eso solo le hizo pensar que quizás la noche podria ser mas divertida de lo que esperaba y que no se arrepentía de no haber asisto a aquella fiesta.**

 **En ese momento llego Toshiro con un par de toallas limpias y dobladas que le acerco a la joven que tiritaba de frió. Estando solo vestida con un delgado vestido rosado y unas sandalias de un tono perla, no estaba bien abrigada para una noche como esa. -** ** _Muchas gracias...-_ Le susurro al anciano mientras se pasaba una toalla sobre los hombros. **

**- _Ven conmigo, por favor... prenderemos la chimenea y te daré algo caliente para que entres en calor...-_ El menor, sin reparo alguno, se acerco y rodeo a la chica con uno de sus brazos para guiarla por la casa, aunque la joven no le aparto en ningún momento ni tampoco hubo mueca en su rostro ante la acción del joven. De esa forma la llevo hasta un sofá, mientras que sus sirvientes encendían la chimenea de la casa, lo que ilumino aun mas la habitación y la puso de una temperatura agradable, entonces otra sirviente apareció con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. El menor tomo ambas y le acerco una a la muchacha. - _Aquí tienes, espero que te guste el chocolate caliente...-_**

 ** _-Si, me gusta...-_ La joven susurro mientras tomaba la taza entre ambas manos, disfrutando de la sensación de la taza caliente en sus fríos dedos e inhalaba profundamente el delicioso aroma a chocolate. - _Eres muy amable conmigo... de verdad tenia miedo de quedarme afuera...-_**

 ** _-Por favor, no dejaría a una linda chica como tu afuera en una tormenta como esta...-_ Se acerco a la muchacha y tomo asiento junto a ella, pudo admirar el dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas, aquel acto de joven bueno y amable estaba haciendo efecto en ella. - _Pero dime... vestida así... a donde se suponía que ibas...?-_**

 ** _-A ningún lado supongo... solo necesitaba pensar, me he perdido... y luego esa horrible lluvia empezó, por suerte vi este lugar a lo lejos y aquí me tiene...-_**

 ** _-Es verdad...es una suerte, aquí tenerte...-_ Acerco una mano para acariciar un poco su cabello, corriéndolo a un lado para dejar al descubierto uno de sus hombros y su cuello, su vestido tenia suaves tiritas que se romperían tan fáciles en sus manos. Pudo observar como su cuerpo se estremecía ante su toque, esa reacción tan suave e inocente le gusto, mas le gusto como la joven intentaba disimularlo dando unos sorbos a su taza de chocolate. - _Dime... no te preocupa estar en la casa de un desconocido?... Se que luzco joven... pero te aseguro que soy un hombre...-_**

 ** _-Lo se...-_ En ese momento sus miradas chocaron y ambos se quedaron en silencio. - _No... no me queda... dudas que es un hombre...-_ La chica susurro con una vergüenza obvia, entonces el joven sonrió satisfecho y se acerco tomando su mentón delicadamente. **

**- _Pero me gustaría continuar demostrandotelo... eso te molestaría...-_ Se acerco lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran y sus respiraciones chocaran. **

**- _... No... no me molestaría-_ En ese momento se fundieron en un beso, el chico la fue subiendo por completo al sofá, acariciando sus piernas mientras sus manos se iban colando bajo el vestido. Sin dudas esta seria una buena noche para el. Ambos tenían experiencia al besar, el menor no tardo al notar que la muchacha podía seguirla el juego, sobre todo cuando su lengua salio sin problemas a jugar con la suya.**

 **Era increíble pensar que solo con ese beso ya estaba encendido, esta chica no era una simple principiante. Por eso cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire la observo fijamente. - _Parece que pasaremos una buena noche...-_**

 ** _-...Y puede ser mejor...-_ La voz de la joven salio tan seductora que penetro desde sus orejas hasta en el fondo de su cerebro, y su cuerpo quedo inmovilizado un momento, dejando que la muchacha lo hiciese sentar en el sofá. Miro como se levantaba moviéndose cual si fuese un baile, tenia tanta gracia al moverse que solo podía ser una diosa.**

 **Se agacho frente a el, arrodillándose en el suelo entre sus piernas. Sus manos pasaron por sus muslos cubiertos por el pantalón hasta que llegaron al botón y al cierre que abrieron rápidamente para poder introducirse dentro de sus piernas. El joven no podía hablar, solo podía sentir sus manos pasearse por su miembro que no tardo en endurecerse. Soltó suaves suspiros mientras que no podía apartar la mirada de la chica, quien se acerco lentamente hasta que finalmente sintió sus labios apoyarse en la base de su miembro, en un suave beso. La muchacha arrastro aquel beso por todo el eje de su miembro hasta la punta, entonces entreabrió los labios sacando la punta de su lengua y la paseo por la cabeza haciendo que el gruñera de placer.**

 **No era la primera ves que una chica le hacia sexo oral, pero ella se tomaba cada segundo para hacerlo, sin dejar un centímetro sin recorrer por sus labios o su lengua, mientras que los dedos se aferraban a su base para mantenerlo en su lugar. Luego de haberlo cubierto de su saliva comenzó a engullirlo en su boca, como si se tratase de un dulce. La mente del muchacho quedo en blanco en ese momento, ante aquellas pequeñas succiones.**

 **- _Por dios!...-_ Paso una mano por el cabello de la muchacha, acariciando ligeramente para demostrarle que estaba por buen camino, pero entonces una caricia inesperada le saco el aliento. Sintió como una de sus manos se paseaba por sus testículos, aun dentro de su ropa, ese suave masaje provoco que su miembro dejara salir aquel espeso liquido blanco en su boca de forma precoz, haciendo que el otro se avergonzara, pues nunca le había pasado algo así.**

 **- _Perdona...-_ Al escuchar a la joven pedir perdón con tanta vergüenza le hizo avergonzar aun mas.**

 **- _No te disculpes... eso fue increíble...-_ Tomo los brazos de la chica y la jalo para hacerla subir sobre el, acomodando una de sus piernas a cada lado suyo, mientras las acariciaba lentamente y subía su vestido hasta su cintura. - _Ahora... que tal si te hago sentir bien yo...?...-_ Observo las bragas mas lindas que hubiesen existido, de un encaje rosa y delicado con unas finas tiras, seguramente nuevas. Se relamió los labios mientras su mano movía el puente sobre la tela para poder observar su zona, y se sorprendió al encontrársela completamente depilada - _Parece que alguien esperaba divertirse hoy... que suerte tenemos que la lluvia te haya guiado aquí, no?...-_**

 **Admiro aquella zona desnuda, tan rosada y suave. Paso lentamente sus dedos, separando un poco los labios, disfrutando de como la muchacha se estremecía y cerraba los ojos con pena, era tan sexy y experta, pero a la ves daba ese aspecto inocente y tierno que le encantaba. Uso un tercer dedo para empezar a recorrer aquella húmeda zona, buscando un pequeño y sensible botón. Entonces pudo ver como el cuerpo de la chica se agitaba y un dulce gemido salían de sus labios, y atrapo aquel bonito con su dedo indice, frotándolo lentamente.**

 **Observo como los duros pezones de la muchacha traspasaban el vestido y cayo en cuenta de que no llevaba sostén alguno - _Dios... eres tan sexy...-_ Acerco su boca y dio una mordida a uno de sus pezones sobre la tela, disfrutando del agudo gemido que soltó la chica. - _Sacarlas... te haré sentir mejor si lo haces...-_ Lo haría el mismo, pero una mano la tenia ocupada acariciando el sexo de la muchacha mientras que la otra la tenia firmemente agarrada a su trasero, ademas, seria mas sexy si ella lo hiciese, pensó.**

 **Entonces, la chica, guió sus propias manos entre temblores de placer a la parte superior de su vestido y se bajo sus breteles para luego jalar lo hacia abajo. Sus senos salieron rebotando frente al rostro del muchacho quien sonrió satisfecho y se acerco hundiendo el rostro entre ambos montículos suaves, y los mordisqueo lentamente, sin lastimar a la muchacha.**

 **Lentamente introdujo un dedo dentro suyo, que fue bien recibido por el interior de la muchacha. Ese espacio tan caliente y húmedo logro que su miembro se pusiese duro al instante. - _Por dios... necesito entrar ahora mismo...-_ Admitió sin escrúpulo mientras retiraba la mano lentamente y lamia la humedad que había quedado en sus dedos.**

 **- _Tienes protección?...-_ Aquella pregunta le hizo sonreír, si tenia, pero estaba en su habitación, y no llegaría hasta haya.**

 **- _No te preocupes por eso... no me correré dentro preciosa...-_ La jalo contra su boca, besando sus labios con una fiera pasión, mientras la acomodaba contra su dura erección. La muchacha lentamente se fue sentando en esta, permitiendo que entrase, y ambos gimieron, uno en la boca del otro.**

 **...**

 **El sol golpeo en su rostro por la mañana. Jamas había dormido tan profundo, pero jamas había tenido una noche de sexo tan intenso, donde había empezado en el sofá, siguió en el baño y termino en la cama. - _Fue increíble...-_ Susurro mientras se giraba pero se sorprendió al ver su cama vacía. Lentamente se fue levantando y se coloco una bata.  
**

 **Fue al baño y también lo encontró vació, pensó que que quizás haya ido a comer algo, así que salio de su habitación y fue a la cocina y a la sala. Donde se encontró con Toshiro quien ordenaba las sillas alrededor de la mesa. - _Buenos Días joven amo...-_**

 ** _\- Toshiro, la chica de anoche, donde esta?-_ Pregunto con cierta ansiedad que no podía explicar.**

 **- _Se marcho al amanecer, mientras aun dormía Amo...-_ Nagi abrió sus ojos sorprendido, pues ella se había marchado sin decirle nada, se sorprendía que una chica tuviese agallas de hacer algo así.**

 **- _Bueno... dejo un mensaje o una nota para mi...?...-_ La ansiedad en su voz se incremento, mientras miraba a su mayordomo fijamente. Mas el anciano solo negó levemente con la cabeza.**

 **- _No mi señor... solo se marcho de la casa a primera hora de la mañana...-_ El muchacho se mordió entonces la uña de su pulga ry camino a su cuarto, sintiéndose enfadado y sin saber precisamente a que se debían esos sentimientos.**

 **El resto del día no fue mejor, sus padres lo acorralaron en el horario del almuerzo, regañándolo por no haber ido la noche anterior a la fiesta, el no estaba de humor para escucharlos, y menos lo que tenían para decirle después. - _Esta noche vendrán a cenar unos amigos, con su hija, la cual tendrías que haber conocido ayer, no sabes que vergüenza nos hiciste pasar. Ellos estaban muy ansiosos por conocerte...-_ El menor rodeo la mirada, pues tenia muy en claro los sentimientos de sus padres por encontrarle una prometida de buen estatus pronto. Pero esta ves no podria escapar del encuentro, siendo en su propia casa y con sus padres vigilando, no podria ir a ningún lado.**

 **Y el día paso muy rápidamente. Se vio obligado a usar ese horrible traje que no quiso usar la noche anterior y fingir una sonrisa. - _Te encantara, es una joven linda, muy refinada, no sabes lo educada que es, ademas de que es muy inteligente. Es una jovencita encantadora...-_ Escuchar a su madre era la mas largas de las torturas. Escuchar que su madre hablara así de una chica querría decir que debía ser una muchacha molesta, estirada, aburrida e insulsa, por lo que no tenia mucho que esperar.**

 **Entonces Toshiro anuncio la llegada de sus invitados y el muchacho observo entrar a una pareja mayor con su encantadora visitante de la noche anterior, lo que le saco la respiración por un momento. Entonces ella se acerco con una sonrisa y estiro la mano hacia el. - _Me da gusto conocerte Nagi...-_**

 **Entonces el muchacho salio de su trance y sonrió, tomando su mano con delicadeza para besar el dorso. - _El gusto es todo mio...-_**

 **...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

Comenzare a publicar una nueva historia, una de Naruto. Espero que la lean si les gustan mis fics, gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5** _El azulejo_

 _Habia una vez..._

 **En el lejano archipiélago conocido como Japón, un bello arte escénico conocido como el teatro Kabuki. Hace tiempo que las mujeres tenían prohibido participar de aquellas historias frente al publico, por lo que hombres solían tomar sus papeles, y entre esos hombres había uno particularmente hermoso, que interpretaba los roles femeninos mas delicados que se pudieran apreciar, y se llamaba Hijirikawa Masato.**

 **Las personas venían desde muy lejos solo para tener el placer de verlo actuar. El era una joya, un diamante pulido que relucía como una estrella, pero tras el escenario su vida era una lamentable prisión donde se le negaron todos los placeres de la niñez, y ahora, de la juventud.  
Vivía para el teatro, para la actuación, para nada mas. No le permitían salir de su palacio por temor a que su piel se dañara, no hablaba pues no querían que su garganta se cansara, sus comidas estaban programadas, medidas y finamente seleccionadas para su salud, no practicaba ningún deporte aparte de la danza, solo podía tocar su erhu en su habitación o escribir, los únicos dos pasatiempos que tenia permitido mientras miraba con melancolía la ventana de su cuarto, añorando poder transformarse en un pájaro para poder salir volando.  
**

 **-... _Oh..-_ En ese momento, cuando sus pensamientos volaban, parecía que se habían manifestado en un pequeño pajarito, un azulejo. Era un pájaro hermoso que parecía no temerle a las personas, pues cruzo la ventana entreabierta y se acerco sin vergüenza al joven, posándose sobre su hombro. - _Hola pequeño... acaso tu nido esta en nuestro jardín?...-_ Estiro su brazo para tomar una galleta que rompió en su palma y la acerco al pájaro, que abrió su pico para tomar un pequeño trozo y comerlo. - _No le temes a las personas, no? Que pequeño tan valiente...-  
_**

 **Como si el azulejo agradeciera los halagos y la comida comenzó a cantar para el. Masato cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la canción del animal, hasta que este comenzó a agitar sus alas y se aparto del el, haciéndole abrir los ojos para ver que ocurría. Cuando miro de nuevo pudo ver una mano en la ventana. - _Ao! Ao! Ven aquí! -_ Logro escuchar una voz femenina y esa mano definitivamente pertenecía a una mujer, pero por su aspecto dañado probablemente a una campesina, entonces el pájaro se apoyo en la mano del muchacho observándolo con sus intensos ojos y luego miro a la ventana, como su esperara que el lo llevara. Lo hizo, lentamente se paro y estiro su mano hacia la otra, dejando que el pájaro se pasara de una a otra.**

 **- _Este es tu pájaro?...-_ Pudo ver como la mano se tenso ligeramente, y poco a poco se retiro junto con el azulejo, que pareció haber movido su pequeña cabeza, como un agradecimiento. Estaba seguro de que aquella muchacha había salido corriendo ahora que tenia a su amigo, así que solo suspiro levemente y se giro para poder volver a su escritura.  
**

 **- _No es mio... es decir... las aves no tienen dueños... ellas son libres, yo solo me preocupo de que no se meta en líos...-_ Se podía escuchar la timidez en su voz, pero aun así le había respondido en ves de marcharse de inmediato, lo que le saco una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho.**

 **Entonces se volvió a acercar, cuando escucho los pasos rápidos de aquera y se colgó de la ventana rápidamente - _Espera!-_ Al asomar la cabeza noto que la muchacha ya se había marchado, y ni siquiera la había podido ver. Por lo que soltó un suspiro de resignación y volvió a su mesa. - _...son libres...-_ Susurro despacio mientras miraba su pincel y su papel, escribiendo el kanji de azul (Ao), y el de libertad.  
**

 **...**

 **Al día siguiente cumplió con su rutina diaria. Desde levantarse, su baño, el desayuno con sus padres en total silencio. Su clase de danza al medio día, luego un pequeño almuerzo para ir a sus ensayos y regresar a su cuarto a media tarde para simplemente quedarse allí encerrado hasta que lo llamaran para cenar.  
**

 **Empezó** **a tocar su fiel instrumento en la quietud de la habitación cuando escucho un suave sonido que acompañaba el ruido de sus cuerdas. No era nada mas que un azulejo en su ventana que cantaba con su música. - _Eres el mismo de ayer? Eres Ao? -_ Como si estuviera respondiendo le, el pájaro voló hasta el, apoyándose en su mano - _Tu amiga se preocupara de nuevo si no te encuentra, no te parece?...-_ Al igual que el día anterior rompió una galleta para darle unos pedacitos al animal, quien comenzó a comer de a poco. **

**No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que escuchara una voz femenina acercándose, que repetía una y otra ves: Ao. Entonces se coloco de pie y estiro la mano, donde el ave estaba apoyada, fuera de la ventana - _Disculpa! Aquí esta tu amigo!-_ Entonces los pasos se dirigieron a su ventana, y unos dedos muy suaves rozaron los suyos un segundo, hasta que el pájaro se cambio de mano. **

**- _Lamento que haya venido aquí de nuevo, pero el va a donde quiere y al parecer le gusto aquí...-_ Entonces, sintió como la curiosidad le picaba, y apoyo las manos en el marco de la ventana para asomar el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de una muy joven y dulce campesina.  
**

 **-... _tu... no tienes que disculparte... como dijiste... es libre y va a donde quiere...-_ Sus palabras salían como susurro, por alguna razón no podía animarse a soltar sus palabras plenamente en ese momento. Su corazón golpeaba en su pecho, y su mente se nublaba, jamas había estado en presencia de una mujer tan joven, bueno, solamente las veía en el publico, y jamas las distinguía bien. Ahora se preguntaba por que las representaba? Ella tenia una pequeña y respingada nariz, grandes ojos, su cabeza era mas pequeña, todo en ella era mas pequeño que el, y sus labios, no podía dejar de admirar esos pétalos rosados que eran su boca.  
**

 **- _Lo lamento... Ao y yo... debemos irnos...-_ Al escucharla salio de su trance, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para volver a enfocarse. Entonces trago en seco saliva y apretó las manos.  
**

 **- _Mañana, si Ao esta aquí... no tengas miedo en asomarte por mi ventana... te lo devolveré...-_ Entonces miro como la muchacha le respondía solo asintiendo ligeramente con su cabeza y con una suave sonrisa para retirarse, dejándolo a el con el corazón desbocado y la mente en el aire, a cien metros del suelo.  
**

 **Se sentó en el suelo lentamente, sintiendo el cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo y una sonrisa formarse en su rostro, era la sensación mas hermosa que hubiese vivido en su vida. Jamas se sintió tan emocionado, lleno de tanta energía, y sobre todo, ansioso por que llegara el próximo día.**

 **...**

 **Su rutina diaria jamas se le había hecho tan larga, jamas había notado lo tediosa y sofocante que era. O quizás nunca había querido verlo, pero ahora veía todo, y quería ver mas, pero nadie debía saberlo, nadie tiene que saber lo que el deseaba.  
**

 **Ya en su habitación no pudo tomar su instrumento, ni ponerse a escribir, solo esperaba mirando la ventana abierta con unas migajas preparadas en su mesita. Se mordió ligeramente el labio y finalmente apareció, el pequeño azulejo se adentro en la habitación sin vergüenza y se paro sobre la mesa para empezar a comer los pedacitos de galleta que el peliazul le había dejado preparados.**

 **- _Me alegra verte de nuevo...-_ Sonrió suavemente al ver al pequeño animal, cuando un ruido raro le llamo su atención y vio unas manos en el marco de su ventana y entonces el medio cuerpo de la muchacha subir. - _Es... Espera!-_ Corrió a ayudarla, por que estaba colgando con medio cuerpo afuera, al tomarla y jalarla hacia dentro no había pensado en lo liviana que era, y al tirar con tanta fuerza se paso y ambos cayeron hacia atrás, sobre el suelo.**

 **- _Lo... lo lamento...-_ Los rostros de ambos enrojecieron al estar tan cerca uno del otro y se miraron por unos minutos, antes de que el aleteo de Ao los hiciera reaccionar, y se alejaran. - _Lamento entrar así... pero... yo... te traje esto, por ser tan amable el otro día...-_ Entonces la joven busco en su ropa, sacando una pequeña bolsita que le entrego al joven. - _Son semillas de girasol! Mi tío las trajo de un viaje... y...bueno... espero que te gusten... a Ao y a mi nos gustan mucho...-_**

 **Masato tomo la bolsita con una leve sonrisa para abrirla y mirar las semillas alargadas y oscuras que había en su interior. - _Muchas gracias, no era necesario que me trajeras nada... yo debería estar agradecido, pues la compañía de Ao es muy agradable...-_ Apoyo la bolsa sobre su mesa, observando como el pájaro ya casi había acabado las migas de galletas. **

**- _De igual forma debemos irnos ahora...-_ Al estirar el brazo el azulejo pareció entender perfectamente el mensaje, pues voló hasta ella y se apoyo en su mano. Masato se la quedo mirando unos instantes antes de ponerse de pie.  
**

 **- _Si quieres puedes acompañar a Ao mañana... claro, si es que el quiere venir aquí también...-_ Acompaño a la joven hasta la ventana, donde el ave se fue volando y ella apoyo las manos para impulsarse, mirando de reojo al peliazul.  
**

 **- _Me gustaría...-_ Intercambiaron una furtiva sonrisa y ella salio por la ventana, siéndole mas sencillo salir que entrar.**

 **...**

 **Los siguientes días pasaron volando por las visitas del azulejo y su dueña. Masato nunca ansiaba tanto estar en su habitacion como ahora, sabiendo que ese era su pequeño escondite para poder encontrarse con sus dos amigos.  
Ya había pasado una semana, y se acercaba la fecha de su nueva obra. Tenia guardada en su habitacion una entrada para la misma, la cual quería entregársela a la joven, quería que ella asistiera, por lo que espero ansioso a que apareciera Ao en su ventana acompañado de su dueña, pero eso no paso. La noche cayo antes de que cualquiera de los dos apareciera y la ventana tuvo que cerrarse ante frió.  
Paso lo mismo el día siguiente, y el siguiente. Al cuarto día sin que ellos aparecieran decidió salir el, romper mas reglas de las que había roto y salir de esa prisión que llamaba hogar para buscarlos.  
**

 **Salio por la ventana como pudo, la muchacha hacia que eso luciera sencillo, pero al aterrizar rodó por el pasto, llenándose de polvo. Al pararse y sacudir su ropa observo todo a su alrededor, todo le parecía tan grande que no sabia por donde empezar a buscar, así que solo dejo que sus pies empezaran a moverse hacia la dirección que ellos desearan, y quizás los guiaran al lugar correcto.  
Observo como la gente iba y venia, comprando, trabajando, niños jugando inquietos por todos lados. Y entonces escucho un silbido, un silbido muy conocido. Se trataba del canto del azulejo.**

 **Sus pasos se hicieron cada ves mas rápidos, cuando sintió que el canto estaba cada ves mas cerca, hasta que finalmente llego a una casa, una vieja y maltratada casa. Trago saliva y golpeo la puerta con cuidado, mas no tuvo respuesta, por lo que entro lentamente y camino por esos pisos que crujían bajo su peso, como amenazando con romperse - _Ao?... te metiste aquí?...-_ Se asomo entre las habitacion, pero estaban vacías, y abandonadas.**

 **Parecía** **que nadie vivía allí, o eso pensó hasta que entro en la ultima habitacion y se encontró con una persona, una joven que estaba acostada en un viejo futon. Parecía dormida, y su rostro estaba enrojecido en rojo vivo. - _Oh no!-_ Se agacho a su lado y al tocarla se dio cuenta de la fuerte fiebre que tenia, muchas dudas aparecieron en su cabeza, pero no era lo que debía concentrarse, debía llevársela de allí para poder tratar la temperatura. - _Tranquila... te voy a ayudar...-_ Paso sus brazos bajo ella y la cargo, de hecho era muy liviana, jamas se había dado cuenta de su poco peso.**

 **Por el mismo camino que uso para recorrer la casa, la llevo fuera de ella, mirando que no hubiera tantas personas en la calle. Entonces salio con la joven en brazos y camino lo mas rápido que pudo a su hogar de nuevo, pero no podía entrar por la puerta, así que debería usar la ventana para entrar. - _Por favor... reacciona... necesito que me ayudes... tienes que entrar por mi ventana como siempre haces, no quiero tirarte, te podrías hacer daño...-_ Le hablo con cuidado, mientras la sacudía ligeramente, necesitaba que ella despertara.**

 **La muchacha poco a poco abrió sus ojos y lo observo, confundida, sumamente aturdida, pero parecía entender lo que el otro le decía, por lo que se movió de a poco, con su ayuda y se introdujo a la ventana. Estocen Masato entro, asomándose de que la joven no estuviese donde el el aterrizaría, por suerte ella se había acostado a un lado y el peliazul logro apoyar los pies sin pisarla. Saco la sabana de su futon y movió a la joven sobre el, cubriéndola mientras tocaba su frente. - _Tienes mucha fiebre... descansa aquí... yo te traeré agua...-_**

 **Se marcho rápidamente, caminando por el pasillo donde uno de sus sirvientes lo de tuvo, preguntando que hacia fuera de su cuarto. - _Siento la garganta seca... iba a buscar un poco de agua...-_ Entonces el sirviente se ofreció a prepararle un poco de te y llevárselo a su habitacion. Masato lo pensó un momento y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza - _Llévalo a mi cuarto, pero déjalo fuera de mi puerta y solo llámame, yo lo entrare... no quiero que me interrumpan mientras escribo entrando a mi habitacion...-_**

 **Cuando volvió al cuarto se encontró con la chica hecha un ovilla con toda la sabana sobre ella, podía ver como temblaba con violencia y apretaba sus ojos. Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba y se acerco a ella, sentándose a su lado para poder a traerla contra su pecho, abrazándola con una ligera fuerza mientras sus manos la frotaban. - _Tranquila... tranquila...-_ El sudor frió de la chica comenzaba a sentirse entremedio de sus cuerpos, su ropa empezaba a mojarse de a poco y eso solo empeoraría su estado. **

**Masato trago saliva, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, pero de igual forma comenzó** **a abrir la ropa de la muchacha, mirando a otro lado. La joven no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, o eso esperaba el, pero igual no se sentía a gusto observándola. Pero la curiosidad le picaba, sus manos, al sentir la piel tan suave bajo ella sentían deseos de moverse mas, hasta que sintió una suave y blanca carne, y sus ojos se giraron para observar.  
Miro como su mano, malvada traicionera, estaba sobre uno de sus suaves pechos. Sus dedos, cómplices de aquel acto, se movieron ligeramente sobre la piel, llegando hasta su pezón, sintiendo lo erecto que estaba y no paso desapercibido el suspiro suave de la joven ante aquel contacto.**

 **Sintió** **deseos de mas, de tocarla mas, de ver mas, de escuchar mas de esos suspiros. Poco a poco la fue poniendo de nuevo sobre el futon, esta ves con su ropa abierta, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto frente a el. Era la primera ves que podía mirar a una mujer en todas sus dimensiones, era tan diferente a el, y le gustaba. - _...Se ve... deliciosa...-_ No sabia por que, pero deseaba saborearla, lentamente se fue colocando entre sus piernas, abriéndolas lentamente hasta dejar al descubierto su sexo, rosado y palpitante.**

 **Se acerco de a poco sintiendo en sus labios el calor que emanaba de allí, poco a poco sus dedos separaron sus labios para poder observarlo mejor, y su lengua se paseo por aquella zona, sintiendo el gemido ahogado de la muchacha. Aquel ruido era mejor que los cantos de sus obras o el ruido de su erhu, era mejor que todo lo que hubiese escuchado antes. Impulsado por ese pensamiento, continuo con aquellas lamidas, sintiendo como lentamente aquella zona se humedecía mas y mas.**

 **La necesidad creció en el, y una de sus manos se metió entre su propia ropa, sintiendo su duro y erecto miembro. Sin querer parar solo continuo con aquellas lamidas, limpiando la humedad de la joven, a la ves que atendía su erección, acariciándose rápidamente con su mano. Cerro los ojos mientras su lengua comenzaba a adentrarse por su estrecha zona, revisándola a fondo, mientras imaginaba que era su miembro lo que adentraba en ella, y la hacia gemir de aquella forma.**

 **Cuando ambos explotaron la vergüenza llego a el, por haberse aprovechado de una joven que estaba inconsciente por la fiebre. La limpio con cuidado, intentando no mirarla de nuevo, y la metió de nuevo en la cama. -** ** _Dios... dime que sucede conmigo...-_ La fuerte opresión en su pecho no le dejaba en paz, pero tuvo que ignorarlo al escuchar a su sirviente que le traía un poco de té.**

 **No dejo que su sirviente entrada, solo abrió la puerta lo suficiente para tomar la taza y la volvió a cerrar, volviendo con la joven.  
Por las siguientes horas Masato la cuido, teniendo la precaución que nadie en la casa notara que había una extraña dentro. Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse la muchacha empezó a moverse poco a poco y sus parpados se abrieron con pesadez. - _Donde... estoy...?...-_ Susurro lentamente mientras su mano se acariciaba la cabeza.**

 **- _Tranquila... estas en mi cuarto, lo recuerdas?...-_ Se acerco a ella, ayudándola a sentarse, colocándole una mano en la espalda, mientras miraba sus cansados ojos. Entonces ella asintió levemente, notando el espacio en donde estaba. - _Te encontré con fiebre y te traje aquí... espero que no te moleste, pero pensé que seria lo mejor...-_ Pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro agotado de la joven, quien volvió a asentir.**

 **- _De verdad te lo agradezco, me salvaste la vida... Pero como encontraste mi casa? Nunca te he dicho donde vivo... ni siquiera sabia que tu conocías el pueblo...-_**

 ** _-No lo conozco, y no sabia donde vivías... Fue Ao quien me guió hasta tu casa con su canto...-_ Sonrió al recordar al pájaro que seguramente le había salvado la vida a su amiga con su canción, pero entonces miro la extrañeza en la mirada de la chica. **

_**-Como es eso posible?... Ao... el...-**_ **E** **n ese momento la joven bajo la cabeza con tristeza. - _Lamentablemente murió... unos niños... le tiraron rocas y no llegue a detenerlos... el pobre Ao murió de un golpe y lo enterré en el patio de la casa...-_ Masato quedo impactado, el estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado cantar, mas no iba a pelear a la joven con lo que escucho, contra lo que ella vivió. Entonces lo medito un momento y solo acaricio la cabeza de la muchacha.**

 **- _Entonces el no quería marcharse sin querer ver que estarías a salvo...-_ Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, apoyando la frente contra la suya. - _Y te prometo... que yo te protegeré de ahora en mas...-_ Ambos cerraron los ojos y sus manos se encontraron, entrelazando lentamente sus dedos.**

 **...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6** _Venta de corazones_

 _Habia una vez..._

 **Un joven pintor de mucho talento. Sus retratos de paisajes, de objetos, de personas, todas sus pinturas eran perfectas, era como ver el mas bello reflejo de la realidad. Pero en su rostro jamas eran expresados los sentimientos tan bellamente plasmados en sus pinturas.  
Algunos decían que el había nacido sin un corazón, que todas sus pinturas venían simplemente de ordenes que le daban a sus manos. Otros decían que debió pasar le algo de niño y que simplemente había cerrado sus sentimientos al resto de las personas. El hecho es que nadie sabia por que era así. Cabia aclarar que el misterio era tan profundo que ni siquiera el mismo pintor conocía la respuesta, Ai Mikaze, en variadas ocaciones intento sentir algo. Salio con diversas damas,viajo para conocer los mas hermosos paisajes, pero ni una sola ves sintió aquella sensación de su corazón acelerarse, esa felicidad que todo el mundo decía que te recorría el cuerpo entero y te hacia sentir como un ave que surca el cielo azul.**

 **- _Queremos que retrate cada belleza de mi perfecto reino...-_ El rey Miston era un hombre prepotente, que estaba prácticamente enamorado de su reino. Le encantaba presumir sus logros, y hablar de cada una de las maravillas que poseía, por eso mismo mando a llamar al talentoso pintor para que recorriera su reino y le preparara cuadros de los mejores paisajes que hubiera.**

 **- _Muy bien...en medio año tendrás listos sus cuadros rey Miston-_ El joven seria acompañado por un sirviente del rey, el cual era de suma confianza. Ya que le había entregado una orden firmada y con su sello para que en su viaje pudiera tener comida y alojamiento gratis, y debía asegurarse de que no abusara del mismo, e hiciera su trabajo debidamente.**

 **...**

 **5 meses pasaron. El joven Ai había preparado 10 cuadros diferentes, cada uno de ellos había sido enviados al rey a través de diversos mensajeros, quienes le traían una carta con el agradecimiento del joven. Por fin había llegado el ultimo mes, y el joven estaba en la ultima cuidad que retrataría, un pueblo pintoresco, conocido por su festival de las azaleas, una fecha pintoresca donde la gente venia de todas partes para poder observar como las calles eran cubiertas por las flores de diversos colores.**

 **Pero ni un arco iris sobre la tierra harían que el pintor abriera si quiera los ojos en señal de asombro. Nada haría que su corazón se acelerara. Que en su rostro se dibujara la mas pequeñas de las sonrisas. Todo seria inútil.**

 **- _Mañana comenzare a pintar, por hoy descansaremos..._ \- Las palabras de Ai fueron como música para los oídos de su acompañante, que estaba mas que agotado después del largo trayecto que habían recorrido desde la cuidad anterior hasta esta. Ademas, para el artista, recorrer la cuidad primero, antes de ponerse a trabajar, no era una mala idea. Quizás lograra encontrar nuevos pinceles, o pintura exótica del lugar. - _Ve a la posada y ya anotanos en nuestras habitaciones... iré a caminar un rato...-_ Sin decirle mas el muchacho se encamino por su propio lado. **

**El día era hermoso, y todas las personas estaban dando un paseo por la calle, comprando flores, dulces o joyas de los vendedores ambulantes. Todos los puestos eran exóticos y llamaban la atención por sus colores, y artículos.**

 **- _Lleve una flor que refleje a su corazón!-_ Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina hablar del corazón, y entonces se acerco a paso veloz al puesto del cual surgía la voz. Entonces observo a la muchacha que estaba rodeada de canasto de distintas flores, de tantos colores diferentes. El joven quedo prácticamente sin voz en ese momento sin saber por que. Entonces, como si ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, lo observo con una suave sonrisa. -Deseas _llevarte una flor? -_ El joven se quedo en silencio pero se acerco al puesto con cuidado. - _Deme su mano...-_ Totalmente obediente el muchacho le acerco su mano a la joven, quien la tomo entre las suyas, inmediatamente sintió una ligera descarga al sentir su suave piel contra la suya.  
- _Mhh... ya veo... ya veo... ya se exactamente que flor es para ti..._ \- La muchacha dejo ir su mano lentamente, y el artista solo se quedo mirando su propia mano, sintiendo la sensación de sus dedos sobre los suyos aun. - _Para ti... una camelia blanca...-_**

 **El joven pintor solo observo con sorpresa la flor, y la tomo con suavidad, admirando sus hermosos pétalos blancos. - _Porque esta flor?...-_**

 ** _-Por que tienes un corazón tierno y puro-_ La sonrisa de la joven y aquellas palabras lo desorientaron por completo. Jamas había pensado algo así, de hecho nadie lo hacia, todos pensaban que era un joven sin corazón, sin embargo la muchacha admitía con tanta suavidad que tenia un corazón puro. Pero claro, era su puesto de trabajo.  
**

 **- _Cuanto sera...? -_ Aunque tenia el pensamiento de que era una tontería le pagaría, por lo que saco la bolsa de monedas que tenia siempre en cima, cuando la muchacha negó levemente con la cabeza.**

 **- _Sera gratis, tu eres nuevo por aquí, no es verdad? Es un regalo-_ El muchacho se quedo en silencio ante la respuesta, y aunque estuvo apunto de replicarle, la muchacha solo se volvió hacia otras personas interesadas en sus flores.**

 **El resto del día se sintió aburrido, extrañado, jamas había tenido una sensación así antes. Era una ansiedad, pero no podía identificar de que, no podía notar por que se sentía de tal manera. Y en la noche, acostado en la cama de la habitacion rentada, mientras observaba el techo, se coloco la mano sobre su pecho y lo pudo sentir latir mas rápido a su corazón.**

 **...**

 **Al día siguiente algún impulso lo llevo a aquel puesto de nuevo, donde la joven continuaba allí, vendiendo sus diversas flores, de a una a la ves, persona por persona, quien se acercara a ella. No importaba la flor, si era pequeña, grande, con muchos colores o uno solo, siempre cobraba una moneda, y parecía que nunca entregaba dos flores iguales.**

 **- _No seria mas fácil si le dieras a todos la misma flor?-_ No sabia por que, pero deseaba hablar con ella, de cualquier cosa, por lo que solo pregunto lo primero que le vino a la mente. **

**- _No seria correcto, verdad? Seria como decirles a todos que son iguales... pero las personas no somos iguales...-_ La muchacha lo observo con una suave sonrisa, al parecer ella lo recordaba, aunque no lo expreso en palabras su mirada lo decía todo. **

**- _Como puedes saber como son las personas? Como entregas una flor que represente su corazón con tanta facilidad? Porque escogiste aquella camelia como mi flor?-_**

 **La joven lo observo y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña y dulce sonrisa - _Si que tienes muchas preguntas... ven cuando empieza a ponerse el sol, yo guardare mis flores y podremos hablar tranquilos con una taza de té-_ Aquello era una invitación, simple, cordial, que el muchacho ni siquiera pensó en declinar, por lo que solo asintió con su cabeza y empezó a dar una vuelta por la feria de artesanos, esperando a que el sol empezara a ocultarse.**

 **Habría recorrido la feria al menos 3 veces antes de que el sol empezara a ponerse poco a poco, jamas se sintió así, era hasta emocionante, podria admitir. Y todo por aquella vendedora.**

 **Cuando se presento en su puesto, ella estaba recogiendo todo, guardándolo poco a poco. - _Si que eres puntual...-_ Ai solo asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se acercaba para ayudarla a cargar las plantas como un buen caballero.  
Al acabar la joven lo guió por la cuidad, hasta una pequeña y modesta casa, que tenia un amplio y hermoso jardín adelante, dividido por rocas pequeñas y otras mas grandes adelante. - _Espero que te guste mi casa, no es la gran cosa, pero es cómoda y la mantengo cuidada-_**

 ** _-Se ve muy agradable y acogedora...-_ Luego de que la joven abriera y le cediera el paso, solo entro con sumo cuidado. Era pequeña por dentro, con escasos muebles de madera, pero aun así tenia su encanto en lo simple y modesta que era. **

**- _Iré a preparar el té, por favor, toma asiento...-_ Le señalo con suavidad las sillas que estaban frente a una mesita y se retiro, seguramente a la cocina. Mientras que Ai solo movió con cuidado una de las sillas y tomo asiento, pensó que nunca había hecho algo como esto, seguir a una extraña hasta su hogar, por mera curiosidad.**

 **La joven regreso en pocos minutos, con dos tazas calientes de te, las cuales apoyo sobre la mesa con cuidado y tomo asiento frente al joven, sonriendo le. - _Entonces... dime, que quieres saber? Hoy tenias muchas preguntas...-_**

 ** _-... Porque crees... que mi corazón es así?...-_**

 ** _\- Bueno... no es lo que creo, es lo que se...-_**

 ** _-Creo que estas equivocada... mi corazón solo late y nada mas... no siente de la forma que tu dijiste ayer...-_**

 ** _-Yo estoy segura de que si...-_ Entonces estiro su mano, y delicadamente la coloco sobre el corazón del pintor. El pudo sentir como ante aquel toque su corazón comenzó a acelerarse considerablemente. - _Ves? -_ Esa suave sonrisa lo dejo sin palabras, simplemente pudo tragar saliva, sintió la boca seca y sus manos húmedas.**

 **-T _u eres... una bruja?-_ **

**- _Que? Una Bruja?_ \- Al escuchar su pregunta la joven rió divertida. - _Claro que no, porque crees eso?-_**

 ** _-Por que cuando estoy contigo me siento extraño... como nunca me había sentido y lo unico que se me ocurre pensar es que me has puesto un hechizo...-_ La sonrisa picara de la joven le sorprendió un poco mas, pero entonces ella se deslizo lentamente frente a el, y la mano que estaba sobre su pecho, subió lentamente, acariciando su cuello y luego su mejilla. **

**Sus picaros labios acariciaron los de el, y Ai logro sentir una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo entero. Eso era un beso, y se sentía increíble, delicioso, hermoso. - _Bueno... no soy bruja... pero puedo entender lo que te sucede...-_** **Tomo los brazos del joven acariciándolos, y finalmente tomo sus manos parándose para poder guiarlo a su habitacion. - _Yo me sentí igual cuando te conocí... aunque yo no te acuse de ser un hechicero... eso es un poco injusto conmigo, no te parece?-_ Rio divertida mientras se ponía sobre la cama y lo guiaba lentamente junto a ella. **

**El no era idiota, sabia exactamente de que se trataba la situación, y francamente no sentía ningún deseo de resistirse. Ella podria ser su perdición, quizás había encontrado al fin aquella debilidad que nunca había tenido, aquel punto flojo, la mujer que podria destruirlo o darle la mayor felicidad.**

 **- _Eres terrible...-_ Susurro mientras le besaba lentamente. Aquel cosquilleo en sus labios se volvió algo mas intenso, sintió su lengua entrelazándose con la de ella, se sentía dulce y suave. Era como beber de la fuente de la vida, ponía su mente en blanco, y algo surgió de el, algo que no sabia que existía, alguna clase de instinto animal, primitivo. **

**No sabia como paso, pero de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban desnudos, convertidos en una sola persona. En aquel momento nada existía, no había obligaciones, otras personas, ni siquiera el mundo, solo eran ellos dos sobre esa cama, haciendo ese baile sensual que llamaban sexo.**

 **...**

 **- _Señor, le hemos traído el ultimo cuadro...-_ El cansado mensajero por fin había llegado al palacio del rey Miston, y en su espalda cargaba el ultimo cuadro del artista Ai, cubierto por una fina tela de color ocre.**

 ** _-Pues que estas esperando? Muestramelo!-_ Completamente ansioso de ver su obra final, el rey dio la orden, y el mensajero obedientemente bajo el cuadro y lo descubrió. Entonces Miston quedo en silencio con sus ojos bien abiertos, pero después empezó a carcajearse y observo el cuadro con una sonrisa _-Sabes? Creo que este es mi favorito...-_ La pintura no era mas que una camelia blanca, pero aquella pintura tan simple tenia mas sentimientos que cualquier otra que hubiese visto, y eso la hacia mas bella.**

 **El artista se quedo en aquella cuidad, donde había encontrado a la musa que le dio el regalo de su corazón.**

 **...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

Comenzare una nueva serie, un crossover entre Inuyasha y Yuyu Hakusho


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:** _Las estrellas_

 _Habia una vez..._

 **Un millón de estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno. Todas nos alumbran con su brillo cada noche evitando que nos sintamos solos en el enorme mundo, también nos ayudan a encontrar el camino a casa cuando estamos perdidos y lo mas impresionante de todo es que también nos conceden deseos. Pero esto solo es posible cuando se lo pide a una estrella fugaz pues es la única capaz de escuchar los deseos de la persona y cumplirlos con sus últimos retazo de luz.**

 **- _Solo quisiera tener una familia...-_ Susurro aquel pelirrojo mientras miraba al cielo desde la ventana de su habitacion, cuando observo como una estrella surcaba el azul de un lugar al otro, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran en sorpresa. - _Una estrella fugaz...-_ En ese momento cerro los ojos y lo mismo que había dicho lo pensó como un deseo.**

 **Para un chico que había crecido sin padres, que ahora vivía solo en un departamento, la idea de poder formar una familia era lo que lo iluminaba cada mañana. El era un romántico, creía en el amor, creía que si era de verdad podria casarse y tener una hermosa esposa, con niños, y amaría a su familia. Pero hasta el momento ninguna había sido las chicas interesadas lo suficiente. El no entendía que sucedía, por que preferían a los chicos malos, por que siempre lo dejaban, sus amigos intentaban aconsejarle, que debía ser mas asertivo, dejar de ser tan amable como un perro y ser mas fiero como un lobo.**

 **Pero Ittoki era un chico de corazón dulce y puro, no podía evitar tratar bien a todos, ser amable con las chicas con las que salia y siempre darles su espacio para no molestarles, pero eso le había costado muchas relaciones, pues era ¨demasiado bueno¨.**

 **- _Si mis amigos me vieran pidiéndole un deseo así a la estrella fugaz seguramente dirían que soy un idiota...-_ Susurro mientras reía levemente y cerraba la cortina, caminando a su cama, ya era tarde y debía levantarse temprano para poder ir a la universidad. - _Hasta mañana...-_ Se dijo a si mismo mientras iba cerrando los ojos y se acurrucaba entre las sabanas.**

 **.. Al despertar solo dio un largo bostezo, mientras se frotaba los ojos lentamente, entonces se movió un poco, pues casi estuvo apunto de caer de su cama por que estaba acomodado en el borde. Pero por que? Por que en su cama no había lugar, nada de lugar, había un enorme bulto junto a el. - _Pero... pero que?...-_ Sorprendido movió la sabana lentamente, y entonces la vio, una joven chica que dormía tranquilamente a su lado ,vestida por un hermoso vestido blanco de tela fina, la cual llegaba hasta sus rodillas.**

 **- _Que? Una... una chica?-_ La observo completamente atónito, pero mas que nada se sonrojo levemente, pues era bastante hermosa. Entonces se acerco lentamente, intentando tocar su rostro con sus dedos, pero en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron y de la impresión el muchacho cayo de la cama.**

 **- _Te encuentras bien? Te hiciste daño? -_ Desde el suelo observo como la joven se asomaba desde la cama, mirándolo como si lo conociera de toda la vida, hablándole calmadamente. - _Puedes pararte o necesitas que te ayude? -_ El pelirrojo, aun sorprendido, solo atino a negar levemente con su cabeza mientras iba sentándose poco a poco en el suelo, acariciándose un poco la cabeza. - _te diste un buen golpe...-_**

 ** _-ah... no... no paso nada... no importa...-_ Aun estaba aturdido, no sabia que decirle, pues era una completa extraña en su cama que había aparecido de la nada. - _Disculpa... yo... te conozco?-_**

 ** _-No, pero yo si te conozco a ti.. te he e visto cada noche durante mucho tiempo...-_ Esa era una confesión bastante aterradora, que daba mucho que pensar sobre aquella muchacha desconocida. Era un momento sumamente incomodo para el pelirrojo, no sabia que debería decirle o si solo debería salir corriendo para tomar su teléfono y llamar a la policía. - _Yo baje por que cada noche te escuche pedir lo mismo, y esta ves me esforcé mucho hasta que por fin pude llegar aquí...-_ Sus delgadas manos se acercaron al muchacho y acariciaron sus mejillas con una ternura increíble. - _Estoy aquí por que quiero ser tu familia...-_**

 ** _-...Que?-_ Dijo completamente atónito por aquella confesión, solo podía parpadear una ves por minuto, mientras que su cerebro estaba re calculando todo lo que sucedía allí.**

 **Poco a poco la mujer se movió fue de la cama para poder sentarse sobre el regazo del muchacho en el suelo, mientras que apoyaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y miraba fijamente sus ojos. - _...Todo este tiempo desee poder tener una camina contigo... un chico dulce y amable... diferente a todos los demás humanos...-_ Estaba absorto en su mirada cuando aquella palabra lo hizo reaccionar, pues había dicho ¨humanos¨. **

**- _Espera... tu... tu quien eres?-_ Estaba algo asustado, sorprendido sin dudas, pero a la ves intrigado por aquella mujer. **

**- _Yo? Yo soy la estrella a la que le pediste tu deseo... baje del cielo para poder cumplirlo... para que ambos lo cumplamos juntos...-_ Sus palabras no aclaraban su mente, de hecho lo hacían confundir mas, hacían que su cerebro entero se dio vuelta pues aquello no tenia el mínimo de sentido.**

 **- _Que?... Una... una estrella?... Como la del cielo?-_ Pregunto algo atónito, sin poder creer eso, parecía una tontería, una idiotez, una mentira mas enorme que la luna. Y entonces la muchacha asintió suavemente mientras sonreía con suma ternura. **

**- _Así es... tarde mucho en lograr liberarme del lugar del cielo... pero finalmente pude hacerlo y vine precisamente para estar contigo Ittoki... eres la persona mas dulce que visto a lo largo de los años... eres amable, eres tierno, siempre haces que las personas a tu alrededor sean felices y nunca pides nada a cambio. Tienes el sueño mas maravilloso de todos, y yo estaría honrada de ser la estrella que lo cumpliera...-_**

 ** _-Espera... yo... yo definitivamente me siento muy alagado de que digas todo eso... pero no nos conocemos... no se quien eres en realidad, es la primera ves que nos vemos y yo la verdad es que no puedo creer que tu seas... bueno... una estrella...-_ No le diría que todo eso le parecía una tontería, eso seria muy grosero, pero esa chica frente a el definitivamente tenia un grave problema, quizás había escapado de un hospital o algo, debía llamar a la policía pronto. **

**- _Bueno... si no me crees... te probare que soy una estrella...-_ Observo la decisión en sus ojos y entonces su cuerpo comenzó a soltar una brillante luz. Ittoki no sabia que decir, se había quedado sin palabras, aquello era como un sueño pues su cuerpo brillaba, como si se tratara de un hermoso ángel. **

**Poco a poco la luz se desvaneció y la muchacha volvió a observarlo, cayendo sobre su pecho como si estuviese por desmayarse - _H...hey... espera... estas bien? ...-_ Con cuidado la cargo en brazos para volver a subirla a la cama, recostándola con cuidado. - _Eso fue increíble... tu brillaste... como las estrellas, es verdad, eres una?-_**

 **La muchacha solo asintió suavemente con su cabeza, con un aspecto muy cansado. - _Si... pero brillar ahora que estoy con esta forma es muy difícil... requiere de mucha de mi energía...-_ Entonces la culpa invadió al chico, pues lo había hecho para demostrarle que no estaba mintiéndole. **

**- _Lo siento mucho... lo insiste para convencerme, pero no te preocupes... tu quédate en la cama hasta que te sientes mejor, si? Te traeré comida aquí, eso te hará sentir mejor! Espera un momento!-_ El muchacho salio corriendo a la cocina de su pequeño departamento, revisando lo que tenia a mano, pero luego pensó, que comían las estrellas? - _Esto... tu... que quieres comer?... Te gustaría un omellete o quizás quieres que vaya a comprar algo mas?-_ Pregunto mientras se asomaba fuera de la cocina observándola desde el pasillo.**

 **Lentamente la joven se fue sentando en la cama para poder observarlo. - _Lo que tu quieras comer esta bien para mi... muchas gracias, Ittoki...-_ Su sonrisa hizo que el rostro del pelirrojo se encendiera del mismo rojo que su cabello y se escondió en la pared de su cocina, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho.**

 **- _No seas tonto...-_ Se dijo a si mismo, pues no buscaba ilusionarse tan pronto. Seria una locura hacerlo, era una completa desconocida que venia del cielo diciendo que quería una familia con el. - _Creo que comí algo malo anoche...-_ Murmuro mientras empezaba a batir los huevos para preparar un omellete de queso, jamón y algunos vegetales.**

 **No tardo mucho, pues aquello se preparaba rápidamente. Hizo dos y los sirvió en platos individuales, poniéndoles cubiertos a ambos y dejaba preparado sobre la mesa de su cocina dos vasos con agua, por los cuales volvería después, pues por el momento llevo los platos a la habitacion, entregándole uno a la joven. - _Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte...-_ El pelirrojo solo sonrió levemente, pues le hacia feliz que alguien le agradeciera de forma tan cortés lo que hizo, entonces fue rápidamente a la cocina para tomar los vasos y llevarlos al cuarto también, dejándolos sobre su mesa de luz.**

 **Entonces se sentaron ambos para comer en la cama, Ittoki estaba fascinado pues a cada mordida que daba la muchacha parecía ser iluminada, no por aquella luz que le había mostrado antes, sino por la felicidad. Sus ojos se abrían y brillaban, y una pequeña sonrisa siempre se formaba en sus labios. El nunca había visto a alguien que disfrutara tanto de su comida.**

 **- _Esto esta realmente delicioso... muchas gracias...-_ Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta ves la muchacha lo observo, mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar el vaso y dar unos pequeños sorbos. - _Me gustaría poder comer tu comida todos los días, de verdad, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso!-_**

 ** _-Jeje... bueno, no es nada increíble... solo es un omellete que hice con lo había... pero te lo agradezco...-_ Sin darse cuenta también estaba sonriendo, era imposible no hacerlo con una joven tan hermosa y agradable como ella. - _Ya te sientes mejor?-_**

 ** _-Si, muchas gracias...-_ Poco a poco se fue levantando de la cama, sin soltar su vaso vació. - _Voy a lavar el plato, esta bien?-_ Entonces el pelirrojo se puso de pie también. **

**- _No hace falta que lo hagas, puedo lavar yo...-_ Entonces la muchacha le arrebato también su plato para ponerlo con el suyo y negó levemente con su cabeza. **

**- _Insisto, tu cocinaste yo lavo...-_ Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro antes de que desapareciera, yendo a su cocina para poder lavar los platos sucios. **

**El pelirrojo se quedo pensando en su habitacion, esa muchacha era bastante buena, entendía como funcionaba el trabajo en equipo. Pero era una locura interesarse en alguien que había caído del cielo... pero había caído del cielo para el, entonces en resumen no tenia mucho de malo si lo pensaba. Era una joven encantadora que parecía quererlo de verdad, era todo lo que el siempre había deseado. Podría darle una oportunidad en ves de desaprovecharlo de esa manera.**

 **...Los días pasaron y el chico cada ves se sentía mas unido a la estrella. Cada momento que pasaban juntos era divertido, aunque tenia sus problemas como todo.  
Ella no tenia energías durante el día, pero cuando la noche caía se veía revitalizada, feliz, radiante, entonces salia a caminar o pasear. Sus citas era únicamente nocturnas. Otro problema era que el no le presentaba a la joven a ninguno de sus amigos, ellos desconocían que tenia una muchacha viviendo en su departamento y que tenían prácticamente ya una relación formal, pues como les explicaría que su novia era una estrella que bajo del cielo específicamente para salir con el.**

 **-I _ttoki...-_ La joven estaba ayudando al pelirrojo a preparar la cena, pronto había aprendido a cocinar con su ayuda aunque al principio le costaba bastante. Pero esa noche en especial la muchacha se veía bastante deprimida. - _Yo... quisiera preguntarte algo...-_ Entonces el otro se dio vuelta para poder mirarla y asintió suavemente, con una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaría saber por que la joven se veía tan deprimida. - _Tu... tu eres feliz para mi? Te gusto de verdad?... Es decir... me amas...?-_**

 **El abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante aquello, nunca lo había pensado con la palabra ¨amor¨pero cuando escucho esa pregunta todos sus sentimientos golpearon en su pecho, gritándole que la amaba, que quería estar con ella, que quería que todos sus días fueran a su lado. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca, se encontraban atoradas en su garganta por una barrera de temores provocados por sus heridas anteriores.**

 **- _Yo... lo entiendo... tiene sentido. Por que nunca le dices a tus amigos de mi... nunca te gusta que salga por mucho tiempo... dormimos separados...-_ Sin darse cuenta Ittoki se acerco, abrazando a la muchacha con fuerza mientras sus labios presionaban los suyos para callar sus triste palabras.**

 **Aquel beso había sido mágico, durante todo ese tiempo juntos el no había tenido el valor de hacerlo, pero se sentía delicioso, sus labios eran suaves y carnosos. Deseaba mas.  
Poco a poco el beso se volvió mas intenso, el pelirrojo se dejo llevar por sus instintos naturales, haciendo que la muchacha entreabriera sus labios para poder introducir lentamente su lengua, quien entro poco a poco en busca de la suya, mientras saboreaba todo el interior de su boca.**

 **Cuando sus bocas finalmente se separaron se mirando a los ojos uno al otro, entonces el se dio cuenta que no podria esperar un solo día mas para tenerla, por lo que la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo a la habitacion, olvidándose la comida y de todo, pues ahora solo le importaba ser uno con ella. - _Te amo... te amo mas que ha nada... y quiero que me perdones por no habértelo dicho antes, por no hacerte lo ver antes..-_**

 **Pudo haber pasado toda la noche disculpándose, pero entonces ella lo cayo con un beso haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama, estaban hambrientos uno del otro. Sabían que no estarían saciados hasta que se probaran por completo, y eso hicieron. Toda la noche disfrutaron uno del otro, sin dejar centímetro de sus cuerpos sin tocar, besar o probar, bebiendo de sus jugos, otorgándose placer uno al otro hasta que sintieron que sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo.**

 **A la mañana siguiente ambos estaban agotados, con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados. El pelirrojo fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente para poder admirar aquel bello y perfecto cuerpo marcado por esos piquetes rojizos que el le había dejado como marca de pertenencia. Entonces sonrió, pues había encontrado a su familia, y la amaría por el resto de sus días, de día y de noche.**

 **...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:** _Volverá_

 _Habia una ves..._

 **Un general que guiaba el mas poderoso ejercito, llamado Sumeragi Kira. Nadie se enfrentaba a el, por que tenia la reputación de que no le interesaba matar con sus propias manos a un traidor entre sus lineas. De hecho nadie sabia si había algo que de verdad le importara a ese hombre, pues siempre se mostraba con la misma expresión seria e inmutable.  
Pero fuera de todo eso también era respetado, jamas atacaba a civiles ni permitía que sus hombres lo hicieran, lo que si, a medida que sus tropas avanzaban les permitía adentrarse en los pueblos unos momentos para evitar que los problemas surgieran. El comprendía que los hombres necesitaban comer buena comida, bebe y quizás conseguir compañía para poder liberar presión.**

 **- _Salud! Por que nadie puede acabar con nosotros ni con nuestro general!-_**

 ** _-Salud!-_ Todos brindaban y se divertían en el bar local, mientras que su general solo estaba a la cabecera de una mesa, con un vaso de cerveza a medio beber. No decía nada ni devolvía los halagos, solo daba tragos a su bebida. **

**- _General Sumeragi_ _, queríamos preguntarle... varios hombres creemos debería darse un momento para poder conseguir un poco de compañía-_ Una ceja se arqueo en el rostro del otro cuando escucho las palabras del subordinado, en verdad ese era una idea que tenia la mayoría de ellos, pues deseaban retribuirle al otro su nueva guía.**

 **- _Solo para usted hemos traído a la flor del desierto! La mas bella entre todas las damas para que pueda llevarle al mundo el cual todo hombre merece llegar-_ Y entre risas y aplausos una hermosa joven entro a la habitacion, vestida con un vestido rojo como la sangre que dejaba al descubierto sus tentadores muslos y sus voluminosos pechos. Era un tentadora rubia, de ojos seductores y una enorme sonrisa, que hizo que todos en la habitacion se quedaran mudos al instante.**

 **Nuevamente el mayor tuvo la misma reacción, arqueando una ceja mientras observaba a la muchacha que iba hacia el y le sonrió tentadoramente. Su pequeña mano se paso por su rostro del mayor, pero entonces una reacción que dejo a todos en silencio no se espero en llegar. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente y apartando su mano el general solo se acomodo su ropa y salio caminando sin decir una sola palabra.**

 **- _Pero que indignante...-_ Murmuro para si mismo, pues no soportaría que le llevaran una prostituta a sus piernas. No necesitaba esa clase de sucia atención, el no tenia interés en esas mujeres, no importaba como lucieran, si tuvieran los pechos mas grandes o el mas tentador trasero. **

**- _Señor... Señor!-_ No estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no escuchar aquel llamado a sus espaldas. Entonces se dio vuelta lentamente y observo como del bar una joven salia, por sus ropas se podía ver que era una de las camareras. - _Disculpe... pero se había olvidado esto en el bar-_ La muchacha le acerco su espada, es verdad, la había colgado en su silla y no la había tomado cuando salio.**

 **- _Te lo agradezco...-_ La acomodo en su cinturón pero entonces observo como la muchacha lo miraba con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa. **

**- _Vaya... si puedes hablar... por los rumores y por el tiempo que estuviste en el bar creí que te habían comido la lengua los ratones...-_ Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, pues nunca en toda su vida nadie la había hablado de esa manera o en ese tono tan confiado. - _Pero creo que has dejado escapar una buena oportunidad... ya sabes, irte dejando una chica tan atractiva como ella...-_**

 ** _-No creo que haya hecho tal cosa...-_ Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y hubo una chispa que el mayor pudo notar, aunque no podria decir que significaba, solo se acerco a ella sin apartar los ojos de encima de su rostro, para poder admirarla mas de cerca, y luego bajo ligeramente hasta su cuerpo, mucho mas tentador cubierto por ese uniforme tan tosco de bar que aquella muchacha envuelta en esa tela roja.**

 **- _General Sumeragi..._ _Fue un placer, tengo que volver al trabajo...-_ Cuando ella se movió para irse, fue como si su mano se moviera sola, pero rápidamente la detuvo, frenando la en seco. **

**- _Cuando acabas de trabajar?-_ No estaba seguro de donde salio esa pregunta pero de golpe sintió la necesidad de saberlo. Entonces una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la joven y lo observo de forma picara. **

**- _Solo en media hora... luego viene otra persona a reemplazarme en la noche para que pueda ir a casa a descansar... quizás... le gustaría acompañarme?-_ El hombre solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
Aunque al principio se había negado la muchacha lo obligo a volver a entrar, para que le esperara dentro bebiendo algo mientras tanto. Sus subordinados se sorprendieron de verlo de regreso, y siendo jalado por una camarera, pues nadie jamas se atrevería a obligar al general a hacer algo, pero nadie dijo nada, solo continuaron bebiendo y divirtiéndose.**

 **Aquella media hora se le hizo muy larga, pero le dio la oportunidad de poder enfocar su mirada en ella, mientras trabajaba, con la gracia con la que se movía y lo fácil que sonreía, sin nunca verse falsa.**

 **- _Ya estoy lista para que nos vayamos General Sumeragi-_ La vio acercarse, ahora sin el delantal banco atado a su cadera y un pequeño saquito de color rosa claro cubriendo sus hombros. Se veía pequeña e indefensa, pero hermosa.**

 **Caminaron en silencio por la calle del pequeño lugar, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa. La muchacha abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar. - _Le gustaría de que preparara algo para comer? -_ Pero antes de que siguiera hablando las grandes y cálidas manos masculinas pasaron por sus mejillas, entonces sus ojos se cerraron, disfrutando de esas caricias tan tiernas. - _Sumeragi...-_**

 ** _-No...-_ Su pulgar paso lentamente alrededor de sus labios, acariciándolos. - _Tu no me llames así... es Kira-_**

 ** _-Kira...-_ Suspiro suavemente, pero que ella dijera su nombre era mas que suficiente para que la piel del otro subiera a una mayor temperatura. **

**_-Si...-_ Sus pequeños brazos se estiraron para poder llegar a rodear su cuello, mientras que el se agachaba para poder abrazar su cintura y así levantar la, mientras que sus labios buscaban los suyos, besándose con una pasión que ninguno de los dos podria explicar, solo disfrutar.  
Solo fueron unos minutos antes de que se separaran para poder respirar mientras se miraban fijamente. - _Creo que dejare la comida para después...-_ Rio levemente y luego la muchacha lo jalo para poder guiarlo para su habitacion. **

**Se desvistieron el uno al otro con la necesidad de sentir sus pieles juntas. Entonces el la subió a la cama y se acomodo sobre ella, por la ansiedad había olvidado colocarse protección, o mas bien preguntar si la joven tenia allí, pues el no tenia encima algo como eso, nunca espero que algo así sucediera.**

 **- _Kira!-_ Cuando gimió su nombre su mente se puso en blanco, jamas había escuchado algo tan delicioso en su vida. Siempre le pareció una tontería cuando sus muchachos hablaban de sonidos que se sentían deliciosos, o miradas que te quitaban el aliento, o estar al borde de la locura por una mujer, pero ahora lo comprendía todo. El estar allí haciendo suya a esa mujer era exactamente como ellos lo describían.**

 **Como si los mas bajos de sus sentidos hubiesen resurgido dentro de el. No quería dejar ir a esa muchacha, no podía dejar que ella se marchara lejos de el. Era casi algo como animal, el deseo de poseer la, de ser uno y poder marcarla como suya. Por eso la satisfacción lo llenaba cuando ella gemía su nombre una y otra ves mientras lo hacían.**

 **Finalmente la noche paso, ninguno de los dos podria contar cuantas veces lo hicieron, parecía que nunca quedaban satisfecho. Solamente pararon cuando sus cuerpos no aguantaban mas el desgaste físico y finalmente tuvieron que descansar.  
El sol no tardo en salir y el mayor aun así se había quedado dormido. Aquello era mas que lo mas extraño de todo, el era una persona que se despertaba en cuanto rompía el alba, pero ahora estaba tan cómodo junto a la muchacha que su cuerpo se había quedado para poder descansar un rato mas junto a ella. **

**- _Kira... Kira, despierta, ya casi es medio día y tengo que levantarme para ir a trabajar...-_ La muchacha movía con suavidad al mayor, que reacciono de a poco al escuchar que hora era, y de verdad no podía creer que fuese verdad, que se hubiera quedado dormido por tanto tiempo. **

**- _Jamas había dormido hasta tan tarde... que ejemplo le di a mis hombres?-_ Murmuro el mayor mientra empezaba a sentarse en la cama, pasándose las manos por el cabello para poder echárselo hacia atrás, pero las suaves manos de la joven se apoyaron en sus mejillas para que el la mirara. **

**- _Tu das un buen ejemplo... no creo que no tiene nada de malo que te quedes un poco mas... después de todo... hoy se marcharan... no es verdad?-_ Coloco una de sus manos sobre la suya para poder mirarse a los ojos unos minutos, y unos centímetros se acortaron entre ellos. **

**- _Pero... en 4 meses irán a casa...-_ Esa era la esperanza de todos los hombres, en 4 meses todo acabaría, y los que tenían una familia esperándolos podrían regresar finalmente con ellas. **

**- _Y tu también, verdad?... deben extrañarte mucho...-_**

 ** _-...Yo no tengo una casa como lo crees... no hay nadie que me espere-_**

 ** _-Entonces... podrías pasarte por aquí para poder tomar un trago si no estas apurado por volver...-_ Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la muchacha, y sorprendente mente, también en los de el.**

 **Y las tropas se marcharon. El general se fue con la sensación de que había perdido algo dentro suyo, quizás esta era la tristeza que sentían algunos de los hombres que se habían ido separándose de la gente que apreciaban. Pero todo acabarían en unos meses...**

 **Pero no fueron 4 meses, con su mente ocupada en el amor, le costo mucho recuperarse al hombre. Y aunque nadie podria recriminarle después de trato esfuerzo, tardaron 1 año en poder regresar todos a sus hogares con las personas que los amaban.**

 **Kira sentía vergüenza de si mismo, no sabia como presentarse en la casa de la muchacha después de tanto tiempo. Pero quería verla, después de tanto aun tenia la imagen de su dulce rostro en su mente y era en lo unico que podía pensar, deseaba poder verla y abrazarla de nuevo.  
Era un militar, así que solo se puso derecho y golpeo la puerta firmemente. **

**- _Si?-_ Cuando escucho su voz su corazón se disparo, pero nada lo hubiese preparado para lo que vio entonces. Pues al abrir la puerta la misma dulce muchacha le abrió, pero ahora tenia entre sus brazos un pequeño bebe que descansaba tranquilamente. - _Por dios... Kira... eres tu...-_ La joven lucia mas que sorprendida, pero el otro no se quedaba atrás, ya ni sabia que decir, eso lo había dejado sin habla. **

**- _Yo... acabo de volver y vine... a saludar...-_**

 ** _-...sabia que regresarías Kira... nunca dude de tu palabra...-_ Aquello retorció algo dentro suyo, pues creía creer en esas palabras pero no podia evitar dudar de ella. **

**- _Entonces... por que no me esperaste...?-_**

 ** _-...Kira...-_ La muchacha al ver sus ojos contemplo el semblante de un hombre que se sentía abatido, engañado, y miro al bebe en sus brazos comprendiéndolo. - _No... no... yo si te espere... Kira... este es tu hijo...-_ Susurro suavemente mostrando le mas de cerca al bebe de apenas un mes de edad. **

**El hombre de nuevo se quedo sin palabras, solo acerco sus brazos para poder cargar aquella pequeña criatura, sintiendo como comenzaba a moverse y entendió que aquella muchacha no solo lo había esperado, si no que había luchado sola el embarazo por culpa suya. - _Lamento haberte dejado... de haberlo sabido...-_**

 ** _-No habrías podido saberlo... lo importante... es que estas aquí, no?-_ Una de sus femeninas manos se acerco a su brazo y lo acaricio, dándole un suave y tierno consuelo. **

**- _Jamas volveré a irme... jamas... te amo-_ Se agacho lo suficiente para poder depositar un suave beso en sus labios.**

 **...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

Empezare una nueva historia sobre Heart no Kuni no Alice


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:** _Zapatos nuevos_

 _Habia una ves..._

 **Un joven y humilde zapatero que vivía en un pueblo pequeño, y bastante pobre, a los pies de un enorme castillo del señor feudal. Nadie tenia mucho dinero, y de todo lo que cosechaban o preparaban una parte iba al castillo como un tributo para el hombre que los protegía de los bárbaros que venían de las tierras lejanas del norte.  
**

 **Aun con la vida sencilla que tenia, el muchacho era bien apreciado en su comunidad, y podía sobrevivir con dignidad aunque pocas veces recibía paga. En un lugar pequeño se conocían y se cuidaban entre si, el unico problema era el señor que vivía sobre sus cabezas que parecía no importarle mas que el dinero... bueno, si había otra cosa, o mas bien una persona, su bien amada hija, la única familia que aquel hombre tenia.**

 **Una mañana muy hermosa todos estaban trabajando, el sol brillaba tanto y la brisa era tan agradable que incluso los artesanos habían decidido salir a trabajar de su taller a la calle. Incluso Reiji, el zapatero, salio con su banquito, y un calzado que estaba preparando, a la calle.**

 **Pronto las trompetas se hicieron sonar, y todo el mundo alzo su cabeza para observar salir al señor subido a su magnifico caballo blanco, con aquella joven y preciosa dama sentada tras de el, con sus piernas colgadas a un lado mientras que sus delicadas manos se aferraban a su padre para no caer.**

 **Todos quedaron en silencio mientras los miraban avanzar por el camino de tierra, con guardias marchando en orden tras de ellos. Pero el caballo comenzó a sacudirse y relinchar con fuerza, pues una serpiente se había cruzado en su camino. Los guardias intentaron calmar al animal pero estaba desesperado, fue entonces que empezó a correr entre las casitas del lugar llevándose en su espalda al señor y a su hija.**

 **- _Padre!-_ La muchacha grito desesperada cuando sus manos ya no podían sostenerse mas y salio del animal, pensando que era su final seguro. No sintió el suelo ni un golpe duro, solo sintió algo blanco bajo ella que se quejaba levemente. **

**- _Disculpe... esta... usted bien?-_ Al levantar su asustada mirada se sorprendió, pues un joven y atractivo campesino la había salvado en su caída, usando su cuerpo como un escudo.**

 **- _Si... muchas... gracias señor...-_ La muchacha, aun cohibida por todo lo que paso, se fue parando poco a poco, ayudada por sus caballeros. - _Usted me ha salvado la vida... y... mi padre... donde esta mi padre!?-_ Al caer en cuenta que su padre continuaba en el caballo la muchacha miro desesperada a todas partes.**

 **- _Aquí estoy mi pequeña princesa...-_ El hombre volvió junto a su hija, pero a pie, pues una ves que logro calmar a esa bestia no dudo un minuto en bajarse, pues se sentía mucho mas a salvo con los pies en la tierra. - _Gracias a Dios que no te a pasado nada...-_ El mayor coloco sus grandes manos en las mejillas de su niña, revisándola, para ver que no hubiera ni un raspón sobre ella.**

 **- _Fue este joven, padre! El me ha salvado!-_ La joven sonrió amplia mente mientras giraba su tierna mirada hacia el muchacho que estaba parado frente a ellos. **

**- _Así que fue el quien a salvado a mi joven princesa...-_ Elevo su mentón, mientras pasaba su mirada de arriba a bajo, examinando aquel campesino. - _Tu nombre muchacho, preséntate-_**

 ** _-Si!-_ Rápidamente, Reiji hizo una reverencia frente a ellos. - _Me llamo Reiji Kotobuki, mi señor, y soy un humilde zapatero de este pueblo-_**

 ** _-Así que eres un zapatero... Bueno, aun así, le has salvado la vida a mi hija. Por ello desde ahora tu seras el encargado del calzado en mi castillo. Tanto mio como de mi hija... y por cada uno que repares, te pagare dos monedas de oro-_**

 ** _-Si, mi señor! Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que es una buena recompensa para mi...-_ Se inclino otra ves frente a ellos, y al elevar tan solo un centímetro la cabeza su mirada se encontró con la tierna y hermosa mirada de la joven, y podía jurar que hubo una chispa en el medio de sus miradas. **

**- _Volvamos al castillo, enviare un mensajero para que notifique a la casa de los Kurosaki de que no asistiremos a tomar el té después de lo ocurrido, no quiero someterte al estrés de un viaje a caballo de nuevo mi preciosa niña-_ El mayor se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchar, y antes de ser seguido por la muchacha esta hizo un pequeño ademan. **

**- _Gracias de nuevo por salvarme señor Kotobuki...-_ Y con una dulce sonrisa se retiro tras su padre, dejando al joven castaño con el corazón embelesado.**

 **...Después de aquel encuentro la doncella venia cada semana con un zapato diferente que necesitaba ser arreglado. Pronto tuvo ahorradas varias monedas de oro, pues no había** **gastado ni una de ellas por que el dinero no era lo que le interesaba, solo deseaba el momento en el que ella viniese a dejarle un zapato** **y cuando volviera para buscarlo, que eran pocos minutos, pero muy bien gastadas por que podía verla y hablarle.**

 **- _No se que haré... no puedo pensar en nada mas que ella, solo quiero verla, escucharla, hablarle, pasar mis días a su lado... estoy enamorado de ella...-_ Estaba en la ¨taberna¨del pueblo, que era un pequeño lugar, donde apenas habían dos mesas y servían una cerveza muy fuerte de color turbio. Pero era el unico lugar donde podía asistir con su amigo para poder relajarse y poder hablar de sus problemas.**

 **- _Pero estas loco!? No puedes enamorarte de ella! Somos gente humilde, ella es la hija del señor feudal, son de dos mundos completamente diferente. Ni siquiera con el dinero que has ahorrado podrías comprar te el traje y el anillo que necesitarías solo para no quedar mal para proponerte... y ambos sabemos que aunque lo hicieras serias rechazado y su padre te daría de comer a sus perros...-_**

 ** _-Si... tienes razón... no se que estoy pensando-_ Pero aunque le dijese eso a su amigo en su mente no podía quitar la idea de esa muchacha y de su amor por ella.**

 **Esa misma noche, en su casita, bajo la luz de una vela observo su aguja y se quedo pensando. Era un humilde zapatero enamorado de una muchacha rica y de buen status, pero aunque sabia que moriría de por ocultar sus sentimientos, y prefería pasar por la mas grande de las vergüenzas a pasar un día mas sin poder decirle sus sentimientos a la joven.**

 **Desesperada mente** **empezó a buscar entre sus pedidos de arreglo y saco el ultimo zapato que le había dejado la muchacha hacia dos días. Era pequeño y delicado como ella, apenas tenia la suela descocida, pero aun así era hermoso, el no podía darle cosas como esas. Aun así daría su mayor esfuerzo.**

 **...Al día siguiente la joven paso acompañada de dos guardias como siempre, a retirar su zapato. Al tocar la puerta del joven zapatero el la abrió lentamente, inclinado ante ella como respeto, al igual que los demás días.**

 **- _Su pedido esta listo señorita... espero que sea de su agrado...-_ Saco de su espalda el delicado zapato de la muchacha y se lo entrego con cuidado. **

**- _Muchas gracias por su trabajo, y aquí tiene su pago ...-_ La joven deposito las dos monedas de oro en su mano y sin poder decir mas se retiro, llevándose su zapato.**

 **Cuando estuvo de regreso en su habitacion, a solas, la joven empezó a mirar el zapato, imaginando como seria ver trabajar al muchacho. Y fue durante ese pequeño jugueteo de pasarse el zapato de mano en mano que pudo ver en la suela algo, era un mensaje oculto: ¨** _La próxima ves¨._ **Pero aunque ella le dio miles de vueltas no pudo entender el mensaje del zapatero.**

 **- _Dios... mándame una señal de que este mensaje es algo bueno...-_ Susurro la muchacha mientras apretaba el zapato contra su pecho y se dejaba caer en la cama.**

 **...Pasaron otros 3 días y la nueva semana comenzó. La dama tenia preparado un zapato que necesitaba un arreglo y se dirigió, acompañada por los guardias, a la casa del zapatero.**

 **- _Señor Kotobuki-_ Cuando llamo a la puerta se abrió lentamente, y el joven se presento frente a ella, esta ves parado derecho. **

**- _Estuve esperando que volviera... pues quería darle esto...-_ Y de su espalda saco un par de zapatitos con bordes dorados, dejando a la joven sin palabras. **

**- _Son hermosos... pero... como ha podido comprar un par de zapatos asi? Y por que..?.-_ Tomo aquellos en sus manos y las miro mas de cerca, admirando el trabajo de costura. **

**- _No los compre, los he hecho yo para usted...-_ Dijo el hombre con orgullo mientras la observaba. **

**- _Pero unos zapatos asi deben ser caros... y estos bordes dorados, como los hizo?-_**

 ** _-...Con las monedas de oro que usted me a pagado...-_**

 ** _-Pero si ese era su pago!-_**

 ** _-Mi pago es poder verla cada semana...-_ Sonrió levemente mientras que sus miradas se encontraban. - _No quiero que lo tome como un insulto, por que esto sale desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón...-_ Entonces se arrodillo frente a la joven - _...estoy enamorado de usted... la amo... mas que a cualquiera, y no necesito riquezas o objetos, solo ver su dulce sonrisa cada día...-_**

 **La joven, emocionada por que nunca había escuchado palabras mas hermosas, hizo que el otro se parara, y miro a sus guardias. - _Volveremos al palacio junto con este joven... debemos hablar urgente con mi padre...-_ Reiji, se emociono también, pues había esperanza de que aquello no fuese por una negativa, quizás quería aceptarlo, pero nada le aseguraba que el señor lo haría. **

**Juntos se dirigieron al castillo y caminaron hasta la sala donde estaba el señor feudal leyendo un libro junto a la ventana. - _Mi pequeña, que haces aquí junto a ese hombre?-_**

 ** _-Padre... lo he traído por que el a tenido la mejor propuesta de matrimonio hasta ahora...-_ Haciéndole frente a su padre, la joven se aferro a la mano del zapatero. **

**- _Pero que estas diciendo? El es solo un zapatero?-_**

 ** _-Si, pero con la delicadeza y la gracia de un caballero padre... y un talento sin igual. Mira los zapatos nuevos que el mismo ha hecho para mi... y deben ser mas caros que cualquier otro que tenga en mi habitacion-_**

 ** _-Aun si eso es verdad, no podrá darte nada mas que eso!-_**

 ** _-En eso se equivoca señor... yo le daré mi vida, mi amor, felicidad, atención... quizás no tengan un valor monetario, pero puedo dárselo y no pediré nada a cambio...-_ Al escucharlo la muchacha lo observo y ambos se sonrieron levemente, abrazándose mutuamente frente a aquel hombre que murmuraba entre dientes. **

**- _Y si me niego que? Puedo hacer que le corten la cabeza a este muchacho y que pasaría?-_**

 ** _-Pues entonces yo partiré al otro lado a su lado padre... estarías dispuesto a eso?-_ Al oír a su hija se quedo helado y la saliva se atoro en su garganta un momento. Resignado y vencido por una chiquilla el hombre suspiro y se puso de pie. **

**- _Muy bien... tendré que aceptarlo... pero como castigo sus habitaciones estarán en las puntas extremas de este castillo y ni siquiera podrán mirarse por el resto del año, hasta el día de su boda-_ Aquello sonaba como una locura, pero aun así, si eso les permitía casarse los jóvenes enamorados aceptaron, y fue así como Reiji se mudo a la habitacion mas alejada en el ala este del castillo. **

**... Un año paso sin que los jóvenes pudieran verse, su única forma de comunicarse era atrevas de zapatos que la chica le mandaba al otro con mensajes ocultos y que luego el le devolvía con su respuestas.**

 **Fue duro, muchas veces cayeron en decepciones y desesperación, pero entonces el gran día llego. Una enorme boda que se celebrara en todo el pueblo y ellos dos se podrían volver a ver.**

 **Estaba nervioso, parado frente al altar, con el traje que el señor había mandado a confeccionar para el. Quería verla, necesitaba ver a su futura esposa, y entonces apareció, envuelta en telas blancas y con esos zapatos dorados que el habita hecho para ella, se veía hermosa como un ángel.**

 **La boda le pareció una eternidad, pero una que podía disfrutar pues ahora estaba a su lado. Pero no iba a negar que la noche de bodas fue aun mejor, cuando por fin pudieron compartir habitacion, cuando pudieron ver sus rostros y mucho mas eso. Por fin podían verse, hablarse, acariciarse, aunque no hablaron mucho, pues lo ultimo duro tanto que lo unico que podían hacer eran suspiros y jadeos de placer. Y aunque sabían que tenían una vida juntos aprovecharían cada momento.**

 **...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:** _Y los pétalos volaron_

 _Habia una ves..._

 **Hace mucho tiempo una joven muy bella, tanto que no hay palabras para describirla. Pero** **era pobre, no tenía padres, pues su madre había muerto al darla a luz, mientras que su padre había muerto después de una enfermedad que en menos de un mes lo había fulminado. Por esto ella vivía con su madrastra, una mujer que ya había enviudad dos veces, ambas en términos muy sospechosos... que estaba enfadada y dando ordenes gritos a todo el mundo.**

 **Con ellas también vivían las dos hijas de la madrastra, que eran dos muchachas feas e insoportables, incapaces de sentir lastima por su hermanastra al igual que su madre. Seguramente eran los celos los que las guiaban a mandar a la hermosa joven a que hiciera los trabajos más duros de la casa, que solamente un batallón de sirvientes podrían realizar en el tiempo y la perfección que las tres malvadas mujeres deseaban.**

 **Aunque las tres personas que eran las únicas que se veían obligadas a tener relación familiar con ella, la detestaban, todo otro que la conociera siempre quedaba encantando con la muchacha. No había campesino, vendedor ambulante, o animal incluso, que conociera a la joven y no quedara perdidamente embelesado con ella. Probablemente esta era otra de las razones por la cual las hermanastras la odiaban con ganas, pues con sus horribles rostros y malas actitudes no eran capaz de encontrar ni al peor de los pretendientes.**

 **Fue un día, que había empezado como cualquier otro, cuando sucedió algo inesperado; el Rey de aquel lugar hizo saber a todos los habitantes de la región que invitaba a todas las chicas jóvenes a un gran baile que se celebraba en el palacio real. El motivo no podía ser mas simple y seductor:** **era encontrar una esposa para el príncipe. No se necesitaba mas razones que esa para que todas las jóvenes del reino empezaran a prepararse desde el momento que recibieron la noticia.**

 **Pero era obvio lo que la madrastra haría, prácticamente en el instante en que vio a su hijastra con la mirada ilusionada se dirigió a ella y tomo de su brazo con fuerza - _Tú no irás al baile, porque te quedarás aquí en casa limpiando, que es el unico trabajo que tienes, y apenas si lo haces correctamente._ \- Prácticamente escupía las palabras frente al rostro de la joven, antes de soltarlo y dejarla caer en el piso, con el brazo magullado por la fuerza que había impuesto.**

 **La joven salio esa noche al jardín de su casa y lloró entre medio de sus arbustos de rosas y jazmines, sentada sobre aquella delicada banca de metal pintada de blanco, quizás el unico lugar que sentía como propio en esa casa tan fría. Y aun estando allí estaba demasiado triste, porque ella quería ir al baile y conocer al príncipe, pues quizás, solo quizás, el se fijaría en ella y así tendría la vida que soñó, que no constaba de riquezas o fama, si no de tener a alguien que la amara.**

 **Esa noche se quedo dormida en el jardín, con sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas. Hundida en sus sueños sintió algo cálido recorrer su rostro y un aroma muy dulce pasar por su nariz, pero solo despertó a la mañana siguiente entre las sabanas de su cama, sin poder recordar cuando había ido a su habitacion.**

 **Se levanto con cuidado, por suerte parecía ser temprano todavía por que no escuchaba los gritos de sus hermanastras en ninguna parte. Por el momento había olvidado la tristeza de la noche anterior, debía trabajar o solamente se metería en mas problemas, aunque le faltaban sus ánimos. Mas la sorpresa la invadió, pues al abrir su puerta una margarita la esperaba en el suelo. - _Que flor mas bonita... pero por que ha terminado aquí?-_ Era mas que extraño, pero no le pondría dudas a algo que podria ser lo mejor que le pasaría en el día, por lo que solo tomo la flor y la dejo en un florero con agua dentro de su habitacion, para poder ponerse en marcha a preparar el desayuno.**

 **Siete días pasaron, y en cada uno de esos la joven encontraba cada mañana una flor frente a su puerta: margarita, tulipán, clavel, fresia, iris, narciso y finalmente una rosa del rojo mas puro que se pudiera imaginar. Lo mas hermoso era que todo aquello la había ayudado a sobrepasar la tristeza, pero el día fatídico llego y todo volvió a caer sobre sus hombros.**

 **Sus hermanastras se habían arreglado de pies a cabezas, con adornos, maquillajes, zapatos de tacón y vestidos envidiables, aun así quedaba en evidencia la fealdad que las rodeaba. Era una pena de que la mas hermosa de la casa era la única que a** **l llegar la noche se quedo encerrada, pues, su madrastra y hermanastras partieron hacia el palacio real. Mientras que la joven se tragaba sus lagrimas con fuerza, mas parecía inútil pues varias traicioneras caían de sus ojos al suelo.**

 **- _¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?... Si alguna ves hice algo para merecer que me traten así que alguien me lo diga y pediré disculpas... pero que no continué esta tortura..._ \- Entre medio de sus lamentos una luz apareció en la habitacion, y prácticamente la cegó por un momento. Fue cuando sintió una mano suave y cálida acariciar su cabello, dándole un tierno consuelo.**

 **- _Ya no llores, tienes un rostro precioso y es una lastima verlo rojo, y cubierto de esas lagrimas...-_ El levantar la mirada se sorprendió, pues frente a ella había una hermosa hada, de una larga cabellera rosada y unos grandes ojos azules. Nunca había visto una criatura mas hermosa en su vida. - _Buenas noches... mi nombre es Ringo! Y yo vele por tu felicidad cada noche, pero esta es muuuuuy especial pues te haré la joven mas feliz de todo el reino, por que haré que vayas al baile!-_**

 **Era imposible creer que algo así estaba ocurriendo le, quizás había enloquecido, pero aun así prefería vivir en esa locura a pasar un dia mas hundida en la amargura. Se froto el rostro con sus manos y se coloco de pie rápidamente, con desicion en la mirada. - _Entonces, te pido que por favor me ayudes para poder ir al baile...-_**

 **Una sonrisa mas alegre aun lleno el rostro del hada, que saco su alargada barita. - _Por supuesto que si! Esta sera tu noche perfecta, pues te aseguro que en el baile conocerás al amor de tu vida!-_ Y solo toco la nariz de la muchacha para que la magia ocurriera. Toda esa ropa manchada y rota se volvió en el mas hermoso de los vestidos, incluso su pelo se arreglo, y sus pies se cubrieron con delicadas zapatillas. El hada la admiro con su rostro sonrojado y se toco las mejillas con emoción. - _Te ves tan hermosa que es imposible creerlo!-_**

 ** _-De verdad lo cree?-_ Nunca había escuchado tal alago, sentía que sus mejillas le ardían de la vergüenza, pero empezó a sentirse bonita por primera ves en su vida. **

**- _Por supuesto que si! Pero no tenemos tiempo de hablar de eso, tienes que asistir a un baile, te haré aparecer allí en un parpadeo...-_**

 ** _-Apareceré allí? En serio?-_**

 ** _-Claro que si! Si tengo la magia para aparecer un vestido por que no podria llevarte allí? Así perderemos menos tiempo de esta noche tan hermosa-_ Y creyendo sus palabras, la joven cerro fuerte los ojos, sintiendo otro toque de la varita, solo que ahora encima de su cabeza. Para cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos estaba frente a la puerta de aquel enorme y hermoso palacio. **

**Se sintió intimidada por un momento, pero se armo de valor y entro al lugar. Ya había llegado hasta allí y no daría vuelta atrás entonces, no después de todo lo que había sufrido y la suerte que había tenido por haber conocido a su hada madrina.**

 **Al estar adentro volvió a sorprenderse, jamas había visto tanto lujo en su vida. Tantas personas tan bien vestidas y atractivas, pero era imposible reconocer a alguien entre tantas personas, ni siquiera el príncipe podria ser visto por alguien que recién llegara como ella. Por eso se sintió nuevamente desanimada - _Por que una joven tan hermosa como usted esta poniendo esa cara?-_ Un muchacho se puso frente a ella, tenia el cabello rosado y muy bien recortado, mientras que sus ojos de eran de un llamativo azul. - _Por favor... no preferirías bailar conmigo una pieza y olvidar tus penas?... -_**

 **Aquel joven desconocido, que le ofrecía su mano, resultaba encantador. Valia la pena arriesgarse y bailar con el, podria acabar divirtiéndose mas haciendo eso que esperando inútilmente encontrarse con el príncipe, por lo que tomo su mano con delicadeza y se dejo guiar hasta la pista de baile, donde empezó el vals.**

 **Tenia razón con que valia la pena, las horas pasaban y ella no se aburría de estar bailando con aquel muchacho, no le importaba no haberse encontrado con el príncipe en toda la noche. - _...Me gustaría decirte algo, pero aquí hay demasiada gente y apenas escucho lo que pienso... te gustaría acompañarme al jardín de afuera para poder charlar mejor...?-_ Nuevamente decidió arriesgarse con el y se dirigió al extenso jardín trasero que tenia el palacio, donde no había ni un alma, solamente los pequeños grillos que se hacían escuchar en esa noche estrellada. **

**- _Entonces... por favor, no me deje en suspenso, que quería decirme...-_ Entonces, tomada por sorpresa, la muchacha recibió en sus labios un beso apasionado por parte de aquel joven. Completamente inmovilizada por los brazos que la rodeaban, no supo que hacer, aquel era su primer beso y se sentía caliente como las brasas del fuego. Era demasiado para su cuerpo virgen, sobre todo cuando aquella juguetona lengua comenzó a introducirse en su boca, acariciando cada espacio en su cavidad sin pudor alguno o vergüenza.Y duro mas de lo que se pensaría, pero al separarse no pudo reaccionar, pues su mente le daba vueltas y solo podía observar la excitancion en aquel hermoso rostro del pelirosado. **

**- _Ahh... tus boca sabe mucho mejor de lo que había soñado... y tu aroma... es tan dulce...-_ Cuando menciono eso la joven también sintió un aroma dulce, pero que provenía del muchacho, era muy agradable y familiar también. **

**- _Señor... por que... hace esto?-_ Pregunto cuando finalmente empezó a recobrar su respiración, pero siguió sin poder apartarse, pues era presionaba con fuerza por los brazos del otro, y peor aun fue su vergüenza al sentir algo duro clavándose contra su vientre, produciendo un calor inimaginable en su cuerpo.**

 **- _Por que no puedo esperar una sola noche mas por ti mi amor... siempre te veo, siento tu aroma llegar a mi como las rosas y los jazmines... bailas como la brisa de verano a mi alrededor y no podía acercarme para ser tu compañero en esa danza... Siento como tu cuerpo llama al mio y desea que lo complete... y hoy esa noche, te lo dije, no? Esta es la noche perfecta... donde conocerás el amor de tu vida...-_ En su mente pudo verla, la imagen de su hada madrina encastraba perfectamente en el joven. **

**- _No... no es posible, pero si tu eres...mi hada madrina Ringo...-_ Sus palabras titubearon un momento, pues aquello frente a ella de mujer no tenia lo mas mínimo.**

 **- _Soy un hada... pero no tu hada madrina, y jamas afirme serlo... solo soy un joven hada que esta locamente enamorado de la mas hermosas de las humanas...-_ La muchacha se sintió alagada, pues nadie se había declarado ante ella de esa, o de ninguna manera, antes. No sabia que decir, pero sentía la necesidad recorrer su cuerpo, y si la mínima parte de sus palabras era real estaba segura de que seria mas feliz aceptándolo que rechazándolo. **

**- _Entonces... muéstrame tu amor por mi... Ringo...-_ Ambos compartieron una picara sonrisa para luego besarse con pasión. **

**Esa noche estrellada esos dos amantes se acariciaron entre los arboles y arbustos del jardín, mientras que parecia que las flores empezaban a levantarse de su lugar para poder bailar alrededor de aquellos dos cuerpos, con ayuda del viento de la noche. Ringo saboreaba y olfateaba cada centímetro de la muchacha, hasta que finalmente llego al espacio entre sus piernas, donde labio aquella miel que escurría y que no dejaba de brotar, y seguramente podria haber permanecido allí toda la noche hasta que la joven le imploro que no la hiciera esperar mas. Con su corazón lleno, el hada se acomodo sobre su amada y el la lleno, la lleno de el, de su amor, de sus pensamientos, de sus caricias, abrazos, su carne y su esencia, todo hasta que ella solamente pensara en el.**

 **...Al salir el sol en la mañana la muchacha despertó, encontrándose en la cama, pero no su cama. Era una cama amplia y suave, de sabanas hermosas que se deslizaban en su piel desnuda. Aunque lo mas maravilloso fue ver a su lado aquel hermoso joven descansando, pues eso le demostraba que nada había sido un sueño.**

 **-V _eo que te has despertado...-_ Susurro Ringo mientras la miraba con suavidad y se iba sentando en la cama para acercarse y depositar el beso de buenos días en sus labios. **

**- _Ringo... dime... que es este lugar...-_ La muchacha se acomodo contra el pecho de su amante, mientras este le hacia suaves caricias en su cabello. **

**- _Mi cuarto...-_ Respondió el con naturalidad, mientras admiraba a la joven.**

 **- _Tu cuarto!? Pero si esto es enorme...como e un palacio!-_**

 ** _-Pues claro...que seria de un príncipe sin un palacio, no crees?-_ Rio divertido, sobre todo por la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha.**

 **- _Que!? Eres un príncipe!? Creí que solo eras un hada!-_**

 ** _-Claro que soy un hada! Soy el príncipe de las hadas mi amor... y tu ahora eres mi prometida... y futura reina de las hadas...-_ Susurro coquetamente antes de callar a la muchacha con otro beso, y por supuesto, ella no pudo discutirlo, pues esos besos le quitaban el aliento. **

**...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

Aviso de nueva historia, esta ves sera de Brothers Conflict, espero que la lean. Muchas gracias!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:** _Canción de cuna_

 _Habia una ves...  
_

 **Una perdida horrible... cuando se pierde a la persona que uno mas ama, se siente como si se perdiera la mitad del alma, es como si el mundo perdiera brillo, la comida el sabor, la piel la sensibilidad. Nos reducimos a un cascaron vació que solamente se deja llevar por la corriente de la vida.  
** **Todo en la vida puede empeorar o mejorar si se tiene un hijo a tu lado. El podria ser tu nueva razón de vivir, esa luz que te ilumina los días, la felicidad que conservas en tu vida... o puede ser tu peor pesadilla.**

 **... - _Lo siento señor, pero no puedo cuidarla una noche mas... estoy agotada, es casi imposible dormir la durante la noche, y lo he probado todo... quizás sea hora de que usted se haga mas responsable de su hija y pase tiempo en la casa. Adiós!-_ Ya era la 3 niñera que se iba en lo largo del mes. No podía culpar las, no era fácil cuidar a una bebe de 1 año que lo unico que hacia durante las noches es llorar y llorar. Después d días sin poder dormir cualquiera querría escapar. **

**- _Por que no puedes comportarte bien durante la noche?...-_ Le pregunto el peliazul aquella risueña bebe que jugaba tan tranquila con un oso de peluche, dentro de su corral. Ichinose había intentado duramente poder llevar adelante su paternidad completamente solo, pero le resultaba imposible con sus largas horas laborales, ¿ Pero que podía hacer? Lo unico que podía era contratar a una niñera, que al principio siempre estaban encantadas con la pequeña Miki, pero pronto se dan cuenta que lo que era un ángel durante el día, era un demonio insoportable en las noches, y acababan dándose por vencidas. **

**Ese día se lo tomo libre, pues debía buscar una nueva niñera para la bebe. Pero fue inútil, después de horas de llamar a distintos lugares recibió siempre respuestas negativas, excusándose diciendo cosas como: ¨Lo lamentamos pero ahora no tenemos disponibles¨o ¨Nuestro personal no se capacita en niños tan pequeños¨**

 **Suspiro con frustración mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Ya estaba cansado de buscar y marcar números, era algo verdaderamente frustrarte. Entonces giro su cabeza hacia un lado para ver a la bebe. -... _Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo?-_ La niña levanto sus grandes ojos para poder observar a su padre y luego rió, sacando le una pequeña sonrisa a el también.  
La cargo en brazos para poder ponerle su pequeño saquito y colocarla en su carrito, tomando todas las cosas que necesitaría para la salida: biberón, pañales, el oso favorito de Miki, protector solar, una manta. Salir con un bebe era lo mismo que tener que mudarse.**

 **Era un buen día para salir a dar una vuelta lejos del departamento, por su apretado horario no lo hacia a menudo, y menos con su hija. - _Iremos al parque...-_ ¨Por que a todos los bebes le gusta el parque¨pensó para si mismo, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de que hacer, no sabia que le gustaba o no a los bebes, así que solamente copiaría lo había visto en la televisión o en libros, esperando que funcionara con Miki. **

**Todo marcho bien al principio, era un paseo tranquilo, los pajaritos cantaban desde los arboles, no hacia frió, había un sol brillante y la bebe estaba tranquila dentro del carro mientras que el mayor lo movía sobre el camino de cemento que recorría el parque. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando la bebe empezó a gimotear primero, para luego desatar el llanto y los pataleos. - _Que sucede Miki? Tienes hambre? -_ Ichinose intento darle el biberón, pero ella lo rechazo, también se fijo en su pañal, pero estaba limpio y seco, le acerco su peluche, pero lo rechazo de igual manera. - _Que tienes?-_ Empezaba a desesperarse, de verdad no podía entender las ¨señales¨ de un bebe. **

**- _Si pudiera decírtelo creo que ya lo habría hecho-_ Escucho la voz femenina tras de el y se dio vuelta, encontrándose con una joven completamente desconocida que lo miraba con una expresión de diversión en su rostro. - _Me parece que tu bebe esta acalorada...-_ Con cuidado la joven se acerco, y no tomo a Miki, si no que solo le saco su saquito con cuidado mientras el peliazul la sostenía, y luego le soplo cariñosamente haciendo que la bebe se carcajeara de nuevo y se moviera, poniendo una manita sobre los labios de la joven. - _Pero que niña mas bonita...-_ Ichinose veía sorprendido como aquella extraña besaba la manita de su hija y a su ves, la bebe, reía feliz.**

 **- _Tu... como te diste cuenta de que tenia calor?...-_**

 ** _-Bueno... los bebes no son monstruos, en un día como hoy, donde hay tanto sol, no hay viento, si yo tengo calor por que un bebe que tiene un saco puesto no lo tendría también?-_ Cuando lo decía así lo hacia sentir como un completo idiota, y quizás ella se dio cuenta de eso, por que puso unos ojos de culpa. _-Lo lamento, fui muy ruda, no fue mi intención...-_**

 ** _-...No te preocupes, tienes razón...-_ No podía negar los hechos que había frente a sus ojos. - _Pero tu pareces saber mucho... acaso tienes hijos?-_ Lucia de una edad similar a la suya, aunque el era joven, también se había casado joven, así que no seria raro que la muchacha también tuviera un bebe o hijos pequeños. **

**- _No, no, solo que tengo 4 hermanos pequeños... así que son cosas que fui incorporando de cuidarlos-_ Ichinose no podía opinar sobre ello, el era hijo unico así que desconocía como seria tener un hermano menor para cuidar. - _Pero supongo que cuando se es padre primerizo sigue siendo muy difícil... su esposa sabe algo de bebes?-_**

 ** _-No... mi esposa... falleció hace un tiempo-_ Con un tiempo se refería hace medio año, pero de igual manera era algo bastante reciente. Pronto se hizo notar la incomodidad en el rostro de la muchacha. **

**- _Como lo siento... yo... no se por que, pero tengo la habilidad de hablar de mas. En serio lo lamento mucho...-_ El peliazul intercambio una mirada con su bebe, como si ambos compartieran el pensamiento de que aquella muchacha resultaba interesante. **

**- _No te preocupes por eso... Te gustaría acompañarnos a Miki y a mi por el paseo? Me serviría mucho tener a alguien que me diga por que llora...-_ La sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de la joven fue tan rápida que lo hizo sorprender, de hecho ella mucho mas fácil de contentar que su hija. **

_**-Por supuesto, sera un placer!-**_ **Miki, como si entendiera lo que estaba pasando, estiro sus pequeñas manos hacia la joven, pasándose de brazos de su padre a los de la recién conocido. - _Que bonita eres...-_**

 **...Era algo natural, a Ichinose no le cabía duda de que esa muchacha seria la madre perfecta, pues a su lado la pequeña Miki no lloro o gimoteo ni una sola ves.**

 **- _Ya se esta haciendo tarde, tenemos que regresar pero... quería preguntarte si podemos vernos...-_ Consciente de lo que había dicho, o mas bien la forma que lo dijo, se corrigió a si mismo. - _Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos por que necesito una niñera para cuidar a Miki. Yo trabajo muchas horas, y se ve que ella se lleva bien contigo... te pagare bien, y podemos ajustar un horario si necesitas...-_**

 ** _-Habla en serio?...-_ La joven lo vio con tal sorpresa que el estuvo apunto de retractarse. - _Acepto! Muchas gracias! Yo... de hecho necesito un empleo ahora... en serio, muchas gracias!-_ Sorprendido con que rapidez la joven acepto el trabajo el solo saco la tarjeta con su numero, anotando la dirección de su departamento al reverso, y se la entrego.**

 **- _Entonces ven mañana a las 12...-_ Acordando reunirse al día siguiente los dos se despidieron, cada uno yendo por distintas partes del parque. **

**...Al día siguiente la joven estuvo perfectamente puntual en el departamento. Ichinose no tuvo que arreglar mucho con ella, pues sus horarios coincidían, ella estudiaba durante la mañana así que podria venir en la tarde y noche para cuidar de la bebe. Arreglaron el sueldo de la joven, después de charlar un poco, la muchacha le contó que estaba alquilando un pequeño mono ambiente que estaba un poco lejos, y el peliazul termino por insistir le que seria mejor que ella se quedara a vivir allí. Ella no acepto, y no hubo forma de convencerla, pues parecía ser terca como el, pero de igual forma le dijo que se quedaría a dormir si algún día fuese necesario, eso contaba como una victoria.**

 **- _Si tienes algún problema, o alguna duda, no dudes en llamarme...-_ El hombre ya tenia que irse a trabajar, pero aun así no podía quitarse los nervios, pues esa chica no era de ningún lugar, solo era una joven que había conocido en el parque.**

 **- _Estaremos muy bien, no se preocupe-_ Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la manita de Miki con cuidado para molerla como si estuviese saludando, lo que le causo ternura al otro, y le saco una muy pequeña sonrisa antes de que se fuera.**

 **El primer día fue el mas difícil, no por la bebe, si no por su padre. Era Ichinose quien llamaba a la casa cada 20 minutos para ver que todo estuviese en orden, claro que dejo de hacerlo cuando se hizo de noche, pues no molestaría a esa hora, aunque estaba seguro de que su pequeña rebelde estaría despierta, tratando de ahuyentar a la nueva niñera.  
Su sorpresa fue indescriptible, cuando al llegar se encontró con una bebe que dormía pacíficamente, mientras que la niñera estaba sentada al lado de su cuna con un libro en la mano, leyendo en un profundo silencio. **

**- _Como lo hiciste?... Miki nunca se duerme durante la noche...-_ No quería acusarla de nada, pero estaba dudando si esa joven no le dio pastillas a su bebe. **

**- _Solo le cante una canción que mi mama me enseño... nada mas...-_ La joven rió divertida al ver la sorpresa del mayor. Rápidamente tomo su bolso y se despidió de el. - _Lo veré mañana de nuevo... y trate de no llegar tan tarde, se esta perdiendo de buenos momento con su hija... y eso es algo triste, sabe?-_ Sin decir mas la joven se retiro, dejando a un pensativo peliazul detrás. **

**...Era increíble el cambio que hubo en su casa. No en muebles ni nada de eso, pero desde que había contratado a esa chica su casa se sentía diferente, mas cálida, mas agradable. Siempre había un delicioso aroma a comida casera, y las risas nunca faltaban, era como cuando su esposa estaba allí.**

 **Sin darse cuenta, Ichinose fue modificando su horario laboral, cada ves pasaba menos tiempo trabajando por que quería llegar mas temprano a la casa, o quería irse mas tarde para pasar algún tiempo jugando con su bebe... y con ella. Todo era gracias a ella.**

 **Aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía aceptar que hacia todo eso para poder verla. Tenia una hija de la cual preocuparse como para estar buscando un romance con la niñera. Ademas de que ella era la primera mujer que lograba hacer que Miki durmiera en la noche, no podía arruinar eso, no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.**

 **Pero la realidad no se hizo esperar. Cuatro meses después de la llegada de esa risueña niñera, Ichinose cayo en la cuenta de que su pequeña pronto cumpliría 2 años, y dejaría de ser esa pequeña bebe que se queda en casa y pasaría a ser una niñita que iría al jardín de infantes. Caminar sola, hablar, jugar, comer sola, aunque haciendo un desastre, todo eso pasaría, y sobre todo, ya no seria la excusa perfecta para tener a la encantadora joven en su casa.**

 **- _Seras la niña mas bonita!-_ Como todos los sábados la joven venia de visitas, no era su trabajo pues el fin de semana el peliazul no trabajaba, pero no le molestaba que la muchacha viniera de visita. Era un placer verla jugar con su hija, sobre todo admirar lo natural que era la relación entre ellas, como madre e hija. **

**- _Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, no es verdad?-_ Mientras las miraba no podía evitar pensar ¨Una ves que deje de ser su niñera quizás pueda invitarla a salir... no estaría arriesgando nada¨, pero el mismo se tiraba abajo luego de meditarlo un segundo. ¨Pero si Miki se encariña con ella y nuestra relación no funciona le estaría quitando otra madre...¨Era muy difícil seguir adelante con las relaciones amorosas cuando se tenia una niña tan pequeña.**

 **- _Demasiado rápido... parece ayer cuando nos cruzamos en el parque y nos conocimos...-_ La joven abandono la alfombra donde jugaba con la bebe y paso a sentarse en el sofá junto al hombre, mientras miraba como ella seguía jugando con sus pequeños carritos y muñecas. - _Va a ser una pena no poder verla... pero me alegra haber podido cuidar de ella estos meses...-_**

 ** _-...Puedes seguir viéndola... es decir... si quieres pasar a visitarnos estaríamos muy felices... -_**

 ** _-Estaríamos?-_**

 ** _-..Si, Miki y yo también...-_ Era inevitable la atracción que sentía hacia ella. En ese momento solo quería envolverla en sus brazos y pedirle que no lo dejara, que se quedara en ese departamento a su lado, pero no podía hacer algo así. **

**-... _Pues entonces... sin dudas pasare a visitarlos-_ Cuando le sonrió de esa manera su corazón galopo dentro de su pecho, y se acerco mas a ella, acariciando lentamente la piel de su mano. - _Ichinose...-_ Era la primera ves que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, era... sensual, ver como sus labios se movían de esa manera.**

 **- _Definitivamente... nos harás muy felices...-_ Se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras que sus dedos se iban entrelazando muy lentamente. - _T_ _ambien... si hoy te quisieras quedar a dormir...-_**

 ** _-...Creo que no habrá problema...-_ En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella también debía sentir la atracción, pues antes no aceptaba quedarse en ese lugar, pero en ese instante acepto y el no tuvo que insistir le. Pero su conversación no avanzo mas, pues la pequeña Miki exigió atención de su niñera para que volviera a jugar con ella.**

 **Esa misma noche, después de que Miki se durmiera, los dos adultos se juntaron en la sala con tazas de café caliente y se sentaron en el sofá en silencio. - _... de verdad me has ayudado mucho en este tiempo, fuiste una niñera perfecta... como... una mama -_**

 **- _... Nunca podria reemplazar a la mama de Miki, pero me alegra que al menos la pudiera hacer feliz, es un momento muy lindo para un niño... aun si cuando crece no lo recuerda...-_**

 ** _-Pero yo si lo recordare...-_ Se acerco un poco mas, dejando su taza sobre la mesa, para de esta manera poder acariciar su mejilla lentamente, mientras atraía su rostro al suyo. **

**- _...Ichinose... no...podemos...-_ El lo sabia, pero aun así ninguno de los dos se estaba echando se hacia atrás. **

**- _Lo se... pero no soporto la idea de no volverte a ver...-_ Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, solo se miraron por otro momento hasta que la muchacha se acerco los centímetros restantes para rosar sus labios antes de separarse. Nuevamente no se dijeron nada, solo se arrojaron a los brazos del otro, para poder besarse, esta ves con la pasión que estaban conteniendo. **

**En ese mismo sofá empezaron a desvestirse lentamente, sin dejar de saborear sus labios. Aunque Ichinose recobro la suficiente cordura como para poder tomar a la joven por la cintura y así llevarla a la cama aunque sea. Claro que en el camino aprovecharon, pues la joven no dejaba de darle esos picaron y fogosos besos en su cuello, y en su pecho.**

 **Cuando la coloco sobre la cama se acomodo sobre ella, admirando esos hermosos senos ocultos aun por aquel sostén de encaje rosado que lo estaba seduciendo. - _Estas consciente del cuerpo sensual que tienes...?-_ Tomo aquellas montañas sobre la tela y se acerco para besar la suave piel que estaba fuera de la misma, al mismo tiempo que presionaba su erección contra la fina tela de su braga. - _Se siente húmedo aquí...-_ Una mano desendio lentamente y se metió dentro de la tela, produciendo un ruido húmedo y libidinoso. - _Oh si... estas muy húmeda... estas esperando por mi...?-_ Ligeramente divertido por las expresiones que la chica hacia rió con levedad. **

**- _Ya no te burles y mételo...-_ Le gusto la forma agresiva que la joven dijo aquello, era mas sexy. **

**- _Muy bien...pero no te quejes si te duele preciosa... tu lo buscaste...-_ Busco en su mesa de luz un condón y lo abrió rápidamente para poder colocarlo en su pene erecto. Saco aquella pequeña tela que cubría el cálido coño de la joven y alineo la punta de su pene para poder penetrarla de una sola estocada, sacando un gemido de parte de ambos. Sintieron un ligero dolor, pero solo fue por ese momento, por el resto del tiempo sintieron un inmenso placer. **

**Después** **de aquella sesión de placer ambos quedaron sobre la cama sin un rastro de energía. Simplemente acurrucados unos contra el otro - _...Oye... podrías cantarme... esa canción que siempre le cantas a Miki?-_ Con una pequeña sonrisa la joven asintió y empezó a cantar suavemente hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos...**

 **...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13:** _La secretaria_

 _Habia una ves..._

 **- _Como que cancelaste la junta?...No, le pedí que fuese la de las 17.35 no la de las 15.35...-_** **Seiichiro no era una persona paciente, ni siquiera amable. No toleraban las fallas en ninguno de sus empleados, sobre todo los que tenían los papeles mas cercanos a el, como sus secretaria, que debían organizar su vida para que todo estuviese perfectamente calculando y encastrado como piezas de rompecabezas en su vida. Últimamente su actitud solo había empeorado mas y mas, hasta llegar al punto de que despidió a 2 secretarias en menos de un mes.**

 **La razón de su creciente molestia era la presión que tenia encima suyo, después de todo su hermano menor había desaparecido de un día para el otro. No es que el tuviera un papel importante como trabajador de la empresa pero el hecho era que el era la imagen. Aun con su escandalosa vida privada la imagen de Ren era una gran publicidad y su talento musical los llevarían mas que lejos, pero ya habían pasado dos meses desde que el desapareció una noche sin dejar pistas, simplemente había tomado su auto y se fue, dejando a su familia llena de compromisos de actuaciones que no podrían cumplirse.**

 **- _Seras relevada de tu puesto_ _, ya puedes retirarte, recibirás un correo con la información de tu despido-_ No había disculpas, suplicas, llanto que evitaran que el despidiera a alguien. Si no se estaba a la altura de su trabajo pues entonces no eran útiles para su puesto, era así de simple la regla por la cual se regia y se imponía como un temible dictador. **

**- _Te felicito, tres secretarias en menos de dos meses, debe ser un nuevo record-_ Quizás la ****única persona capaz de decirle lo que de verdad penas sin tener miedo, mas bien, hasta burlándose de el, era su mano derecha, un hombre ya entrado en años pero completamente eficiente en lo que hacia, por lo que Seiichiro jamas lo echaría.**

- ** _Necesito que me traigas una nueva, y que esta ves pueda escuchar claramente lo que le pido-_ Ni siquiera le daba la mirada al mayor, pues sabia que se encontraría con la misma expresión que las otras veces puso cuando despedía a sus secretarias, y no le agradaba que lo miraran como a un niño que se estuvo portando mal. Prefería ponerse a revisar los papeles que tenia que llenar sobre su escritorio. **

**- _Creo que eres muy duro con tus secretarias Seiichiro, así no habrá nadie que quiera aceptar el puesto... ni siquiera tu cara tan guapa te salva de tu mala personalidad-_**

 ** _-No se trata de mi personalidad, solo necesito una persona que haga su trabajo de forma correcta, nada tiene que ver con mi apariencia o mi forma de ser. Soy profesional, de eso se trata-_**

 ** _-Así que es solo eso?... Bien, bien, iré a ser entrevistas de nuevo, para la secretaria 4... te prometo que esta hará el trabajo perfecto como tu quieres-_ Cuando la puerta de su oficina se cerro, el joven Seiichiro levanto la cabeza y observo que ya estaba solo. Habia percibido un extraño tono de voz cuando su compañero dijo lo ultimo, pero quizás fue solo su imaginación. **

**...Al día siguiente, al entrar a su oficina, observo como la mesa de su secretaria ya estaba ocupada. Su primer pensamiento fue que su nueva secretaria era una persona puntual y luego el segundo ya no fue relacionado a eso...**

 **La chica que estaba ocupando ese asiento tenia un muy peligroso escote, sujetado apenas por esa tirante camisa color rosa crema, y esa pequeña falda negra que abrazaba su marcada cadera, dejando al descubierto la infinidad de sus piernas. Un atuendo muy diferente al de una chica profesional.**

 **- _Disculpe... señorita...-_ Al escucharlo aquella muchacha lo miro y se puso de pie rápidamente, poniéndose derecha frente a el antes de hacer una ligera reverencia, dejando le una perfecta visión de sus senos. Pero aun así Seiichiro mantuvo su cabeza sobre sus hombros y tomo del escritorio de la chica su curriculum junto con una nota que habían dejado para el. **

**¨ _Estoy seguro que no habrá chica mejor capacitada para el trabajo de ser tu secretaria. Si dudas de su capacidad lee su curriculum y llama a los números de referencia. Esta es la indicada¨_ No estaba seguro de si eso era una broma o no, pero no tenia tiempo para averiguarlo, ademas de que si la chica no resultaba útil solo debía despedirla. **

**- _Quiero que sepa que estoy muy emocionada de poder trabajar aquí! Apropósito señor Jinguji, tiene que apurarse por que tiene un desayuno programado para dentro de 30 minutos-_ Al escucharla la miro con los ojos abiertos por un momento hasta que recordó el desayuno que tenia con su padre. **

**- _Es verdad... entonces... leeré esto luego, tu ve que me este esperando...-_**

 ** _-La reservacion esta lista y el auto lo esta esperando en la entrada, si sale ahora llegara en 15 minutos, le dije al conductor que tomara calles alternas por que la autopista esta congestionada-_ No dijo nada, aunque si estaba impresionado, a pesar de su apariencia aquella muchacha tenia pocos minutos de conocerla y había hecho lo que las demás no pudieron en días: Organizar su día a la perfección. **

**Sin decir nada, pero completamente impresionado, se retiro para poder llegar al desayuno con su padre. Quizás tuviera alguna novedad de la búsqueda de su hermano, pero aunque pensaba en eso, la imagen de su nueva secretaria estaba grabada en sus parpados. - _...Sera una buena idea tenerla?...-_ Susurro mientras miraba el techo del automóvil.**

 **...Al regresar a la oficina, una hora y media mas tarde, se encontró con su secretaria hablando con uno de los jóvenes pasantes. No era algo que le extrañara ver como el muchacho intentaba lucir galán frente a ella, era una chica atractiva y muy llamativa después de todo, pero seguían estando en la oficina.  
Para hacerse notar solo se aclaro la garganta, mirando como el muchacho se espantaba al notarlo y se despedía lo mas rápido posible para poder retirarse. Aunque la muchacha no se veía perturbada en lo mas mínimo, solo le sonreía con suavidad.**

 **- _Como lo paso Señor Jinguji? Espero que bien-_**

 ** _-Si... tienes preparada mi siguiente reunión?-_ Si ella pensaba en distraerlo con una charla estaba equivocada, si no quería enfrentarse al hecho de que estaba coqueteando en lugar de trabajar pues jugaba con la persona equivocada. **

**- _Por supuesto, esta la sala D preparada como pidió, ya están confirmados los gerentes para asistir y esta el servicio técnico acomodando el proyector-_ Ella estaba un paso adelantada, era su primer día pero era como si ya estuviera con la perfecta coordinación.**

 **- _Bien... buen trabajo...-_ Se sentía extraño por decirle algo así a una recién llegada, pero que mas podía hacer? Así que solo se retiro a su oficina para poder preparar todo para su presentación frente a los gerentes. **

**Todo el día no pudo concentrarse como siempre, era como si su mente volara por otra parte. Eso no era bueno, no era conveniente para el, debía ser profesional, siempre derecho, siempre con la mente fría. Pero hoy le era imposible, completamente imposible.  
**

 **Era culpa de esa chica, solo era culpa de ella y sus largas piernas, y su tentador escote. El era un hombre después de todo, tenia tentaciones, pero no podía echarla por que era tentadora. Solo podía esperar a que cometiera un error para poder deshacerse de ella y volver a su vida diaria.**

 **...Fue inútil, cada día que pasaba todo empeoraba, no en el trabajo de la chica, eso era completamente perfecto. Pero con cada día la mente de Seiichiro se llenaba un poco mas con la presencia de ella, con su perfume, con la imagen de su hermoso y sensual cuerpo. Muchas veces se encontró a si mismo mirándola en ves de hacer su trabajo, y no solo eso, si no que sentía un fuerte nudo en su estomago al ver como muchos de los hombres de allí se acercaban a intentar seducir descaradamente a la muchacha. Aun cuando hasta ahora no la ha visto aceptar ninguna cita, no podía evitar sentirse molesto en cada ocasión que la invitaban.**

 **- _No puedo entenderlo...-_ No dejaba de meditar sobre su situación en la privacidad de su oficina, mientras se masajeaba el contorno de sus ojos por debajo de sus gafas. Entonces la puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente y observo como su secretaria se acercaba con una taza de café y una carpeta. **

**- _Señor Jinguji, le traje los papeles que me pidió y un café negro-_ Mientras se agachaba ligeramente para poder colocar las cosas del escritorio le dio visión de con que gracia podía mover sus brazos y sus manos. Las cosas que ella podía hacer con esos finos dedos, pensó. **

**- _Bien, gracias...-_ Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para restablecer sus pensamientos solo tomo la taza para poder dar un sorbo. **

**- _No es nada, si no necesita nada mas me retiro-_ Se giro lentamente, y fue como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo cuando se paro de su asiento para poder tomar su fino brazo para detenerla. - _Señor?...-_**

 **- _Necesito que te quedes hasta tarde hoy...-_ No era cierto, pero por alguna razón eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para poder decirle.**

 **- _Oh... muy bien, no hay problema señor Jinguji-_ Dejo ir su brazo de a poco, dejando que la muchacha ahora se retirara, y se dejo caer en su silla de regreso.**

 **- _Que estoy haciendo?...-_**

 **En pocas horas sus empleados comenzaron a marcharse, eran pocos los que se quedaban en la noche haciendo horas extra. Se volvía un lugar solitario y silencioso, pero también tranquilo y mucho mas privado.**

 **- _Señor Jinguji, quiere que le traiga algo para beber?-_ La muchacha entro a la oficina quedándose varios pasos alejada de su mesa, no era algo extraño, pero Seiichiro no se sentía cómodo teniéndola tan lejos. **

**- _...un té estaría bien-_ Apenas levanto la vista para ver como se retiraba. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Como detener todo estos extraños sentimientos que crecian dentro de el y se esparcían a cada centímetro de su cuerpo? Quizas era solo atracción física, pero si era solamente eso, por que se sentía tan molesto cuando otros hablaban con ella? Por que sentía esa extraña ansiedad cuando no estaba cerca de ella, cuando la perdía de vista?**

 **- _Señor... Señor Jinguji, su té-_ Cuando reacciono miro que ella ya había vuelto, estaba a un paso de el, colocando la taza del caliente liquido. - _Aquí tiene, espero que le guste...-_ Asintió suavemente y estiro su mano para tomar la taza, sin darse cuenta que rozo los dedos de la muchacha en el proceso, haciendo que ambos soltaran la taza y se volcara sobre la mesa, mojando lo que había sobre ella. - _Por dios! Lo lamento! Lo lamento mucho! Y..yo... iré por un trapo de inmediato!-_**

 ** _-No... ya... no importaría, estos papeles están arruinados...-_ Susurro mirando las hojas empapadas, ahí estaba, el error que necesitaba para poder echarla de allí. Pero, no podía, no quería.  
Solo tomo las hojas para poder tirarlas en el cesto para poder sacudirse las manos, cuando escucho un extraño ruido, un gimoteo. Al girarse se encontró con el sollozo so rostro de la muchacha, con todo su maquillaje de sus ojos chorreando por las mismas lagrimas. - _Eh?... tu... no llores... por que estas llorando?_**

 ** _-Por... por que... ahora va a despedirme, no es verdad?... yo hice todo para hacer las cosas bien... pero ahora me despedirá!-_ Lloraba cual si fuese una niña pequeña, parecía estar completamente desesperada y hecha un desastre, totalmente diferente a lo que era siempre. **

**- _Deja de llorar...yo... no voy a despedirte...-_ Saco su pañuelo de bolsillo y se lo acerco a la joven, sin dejar de mirar el maquillaje que le chorreaba. **

**- _No lo hará?... pero... usted despidió a las otras... por menos...-_ Se empezó a limpiar el rostro de a poco. **

**- _No... no es tan grave, los papeles se pueden volver a imprimir... ademas, hasta ahora has sido la secretaria mas capaz que he tenido... no te despediré por un accidente... y también fue mi culpa...-_ Observo como poco a poco se iba calmando, su nariz estaba roja y su rostro ya no tenia maquillaje, era muy diferente al de antes, mas infantil pero de alguna manera le gustaba mas así. **

**- _Muchas gracias... muchas gracias señor!-_ De forma automática limpio una lagrima que estaba escondida en el rabillo de su ojo, pero rápidamente alejo su mano, apartando su mirada. **

**- _Aunque... creo que te transferiré a otra parte...-_**

 **- _Que?... pero... usted dijo que he sido la secretaria mas capaz que ha tenido... dijo que no me despidiria...-_**

 ** _-No te despediría... seria un desperdicio perder a una empleada como tu... pero no puedo tenerte como secretaria si quiero continuar siendo profesional...-_ Cuando la miro pudo ver con que sorpresa se habían abierto sus ojos. **

**- _A que se refiere...? ... No lo entiendo Señor Jinguji...-_**

 ** _-No me llames así!-_ La atrajo por su cintura, pegando sus cuerpos lo mas posible mirando fijamente a sus ojos. - _No quiero que me llames mas señor Jinguji... dime Seiichiro...-_**

 ** _-Seiichiro...-_ Lentamente acaricio sus labios, se veían mucho mas hermosos así que cubiertos por aquel color carmín de antes. - _No quiero dejar de ser su secretaria... yo... quiero quedarme... ademas, que seria de usted sin su secretaria?...-_ Era la primera ves que le hacían sonreír con diversión, y sin dudas le gustaba.**

 **- _Probablemente estaría perdido...-_ Susurro antes de acercar sus labios para poder devorarlos, sin resistirse un segundo mas. Ignorando en que espacio estaban solo levanto a aquella joven para poder subirla sobre su escritorio, dejando que todo lo que estuviera encima se cayera al suelo. - _Nunca había hecho algo así... me has vuelto loco...-_**

 ** _-Yo tampoco hice algo así antes...-_ Sorprendido por sus palabras solo observo aquella ropa tan sensual que se desprendía tan fácil de su cuerpo. - _Se gentil conmigo, si...? ...es... mi primera ves...-_ No estaba seguro si creerle, pero aquella forma tan inocente de mirarlo a los ojos lo derretía.**

 **- _Como es que una mujer con el cuerpo de una diosa no lo haya hecho antes?-_ Sabia que no era el mejor momento para hablar, pero sus palabras lo tenían intrigado, por supuesto que no paro en ese momento, solamente recibió sus pechos entre sus manos para poder masajearlos a la ves que escuchaba atento las palabras de la joven mezcladas con sus gemidos. **

**- _Es solo que... jamas e conocido a alguien para poder entregarme... Seiichiro... de verdad cree que tengo el cuerpo de una diosa?-_ Su pregunta tenia un tinte inocente mezclado con pícaro, el mayor no podía tomarse en serio esa pregunta tomando en cuenta que la muchacha siempre estuvo desfilando su hermoso cuerpo por la oficina. **

**- _Con la ropa que siempre llevas puesta dudo que no estés consciente de tu belleza...-_ Se acerco para hablar a su oído, mientras que sus manos acariciaban su plano y suave abdomen, hasta sus piernas, tomándolas por sus muslos para poder separarlas y así acomodarse entre ellas. **

**- _Yo... jamas escogí mi ropa... solo uso lo que mi hermana me dice...-_ Sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, el hombre, paro en seco para poder mirarle. No parecía haber rastro de mentiras, entonces todo lo que le había dicho era verdad.**

 **- _...Tengo a la secretaria con el cuerpo de una sirena... la inteligencia de una diosa y el alma pura de un ángel... creo que no tengo mas opción que atarte a mi... por que no seré tan tonto como para dejarte ir-_**

 **Acariciando su mejilla lentamente la muchacha lo observo con una sonrisa. - _Entonces no me deje ir jamas señor...-_ Murmuro para poder a traerlo y besar sus labios. **

**...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

Aviso de nueva historia mis amados lectores! Esta ves se trata de Yandere Simulator, sera un fanfic un poco fuera de lo común, así que les recomiendo que lo lean.

Gracias!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:** _Un vals_

 _Habia una ves..._

 **La nieta de una vieja y amargada duquesa, era una muchacha tímida y sumisa, que siempre se escondía detrás de horrendos vestidos muy grandes para su figura y de los colores que solamente le quedarían bien al tapizado de una mansión abandonada. Ademas de que su cabello solo se ataba con un listón, dejando que se escaparan por todos lados. Y como cierre, su rostro estaba cubierto por esas dos enormes gafas redondas que prácticamente no dejaban ver sus ojos, solo dos pequeños puntos negros.**

 **Pero por que una joven de la alta sociedad se vestiría de esa forma tan des prolija y poco elegante? Por que no recurría a una modista o diseñados, y maquilladores que la prepararan para las fiestas de gala a las cuales asistía? La respuesta era muy simple: Su abuela. ¨Esa mujer era el mismo diablo en persona¨, decían algunos a sus espaldas, y no muy lejos de la verdad estaban, pues ella trataba a todos con desprecio, como si de parias se trataran, e incluso le faltaba el respeto a su propia nieta, la única familia que le quedaba después de que su hijo y su esposa murieran en un accidente de avión en su segunda luna de miel.**

 **Quizás** **esa era una de las razones por las cuales la joven no tenia amigos, pues ¿Quien tendría el valor de acercarse a una chica con una abuela así? Sin mencionar que era una anciana de mucho poder y con mucho dinero en sus manos, por lo que no le costaría mucho hundir a quien quisiera.**

 **...Era otra fiesta y otra noche en la cual tendría que prepararse para ser ignorada por todo el mundo a su alrededor. ¨Quizás es lo mejor... quien querría hablar con un pato como yo? ¨Pensaba mientras se colocaba su cinta en su cabello, resignada a que su destino fuese servirle a su abuela hasta el día que ella falleciera, y quizás luego se metería en un convento de monjas para servirle a dios ... o algo así.  
Entonces la campana que estaba en su habitacion empezó a sonar, era su abuela que la estaría llamando desde la suya, y prácticamente salio disparada para ver de que se trataba, era mejor no hacer esperar a esa mujer mayor.**

 **Al entrar a su habitacion, la encontró acostada en su cama, aun con su piyama, lo que era extraño por que ella nunca se retrasaba, era mas que puntual. - _Al fin llegas ¿Por que te tardas tanto? ¿Crees que me haré mas joven mientras te espero aquí?-_ Ignorando su cruel tono, la joven solo bajo ligeramente la cabeza mientras juntaba las manos, luciendo mas como una sirvienta que como su nieta.**

 **- _Perdona abuela... que es lo que necesitas?...-_ Pregunto en voz baja, por ningún motivo debía levantar le la voz. **

**- _Ahh... como puedes ver estoy postrada en esta cama... es mi espada, me esta matando. No podre ir a la fiesta de esta noche, pero no quiero que esas víboras de la fiesta empiecen a hablar de que falte sin avisar, quiero que vayas tu, y que informes a quien te pregunte que he tenido un accidente... y como me entere que dijiste que es por mi edad te encierro en el ático-_**

 ** _-Si, abuela...-_ Susurro retirándose lentamente de la habitacion, para luego cerrar la puerta con delicadeza. Ese momento había completamente tenso para ella, aunque pronto cayo en una idea que jamas había pasado por su cabeza: Hoy podria ser su única noche de libertad. Podría hacer lo que deseara en esa fiesta.  
Emocionada, corrió a su habitacion para ponerse su vestido, pero al llegar y verlo rápidamente su idea se cayo a pedazos, pues ese vestido era horrible, no había forma de que a alguien le importara que ella estuviese en esa fiesta. Recordaba a todas esas sensuales mujeres, caminando entre esos elegantes hombres, era un mundo al cual ella no pertenecía. **

**Pero esta ves lucharía, estaba cansada de rendirse antes de luchas, por primera ves haría las cosas diferentes. Solo tuvo que saca su set de costurera para ponerse a trabajar sobre ese vestido. Quizás, y solo si dios lo quería, podria hacer un milagro sobre ese trozo de tela.**

 **... En el medio del salón estaba el, tocando con habilidad aquel hermoso piano de cola, ganándose los suspiros de todas las damas del lugar. Kiryuin Van era un conocido don juan, era talentoso con el piano, un gran bailarín, con una voz para cantar inimaginable, y una sonrisa que parecía estar formada por perlas del mar.**

 **Pero una de las cosas que tenia por ser un don juan, era que indudablemente, no había dama que se tomara en serio. No había señorita que pudiese domar a ese lobo salvaje... aunque...**

 **Al abrirse las puertas todos se quedaron en silencio, pues nunca habían visto a esa muchacha, con un hermoso vestido que caía agraciadamente sobre solo una de sus piernas, dejando ver su fino y delicado largo. Mientras que sus brazos estaban cubiertos solo por una fina tela transparente y su cuello seguía hasta su escota, dando la hermosa figura del cisne. Y sus ojos, dos enormes y brillantes ojos como estrellas que brillaban en el cielo de una larga cabellera.**

 **Nadie sabia quien era, nadie la había visto nunca, pero nadie podía sacarle los ojos de encima.**

 **Van no fue la excepción, pues estaba con su mirada encantada al ver a aquella magnifica y delicada criatura, quien se encogía de hombros con timidez y caminaba entre las personas con su cabeza baja y su paso veloz hasta una esquina del lugar. Divertido por su actitud, termino la pieza que tocaba y se paro con cuidado, disculpándose con sus oyentes.**

 **Por su parte, la joven no tenia ni idea de que hacer, sentía todas esas miradas sobre ella. Quizás había hecho mal, pero pensó que podria usar sus lentes de contacto aunque sea una noche, pero todos la veían como si fuese alguna especie de bicho raro, por suerte aun tenia su fiel cinta atada a su muñeca, quizá si se recogía el cabello no llamaría tanto la atención...  
En ese momento observo una burbujean te copa de champagne frente a ella, y al elevar su mirada para ver quien era el que se la tendía observo al hermoso Kiryuin. Un hombre con quien cualquiera soñaría. **

**- _Una hermosa joven pasando una noche tan sola? No me parece algo correcto... le molestaría que le haga compañía?-_ Sin poder pronunciar una palabra, ella solo negó rápidamente con su cabeza mientras aceptaba la copa. Nunca había bebido nada que no fuese agua o jugo, pero era una nueva experiencia.  
Al dar el primer sorbo sintió las burbujas por su boca bajar por su garganta, y le produjo un cosquilleo que le resulto muy agradable.**

 **Aunque estaba tensa y no sabia que hacer, la conversación que Van no dejaba de continuar, mezclado con aquellas copas que le iban ofreciendo, lograban que aquella joven se liberara poco a poco.**

 **Para el final de la noche, aquellos dos no podían dejar de mirarse con brillo en sus miradas. Fue entonces que un ultimo vals sonó y Van ofreció su mano hacia aquella doncella. - _Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza?-_**

 ** _-Pero... yo...no se bailar muy bien...-_ A pesar de todo, aquellos titubeos se mantenían presentes en su conversación, pero de igual manera aquel muchacho impulsivo tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos.**

 **- _Solo deja que te guié...-_ Y encantada por su voz, la joven se dejo llevar por el otro a la pista de baile, donde se acomodaron junto al resto de las parejas y empezaron a bailar.  
Por primera ves sintió que todo era perfecto, aunque fuese la primera y ultima ves que haría todo eso, era un momento que atesoraría por siempre, y por ello quería que durara lo máximo posible. - _Me encantaría poder llevarte a mi casa... y ponerte en una repisa en mi alcoba... para poder admirarte día y noche únicamente yo...-_**

 ** _-...entonces por que no vamos?-_ Impulsada por el alcohol, o por la situación, o por ambas cosas, la joven estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo, exprimiendo cada momento de esa mágica noche.  
Aunque Van se sorprendió al principio al escucharla, pronto una sonrisa de diversión se formo en su rostro mientras se escapaba de aquella fiesta con esa joven que parecía tener de vivaz lo mismo que de hermosa. **

**...Incontables veces lo hicieron en esa noche, ninguno de los dos tuvo suficiente del otro. Ella le había entregado todo a ese hombre: primer vals, primer beso, primera ves, primer amor... todo estaba en sus manos.**

 **Cuando abrieron sus ojos a la mañana siguiente estaban envueltos en las sabanas de aquella amplia cama. Van fue el primero en despertar, y ella lo sorprendió admirándola, con esa galante sonrisa. -** ** _Lo de anoche fue increíble... no sabia que tu eras... bueno, eso no importa... nunca me sentí así con nadie...-_ Lentamente se acerco para poder dejar otro beso sobre esos suaves labios antes de empezar a levantarse. - _Que dices si nosotros dos hacemos el desayuno? No quiero levantar a nadie, no quiero que nos molesten-_**

 **Entonces todas las piezas del rompecabezas se juntaron, por fin reacciono de donde estaba y que había hecho, y que hora era! No podía quedarse allí ni un momento mas, su abuela debía estar hirviendo de furia, tendría que haber vuelvo a la noche, y ahora no sabia si llegaría siquiera para el desayuno.**

 **Rápidamente** **salto de la cama y busco su ropa, colocándosela lo mas rápido posible. _-Lo lamento, pero no puedo quedarme ni un minuto mas-_ Sin comprender la situación, Van, rió un poco confundido mientras se acercaba a ella.**

 **- _Bueno, pero cuando podre volver a verte... es decir, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado formalmente... anoche no deje tus labios ni un momento para que lo hicieras...-_ De nuevo hablaba en esa forma seductora que nublaba su mente, pero no podía caer, no ahora. **

**- _Lo siento, pero no podemos vernos de nuevo...yo... tengo que irme... lo lamento!-_ Y lo aparto de golpe, corriendo con sus zapatos en sus manos, saliendo de esa casa lo mas rápido que pudo sin notar que había dejado sobre la cama su cinta del cabello.  
**

 **...Habia pasado tres meses ya desde aquel día. Van no podía comer, ni dormir bien, pasaba los días en busca de aquella joven desconocida que simplemente se había marchado, dejando todo atrás menos aquella cinta, la cual el siempre llevaba en su bolsillo.**

 **A cada fiesta la cual fue invitado asistía con la esperanza de poder encontrarla, pero resultaba inútil, nadie la conocía, nadie la había visto, y ella no estaba, simplemente se había esfumado.**

 **Fue una noche en una elegante fiesta, donde el no dejaba de suspirar cuando vio que todos se giraban para ver la llegada de la duquesa. Esa mujer tenia mas años que el planeta pero aun así seguía asistiendo al lugar. Pero esa noche noto algo raro, ella nunca venia sola, siempre venia con una persona... una chica... una chica sin sentido de la moda o la estética, de fea ropa, gruesas gafas y... el cabello atado.**

 **Cuando reacciono de que estaba pasando, sus piernas empezaron a moverse por si solas hacia esa mujer mayor, tratando de lucir lo mas sereno posible. - _Hoy se ve increíble madame... sin duda sera una buena velada para todos... pero dígame, donde esta... la acompañante que siempre esta a su lado?-_**

 ** _-Mmm?-_ Era verdad lo que decían, la mirada de esa mujer congelaba a cualquiera. - _Mi nieta? Ella esta en casa, no podrá salir en mucho tiempo... esta... enferma-_ Habia algo siniestro en su voz, algo que no le gustaba, pero no debía insistir o solo seria peor. Pero debía confirmar si sus dudas eran verdaderas.**

 **Se escapo de la fiesta en cuanto pudo, tomando su automóvil para poder ir lo mas rápido posible a la casa de aquella vieja. Obviamente la conocía, era una mansión antigua, la mas antigua del lugar de hecho. Prácticamente eso debía convertirse en museo.  
Para evitar que lo frenaran los de seguridad aparto el auto lejos de la entrada y solo trepo las rejas del lugar, escurriéndose por el jardín de la mas ion, pero ahora llegaba el problema mas obvio: Que debía hacer? No sabia el nombre de la chica para llamarla, no sabia cual era su habitacion para ir allí, no podía estar corriendo por adentro de esa casa, seria visto tarde o temprano. **

**Cuando pensó en el gran problema que estaba, noto un brillo muy grande salir de entre medio de unas maderas, se trataba de una de esas viejas puertas que llevaban a sótanos. Hoy en día no existían esas, sin dudas era una casa muy antigua.  
Se agacho ligeramente para poder apoyarse y así ver entre aquellos espacios, y aunque no se podía ver con claridad dentro de allí pudo ver esa hermosa cabellera y supo que era ella, y estaba allí.**

 **Impulsado por sus deseos pateo aquella puerta, partiendo la en un montón de leños y salto allí adentro. Entonces se encontró con un lugar que era como la habitacion de una esclava y allí dentro estaba ella, con un vientre apenas abultado y una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos.**

 **- _Van... tu... que haces aquí..?-_ Esa voz, reconocía esa voz. Se acerco a ella y le saco esas tontas gafas para tirarlas a un lado.**

 **- _Que hago? Vine por ti! Desapareciste y no podía encontrarte en ningún lado... tu... pero que haces aquí?... que es este lugar?... y tu estas?...-_ Observo ese vientre con sorpresa, sin saber que decir al respecto.**

 **- _Mi abuela... cuando vine tarde ese día se enfado conmigo, pero no tuvo comparación cuando supo que estaba embarazada... dijo que me quedaría aquí hasta que tuviera al niño... se lo quería para criarlo bien y me mandaría a un convento en Inglaterra...-_ No cabía duda de la crueldad de esa mujer, y de lo otro que no podía dudar es que ese bebe dentro de esa bella muchacha era suyo. **

**- _Te sacare de aquí ahora mismo...-_ Sin dudarlo un momento la cargo en sus brazos para poder sacarla por aquella puerta rota.**

 **- _Que!? No! Si mi abuela se entera te matara Van! -_**

 ** _-No me interesa! El que tienes ahí es mi hijo!... y tu eres mi mujer... y no pienso dejarte ir nunca mas...-_ Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, como aquella noche al bailar el vals. Ella estaba asustada de lo que podria llegar a pasar... pero al lado de el, estaba dispuesta a luchar...**

 **...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:** _El tributo_

 _Habia una ves..._

 **A los pies de una montaña, una pequeña aldea de gente muy humilde. Se trataban de artesanos y agricultores en su mayoría, personas pacificas que solo querían vivir en paz con sus familias, y que eran incapaces de molestar a alguien o hacer algún daño. Pero no siempre cosas buenas le deparan a las personas que son buenas.**

 **A veces el destino es cruel y caprichoso, sobre todos con quienes no lo merecen. Nadie podria desearles algún mal, pero había seres que eran malignos por simple naturaleza. Algunos eran poderosos, tanto que nadie se atrevería jamas a enfrentarlos, por temor a las represarías que podria tener el tratar de imponerse ante ellos. Lamentablemente fue lo que sucedió: Un ogro llevo a la cima de aquella montaña que estaba junto a la aldea y comenzó a mandar tonar en botellas hasta los aldeanos, acompañadas de tragedias.**

 **Cada ves que un mensaje llegaba, el man anciano del lugar era el encargado de leer para toda la aldea las peticiones de aquel malvado ser. Y si no eran rápidos en cumplir, alguna catástrofe ocurría: Grandes rocas caían desde lo alto de la montaña, y aplastaban las cosechas, o las pequeñas casas de las personas; a veces los animales eran ahuyentados de golpe, y desaparecían, eliminando la carne de la dieta de las personas por muchos días hasta que lograban volver a traerlos hacia ese terreno; incluso plagas de insectos, de ranas, de aves, que comían todo y lo destruían. Era como una pesadilla.**

 **Algunos habían escapado, tratando de rearmar su vida en un lugar mas seguro. Pero otras familias, que tenían niños, bebes, ancianos y algunos enfermos, que no soportarían el camino hasta el pueblo mas cercano. Solo les quedaba quedarse y esperar que aquel malvado ser no volviera a mandar un mensaje.**

 **¿Pero que era lo que el exigía? Básicamente era comida, una gran parte de todo lo que cultivaban era para el. Pero nadie lo había visto nunca, simplemente dejaban el ¨tributo¨ donde el les decía en la noche y se marchaban descansar. Al aparecer el sol al día siguiente todo habría desaparecido. Se pensaría que no habría tanto problema, pero si, pues el pedía tanta comida que poca quedaba para los aldeanos.**

 **Pero finalmente llego el día que pidió mas que simple comida, exigió a una muchacha. Y no fue a una joven al azar, no, en su carta daba nombre y apellido, y una muy detallada descripción física de ella, como si con eso estuviera evitando que aquellos aldeanos lo tomaran de tonto y le mandaran a la joven equivocada. La chica que pidió no era mas que una simple artesana, que tenia su pequeño taller de costura, donde preparaba atuendos y reparaba lo que le trajeran, era joven, pero ligeramente tosca, no era refinada y no llamaba la atención de nadie, entre las personas simples ella era la de perfil mas bajo.**

 **Aun así, ese ogro la había llamado para que se presentara como el tributo. Todos le imploraron a la muchacha que fuera, e incluso, aunque ella se negara, estaban dispuestos a usar la fuerza, por lo que fue inútil para ella resistirse. Esa misma tarde, las ancianas de la aldea, la bañaron de pies a cabeza, la perfumaron, peinaron y arreglaron, como si estuvieran preparándola para una boda, mas ella solo pensaba que era para un banquete donde ella era la comida.**

 **Tuvo que esperar sentada sobre una roca hasta que la noche cayo. Su piel se sentía helada, pero no sabia si era por el frió del bosque o por el temor que la recorría. Y finalmente pudo escuchar el crujir de pequeñas ramitas, y una enorme sobra se presento frente a ella... luego todo oscureció en el momento que ella se desmayo.**

 **... Al despertar se sentía inusualmente cómoda. Se trataba que estaba sobre una pequeña, acolcholada y cómoda cama, ella, que estaba acostumbrada a su dura y vieja cama, no podía creer lo cómoda que era esta. Se fue sentando poco a poco y miro a su alrededor, eraba en una pequeña y modesta habitacion, bien ordenada y con muy pocos objetos decorativos, quizás lo mas llamativo era el florero con un tulipán rosado en el.**

 **Movió de a poco las sabanas que la cubrían y observo que tenia la misma ropa de ayer. No entendía que estaba pasando, donde estaba, se imaginaba que ya estaría momento para ese momento, y si estaba encerrada, aunque sea seria en una mazmorra o una jaula. Entonces un dulce aroma llego hasta su nariz y su estomago gruño con hambre, no recordaba en que momento había sido la ultima ves que comió, pero estaba segura que de eso ya hacia bastante.**

 **Se agarro el estomago con dolor mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de a poco, pero entonces se sorprendió a que alguien mas la abrió del todo y con rapidez. Habia quedado completamente helada, pues estaba encontrarse con la mas horribles de las criaturas, pero en su lugar solo vio a un chico. Era alto, rubio, de facciones fuertes y cabello ondulado, con una penetrante mirada verde, y estaba vestido con ropa ligeramente rasgada en algunas áreas. Ademas, tenia en una sola de sus manos, una bandeja de madera que tenia un tazón con agua y otro con lo que parecía se una mezcla de cereales cocidos, que a pesar de su no tan apetitoso aspecto, olía bien.**

 **Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de alguien que la había rescatado en la noche, y por un lado sintió alivio de no estar en las manos de un horrible monstruo, pero por el otro lado estaría traicionando a toda la aldea, y quizás ahora ellos estarían en un grave peligro.**

 **- _Disculpe, pero yo no debo estar aquí, tengo que hacer algo importante... puede llevarme al bosque de nuevo?-_ Se acerco para tomar la manga de su camisa, y se sorprendió al ver como el otro reaccionaba, levantando su brazo para alejar sus manos de un golpe mientras la bandeja con la comida salia volando. Los ojos del otro se habían alargado como los de un animal salvaje y su boca mostraba sus dientes, de los cuales algunos tenían unas largas y peligrosas puntas. No estaba frente a un humano.**

 **- _Tu estas donde debes, así que no vuelvas a decir que tienes que marcharte. Es mas, no vuelvas a hablar sin mi permiso, ahora me perteneces, entiendes?-_ Su voz era alta y brusca, haciendo que la sangre de la joven se helara por completo, se trataba del ogro, y aunque su aspecto fuese muy distinto al imaginado, su personalidad no lo era. - _Tks... ahora todo esta sucio...-_ Pateo un tazón que estaba en el suelo y se giro a la muchacha, ella se encogió de hombros, pensando que recibiría algún golpe, pero en su lugar el ogro solo se marcho de allí.**  
 **No sabia ni que esperar, pero lo que paso la sorprendió. El volvió con una escoba y se la entrego directamente en la mano. - _Quiero que limpies todo esto y rápido-_ Sin decirle mas que esa orden solo se fue, dejándola allí, con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Ahora entendía que quería: Una sirvienta.**

 **Asustada de cual podria ser el castigo por no limpiar, solo se puso a barrer aquellos restos lo mas rápido posible. No ella no podria saber, era que su motivo para estar allí estaba muy lejos del de ser una sirvienta.**

 **...Durante ese día pocas veces lo vio, y cada ves que lo hacia, el solo se irritaba y rompía algo, que luego la mandaba a ella a limpiar. ¿Cual era el sentido de tener una sirvienta que te moleste tanto ver? Si eso continuaba, el se quedaría sin cosas en su casa pues las habría roto todas.**

 **Para cuando cayo la noche se sentía agotada. Siempre había trabajado duro en su vida, pero no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trabajos, ademas de que sus manos se habían lastimado, pues se había estado clavando algunas astillas por accidente. - _Tiene muy mal temperamento...-_ Susurro mientras se miraba las manos y soltaba un lastimero suspiro, solo quería ir a su casa y descansar tranquilamente, pero en cambio, estaba allí encerrada sin saber lo que pasaría, temiendo a cada minuto que lo próximo que el rompería seria a ella.**

 **Pudo ver en ese momento lo mas bonito de la casa: Aquel tulipán que decoraba el marco de la ventana. Conocía la flor, pues cuando era pequeña vivía en un pueblito que tenia un campo llevo, pero esta flor no crecía por esos lares, por lo que era muy extraño poder ver una, lo que era una pena, pues era una flor verdaderamente hermosa.**

 **Mientras acariciaba lentamente sus pétalos sintió alguien atrás, pero no tuvo tiempo a volverse atrás, cuando alguien la jalo haciéndolo por ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con esos orbes verdes, y se quedo completamente petrificada. Quizás había hecho algo malo, quizás no debía haber tocado esa flor, pero entonces... - _Tus manos están lastimadas...-_ Por primera ves en el día no le estaba gritando, pero tomaba con fuerza sus muñecas para poder hacer que levantara las manos hasta su rostro, donde lentamente comenzó a pasar su húmeda lengua por las heridas de sus manos, haciendo que su rostro ardiera de vergüenza.**

 **Cuanto la soltó, sintió que el dolor se había aliviado, y las heridas ya no estaban. Era algo increíble. - _Muchas gracias señor ogro...-_ Entonces no lo pudo ver bien, pero le pareció que las mejillas del otro estaban ligeramente rosadas.**

 **- _No lo hice por ti, solo no quiero lidiar con tus heridas si luego empeoran-_ Y sin mas solo se dio la vuelta, caminando hasta la puerta abierta. - _Tu usa esta cama y vete a dormir de una ves, mañana te despertaras con la salida del sol...y no me llames señor ogro... solo dime Satsuki-_ Cerro la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que la otra se estremeciera, mas no pudo evitar pensar que quizás no era tan malo.**

 **... La vida allí resulto ser sorprendente rutinaria. Ella no tenia sorpresas ni debía preocuparse, pues aquel ogro jamas le había levantado la mano, y aunque tenia un mal genio bastante notable, y explotaba con suma facilidad, no podía evitar pensar que estar allí no era del todo desagradable. De hecho, sin contar las explosiones que tenia ese sujeto, era una vida agradable. El cocinaba, aunque nunca lo admitía, y siempre le daba buenas porciones, ademas de que le daba una cama cómoda y cálida, y no la hacia sobre esforzarse. Pero le hacia plantearse el por que estaba allí.**

 **Esta ves quería darle una pequeña sorpresa, solo por el hecho de que no la hubiese matado como pensaba que pasaría. Habia armado un pequeño ramo con pequeños capullos de lirios, flores que crecian naturalmente allí, y se los llevo a su habitacion, lugar que pocas veces había entrado pero que no tenia nada de diferente con el resto de la simplicidad de la casa.**

 **- _Señor Satsuki... con permiso... yo le traje esto...-_ Al entrar a la habitacion lo encontró escribiendo una carta, y pudo ver a un lado una botella como las que mandaba a la aldea. Al darse cuenta de eso solo se acerco a el, dejando las flores en el escritorio para frenarlo. - _Por favor! no haga eso! No puede seguir pidiéndoles cosas!? No sabe que la gente allí se muere de hambre!? Que no tiene corazón!?-_ Nunca le había levantado la voz, pues no tenia valor, pero en ese momento sintió que había entregado su libertad para nada, pues ese monstruo seguía pidiendo mas y mas, nunca seria suficiente para el.**

 **Entonces pudo ver la ira en sus ojos, el reflejo de su error le quemaba en el pecho. Estaba empezando a entrarle el temor mientras el se ponía de pie frente a ella. - _Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así? Para levantarme la voz.. yo puedo hacer lo que se me antoje... entiendes!? Tu no mandas sobre mi, yo mando sobre ti, así que lárgate ahora!-_ Observo como golpeaba secante el escritorio, aplastando aquel ramo de flores, observando como los pétalos volaban hacia todos lados.**

 **Solo corrió, solo se metió en la que seria su habitacion y cerro la puerta, para poder romper en llanto. No sabia como había sido tan tonta como para pensar que ese ogro tenia un corazón y que ella podria vivir feliz ahí.**

 **...Paso un día y medio antes de que ella saliera de su habitacion, aunque de cualquier manera, el tampoco la había ido a buscar. Tenia los ojos hinchados, pues no había podido parar de llorar, no tenia ánimos de cruzarse con el, pero su estomago vació estaba recriminado le. Arrastro los pies por el suelo, y apenas salio, vio que allí estaba el, apoyado contra la pared, mirándola fijamente con una bandeja con comida a su lado.**

 **- _Sabia que tendrías que salir a comer tarde o temprano... rápido, come...-_ Aunque era verdad, y moría de hambre, la muchacha solo miro hacia otro lado, rechazando la comida. - _Que crees que haces? Te dije que comieras-_**

 **- _No quiero, gracias. Prefiero morir de hambre a aceptar comida tuya-_ Sabia que jugaba con fuego, pero ya no le importaba quemarse.**

 **- _No me contradigas y ponte a comer...-_ Satsuki apretó su mandíbula mientras la miraba fijamente, pero ella no le devolvía la mirada.**

 **- _Ya le dije... que ... no quiero... comer...-_ Sus fuerzas le fallaban, su cuerpo no aguantaba un segundo mas de estar vacía. Finalmente colapso, cayendo, mas no toco el suelo pues el rubio la atrapo justo a tiempo.**

 **- _Te lo dije... tonta...-_ Con cuidado la cargo de regreso a la habitacion, donde la coloco sobre la cama y puso almohadas en su espalda para que se mantuviera sentada. Entonces desapareció un momento, para luego volver con la bandeja de comida, y así le hacer esa cosa que parecía avena a la muchacha. - _Come-_ Apenas apoyo la cuchara contra sus labios, y ella, sin decir nada los abrió para recibir la comida.**

 **Fueron algunos minutos los que pasaron, donde el solo la alimentaba pacientemente hasta que nada quedo en el tazón. - _... Por que haces esto Satsuki?-_**

 ** _-...Que?-_ De nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron, y era una extraña sensación la que provocaba, pues ella no podía distinguir maldad en su mirada.**

 **- _Por que aterrorizas la aldea? Por que me llamaste? Me tratas mal y me cuidas?-_ Sus ojos estaban llenos de confucion, mientras que el no decía nada, solo dejaba todas las cosas a un lado para poder abalanzarse sobre la debilitada muchacha.**

 **- _Haces demasiadas preguntas en ves de mirar lo obvio. Se nota que eres una tonta-_ Entonces presiono su boca contra la suya, ella quiso decir algo, mas el solo aprovechaba la apertura de sus labios para introducir su lengua. No le dejaba ninguna chance de resistirse, solo podía sentir su lengua contra la suya y sus puntiagudos dientes también.**

 **- _Mh... Sa...m... Tsuki... por...Que?...-_**

 ** _-Cállate...-_ Hablaban contra sus bocas, entre suspiros y gruñidos. Ella no estaba segura de que estaba pasando... aunque no le estaba desagradando. Luego de una muy larga sesión de besos se separaron, Satsuki solo se movió a un lado para poder atraer el cuerpo de la muchacha contra el suyo. - _Yo no estaba aterrorizando a nadie... solo estaba preparando la casa...-_**

 ** _-Preparando... pero.. para que?-_**

 ** _-Como que para que!? Para recibirte aquí... cuando ya tuve todo te mande a llamar, recuerdas? Para hacerte mía...-_ Susurro eso ultimo en su oído, haciendo que el rostro de la muchacha enrojeciera, por fin entendiendo su misión alli.**

 **- _Pe...pero... entonces... tu ahora vas a...-_**

 ** _-Claro que no lo haré ahora! ... primero nos casaremos! Ese beso solo fue un pequeño adelanto...-_ Cuando ella lo observo, pudo ver que también había una ligera vergüenza en su rostro.**

 **- _Casarnos?... Es... es en serio?-_**

 ** _-Claro que es en serio! Estaba... escribiendo las invitaciones antes, recuerdas? Pero tu empezaste a gritarme como una loca y me hiciste enfadar-_ Entonces, todo aquel momento que había vivido era un enorme mal entendido, y entre una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza, la muchacha empezó a reir. - _Oye... de que te ríes... contéstame!-_**

 **...**

 **La joven dejo de relatar y observo a su esposo, quien la miraba mas que compenetrado en el relato.**

 ** _-Le ha gustado?-_ Pregunto la joven con una suave sonrisa. Mientras que sus ojos giraban hacia la ventana, observando como el sol comenzaba a aparecer.**

 **- _Me has sorprendido, jamas había escuchado una historia tan buena...-_ Dijo el joven mientras salia de su trance.**

 **- _Me alegra oír eso, por que en realidad, este ritual debe durar una noche mas, si me lo permite, esta noche debo contarle otra historia...-_**

 **- _Bueno... de ser así lo permito, no quiero insultar tus tradiciones... espero que sea una historia tan buena como esta...-_ La muchacha, al oírlo, solo sonrió y asintió suavemente.**

 **Fin.**


End file.
